The Forgotten Ben's
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: A series of tales involving the alternative Ben's that never made it into the spotlight. From good to evil, each one is a possible Ben with either their own omnitrix, different power set, or other possible scenarios that differentiate themselves from the other. So? Are you ready to learn about the possible Tennysons?
1. Chapter 1: WHBen

In the vastness of time and space, a single question arises.

What other Ben's exist in the omniverse and who were in Eon's army?

Well, for that, let us begin our tales of woe and pain, good and evil, love and war with this.

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter one, Magic's End._

Xxxxx

-Salem, Massachusetts, the seventeenth century-

We find ourselves in a small town with numerous men and women at hard work. All working in their puritan efforts to keep sin and the devil at bay, as per the times.

Children helped their mothers with the washing, the men either tilled the fields or hunted in the forests, and the priests went to the local church for mass.

Overall, it was a nice calm afternoon in Salem.

One of them was busy filling a bucket from the well for a drink and looked at the clear sunny sky. Only to notice something rustling in the forest, the home of the devil and of the local indians. He looked at it nervously and with caution, while a few others noticed it too and backed up.

RUSSLE!

That was when a blast of wind occurred and a dark cloud covered the town in a thick haze the likes no one has seen before.

"Goodness, the wind." spoke one lady keeping her apron down while looking up. "What is happening?"

"I have no idea." said a man while holding down his hat, just as a loud scream was head and the haze dissipated, revealing a young boy without his head, and had his intestines strung around the body in the shape of a pentagram.

"SAMSON! NO!" the boy's mother screamed out in horror.

The people gasped and started muttering while the governor paled and gulped.

"Everyone, get inside, now!"

The people did so while no one noticed that the body was being drained of blood by an unknown force.

(A few miles from town)

On the road leading to Salem, we find a lone figure walking down the dirt pathway, still covered in grass and flowers from the days of the first settlers on this new world.

"Ah, a bright and clear day out. Not a single weed to be seen, and a fresh stream, perhaps I'll stop by Miss Anderson's and see if she has any squash she'd like to trade." said a middle age man with dark green eyes, brown hair, wearing a dark suit with a long flowing cape that went to his black boots, thick black gloves that went to his elbows, and holding a large black bag over his right shoulder as he walked down the road. "I should hope my dear cousin Gwendolyn doesn't give me strife, she continues to do it merely to spite me as much as the days are in a year. I should hope she finds a husband soon."

As he walked down the road and towards a stream, he noticed that a small girl with brown hair and a small white apron was about to slip into the river.

"Ooh, a flower." She said while bending down and slipped into the river due to the muddy banks. "Ah!"

"Child!" he called dropping the bag and running over quickly.

"Help!" She gasped while trying to gasp for air, only to start sinking into the water. "Help!"

The man rushed over quickly and dove into the water and grabbed her wrist before rushing to pull her from the water.

The child gasped while being held in his arms.

"Are you alright child?"

"Cough...cough...yes mister." She hacked while coughing up water.

"Pray to God himself you weren't caught in the rain. This stream would have surely claimed your innocent soul had no one been here."

She lightly blushed. "T-Thank you...mister."

"Why are you alone in the woods?"

"Looking for flowers." She said quickly. "Mama's sick with fever and pretty flowers might help."

"I can understand wanting to help ones parent, especially in these times of sickness and fear." he nodded patting her head. "But I do not think your mother would wish you to go to this much lengths if it meant endangering yourself."

She nodded as he let the child down. "Thank you mister."

"Tell you what, since I am on my way, I will help you gather some flowers and ensure you make it home safe and sound."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we better hurry, it's almost dark out. Spooks and devils will be prowling very soon."

"Mama said devils don't hurt people, only people do that."

He looked at her in silence and shook his head. "Young child, there are things I've seen, things I've heard, and things I have been told. And one thing I know to be true is that devils, all kinds, hurt people. Whether they be for sheer pleasure or madness, I have yet to see one devil that would be considered approachable as a person."

"Oh...so if I was a devil I would be a meany?" She pouted.

"...let us focus on the task at hand and get you enough flowers to liven up any household."

"Ok!" She smiled before running off, making the man run after her.

(A bit later)

-The Salem boundary point-

"Mmmm~" she smiled while holding a lot of wildflowers in her arms as the man had a flower in his hair, a gift from the young girl.

"I believe your mother will be quite pleased." He said while noticing the town was deserted.

"Thank you mister."

The man was about to say something when he noticed the girl just...vanished into thin air. He jumped and looked around while narrowing his eyes. "Something...is amiss."

As he walked into the town, he noticed the windows were closed and the doors bolted.

'Let's see. Boarded windows with a hint of sage? Odd choice, but there is no doubt about it, this town has been cursed.' He thought while looking around. 'But I better keep myself from trying anything foolish, the sheriff here is more sadistic then any devil I came across, and he's mortal.' he made his way to the well and glanced down it. 'I best keep from drinking the water, lest it's been poisoned.'

As he looked down, he noticed a small house nearby that was semi open near the shutters.

'They must think I'm a witch or wizard, better fix that misunderstanding up.' he thought making his way over and to the door before giving a knock.

"Go away!"

"Relax brother, I am a servant of God not Satan." he spoke clearly. "I have come to help."

The door creaked open as a man stepped out. "How exactly?"

"I am familiar with the ways of sending the servants of hell back to the pits, along with keeping witches at bay." He spoke curtsied. "We can talk more inside."

The man stared at the newcomer before slowly opening it. "Please, come inside."

(Inside)

The man sat on a wooden chair as he noticed the wife in hysterics and the husband was crossed. 'Must have lost a child or family member, better not pry too deeply into their tragedy.'

"It...It happened so quickly…there was no warning…"

"It has to be a demon." The man frowned.

"...so what exactly happened?" The 'newcomer' asked.

"The sky was clear, the sun was out, and...and…."

"And then Samson…" the man gripped his hands tightly. "Was beheaded and his...organs were used as a witch's circle."

"Hmm, I see." He said with a nod. "Was there an unholy storm or mist by chance?"

"A black haze."

"Mmm...you have a witch in Salem." He said gravely. "But how many and what powers they command is something I can not tell you, unless I investigated the area. But with George Corwin as sheriff, such a task would lead me to being marked a heretic or a criminal."

"Why is that?"

"A hunch." He said before getting up. "But if you provide me food and shelter, I promise that I will hunt the witches that killed your son and drive them from Salem forever."

"Please, avenge our son." pleaded the mother.

The newcomer started opening his bag while pulling out a bible. "I will good woman, that I will."

(Next morning)

'Now to try and find any signs on where the witch might be hiding.' He thought while looking around the town. 'Church? No, too holy. Maybe the smithguard? No witches hate iron as much as fairies. Mmm, maybe I'm missing something?' he looked around rubbing his chin. 'There must be some dead grass, that'd be a good clue.'

As he looked at the ground, he sniffed the dirt and cacked.

'Mercury, with a hint of goat's blood. Yep, this is a witch's doing, But is it just one or a coven?' he thought before hearing footsteps behind him and whirled around to see the girl from before.

"Hi mister." She waved. "What are you doing?"

"I am looking for something, but pray tell, what are you doing?" he frowned. "Especially after you vanished yesterday."

"I just walked away." She moved from side to side with her heels. "Mister? Want to play with me?"

"Not now, I have work that needs to be done."

She pouted as he turned around. "So you don't want to meet mama? She really wants to see you."

"Most people do."

"But she just wants your blood for her soup." She said with a smile.

"...what?" He turned to her.

"Mama wants you for dinner, papa got some deer for dinner." She smiled while the man felt very uncomfortable. "So can we play?"

"..."

"Please mister?"

"Uh…sure. Lead the way." He relented before he saw the girl running away, into the woods that is. "Wai! Don't go in there!"

"You can't catch me! He he!" she laughed with innocence.

He ran after her while his right arm felt itchy for some reason.

(Into the woods)

The man panted while looking around for the girl. 'How can she be so fast?'

"Catch me." said the girl's voice in the blistering wind.

"Child! Get back here!" He yelled while unable to find the source of the voice.

"He he he he."

He spun around while feeling dread in his soul as this was the deep woods, far from Salem and the adjacent towns, and the home of the indians that will kill him for just being white. "Come out!"

"He he he he he." The voice laughed before the man tripped and went falling down a ditch.

"Ah, ooh, ow, AH!" He cried out before landing on his head. "Ow...that hurt."

He turned his head before noticing that a small house was in the distance, one with no fence or barn, just a single hut. He narrowed his eyes and reached into his bag. 'Better get the stake.'

As he grabbed the bag and pulled out a wooden stake, he noticed that the small girl was running into the hut, making him fear for the child's sake.

"He he~"

"Child, come out of there right now." He yelled before rushing after her, only to notice that inside the house was...nothing. No fire, no cooking pot, just empty space with a deep dark pit in the middle of the floor. He looked around in alarm as his right arm itched more. "Why? Just why?"

A sickening odor came from the pit as the man looked around for anything off, which came in the form of strange symbols around the edges.

"Child, come out, it's not safe here." He called out as he heard laughing from the pit. 'God, if you're hearing me, please make sure my child never acts like this one.'

"Hehehehehe."

"Is that you child?"

"Mister." said the girl. "I see your wife, she enjoys it in here."

The man frowned as he still remembered his wife committed suicide by jumping into the sea, all because she married a 'monster'. 'Her? But how...no. This is just a trick.'

"She says hi. He he he."

"Come out of there now! I won't tell you again."

"He he." The girl giggled before saying in an adult voice. "Then come down then hunter."

"...are you the witch?"

Silence.

"Hello?" He asked before getting pushed by an invisible force and fell into the void. "AHHHHH!"

(A long way down later)

SPLAT!

The man groaned as he landed on a pile of still gooey bones. "Ow...ow."

That was when he noticed he was in a dark cave full of odd smelling odors and human remains, as a small light flickered in the distance. He got up while grabbing his stake and kept his guard up.

The wind rustled while noticing that there was a faint murmuring in the distance, the sounds of people chanting or just speaking an unknown language.

'Oh no. It's a coven of witches.' he thought with narrowed eyes. 'I'll end them all.'

That was when he walked towards the light, revealing a large room full of strange artifacts and a giant cauldron of bubbling water as several hooded figures with long staffs in their hands, stood around it, muttering to themselves.

'But I'm not sure if I can on my own. Perhaps this is where I meet my end.' He thought as his right arm itched again while noticing that someone was near the entrance.

That being the small girl, just playing with her fingers as if waiting for someone to appear.

"Mmmm~ Mmm mm mmm~"

'Her!' He thought as the child looked at him.

"Hi mister, I missed you." She smiled happily and in a cute voice.

"Do not mock me." he frowned. "You lead me here."

"Mmm." She looked at him with a smile. "Maybe?"

"I knew something was wrong, I should have cleansed your soul as soon as I met you."

"...why?" She asked innocently. "I'm already clean."

"Your soul is stained by that of the Devil."

"Me?" She said with a pout. "But I don't worship him, I worship Aphrodite."

"Still a pagan."

"..." she looked at him in the eyes before saying. "So you don't like me?"

"I have no choice, you are a witch as them."

The girl huffed before going inside the room, and snapped her fingers. "Knock him out, he is mine to deal with. And don't cut off his crotch yet."

'Oh no.' he thought as the hooded figures turned to him. "Stay back! By the lord's prayers I will stop you!"

They aimed their staffs at him as they charged up several pink and black orbs of lightning.

'Ah!' he thought before his arm itched like crazy. 'No! I'm not using that yet!'

BAM!

And cue him getting sent flying into a stalagmite.

"AHHH!" He gasped out while landing on the ground as the hooded figures appeared next to him and began to form more balls of light at him. 'Ok! Now it's time to use that cursed gauntlet!'

They chanted in the language while he reached for his right arm.

He pulled down his sleeve and revealed a green gauntlet with a black background and semi burnt white lines on the side as dried blood dripped from the skin and onto the stone covered floor. 'Come on you stupid gauntlet, just change me into something that won't kill me today!'

"Huh? What is that?" The child blinked while looking very confused. "It looks interesting."

"A tool I use for witches." He grunted out before twisting a small lense and looked through the images. 'So many monsters! Too many! Please let this one work!'

"Well you won't get a chance to use it." She said while the hooded figures blasted him.

FLASH!

Only for a bright green flash to be seen making them avert their eyes.

Only to reveal a giant gold and white bug like ball with black claws, green eyes and had a green symbol on his stomach.

"...what?" The little girl said in confusion along with the hooded figures.

"Behold, as my tool for the destruction of witches, I will use it to defend me!" he spoke before curling up into a ball and rolled at them.

Which lead to him going all over the place as the robed figures started to get crushed while others vanished from the cave, including the child, in a puff of smoke.

"May the force of God be with you in Heaven!" He yelled before he stopped and looked around. "...oh no. I didn't get them all." he facepalmed and cursed himself.

FLASH!

And changed back.

"...to hell with this thing!"

(Back in the surface)

A fox walked by the house while looking around for some food. It sniffed at the ground before walking off.

Which was when the man got out the front door and looked around in a hurry.

"Ok, where are those witches?" he frowned. "They couldn't have gotten too far from this town."

The gauntlet started itching again as he looked at it with a frown.

'I should've left it in that fallen star ages ago instead of putting it on while it was still burning.' He thought with a frown. 'Unable to remove it even when I take a wash.'

It kept on getting unbearable as it began to glow green and looked ready to work again.

"Now to weed out the witches." He sighed before looking at the images. "But with what exactly?" he turned the wheel and hummed. "Perhaps...this one."

FLASH!

And turned into a blue and black reptile with a long pointed head, sharp claws, and rounded feet as the symbol was on his chest.

"This beast will allow me to check all over." He said before running faster then the wind.

(A second later)

-Salem-

A woman looked out the window while getting spooked from a blue blur that came right passed the house. "AHH! Devil!"

"What is it?!"

"I-It was a blue devil!"

"...what?! Oh no! The witch has summoned her familiar!"

"What do we do?!"

"Pray for our souls!"

(Elsewhere)

The blur kept on running around before noticing a small abandoned barn near the town's border and stopped as he changed back. "This looks like the spot."

As he looked around, he noticed several animal bones near the front gate, all of them horses.

'Ok, they know about the infernal gauntlet, they know I'm a witch hunter, but they don't know anything else about me.' He thought while steeling himself. 'And hopefully I do not accidentally burn another town...like back in Wales.' he moved to the door and slowly pushed it open.

Only to see nothing inside, just an empty room.

'Do not fall for it. It is an illusion.'

"He he he." The girl's voice giggled out from all around the barn. "Hi mister, did you miss me?"

"Show yourself."

"To hurt me?" She asked. "Because I want to tell you something special~"

"And that is?"

The girl appeared in front of him before smiling. "Marry me~"

"..."

"Mister? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, now perish!" he declared swinging the stake out.

Only for the girl to vanish and appeared a few feet away.

"Aw. But we would be so perfect together." She smiled while her voice changed to an older woman's vocal pattern. "Especially after you saved my life, a little debt that made me want to have you as my husband."

"Do not try to sway me with your silver tongue!"

"But I'm being honest." She pouted. "I want to marry you under the eyes of Aphrodite. Why can't you see that and just forget about your wife? She's dead and I'm not."

"Do not speak of my wife!" he yelled running at her.

She huffed before her form changed into that of a short grey skinned woman with black arcane symbols on her shoulders, wearing a nomadic red and black dress with a hood, no pants or stocking, long silver hair that went to her wide hips and had purple highlights, light pink eyes, pointed ears, an F cup chest, and holding an oak staff with a raven's head and a gold ring running though its eyes. "Oh please, I know you miss her, but move on. Get married to me and you don't have to worry about death or heartache. I mean, I did come here to establish a home for heartbroken witches, isn't that a good thing mister?"

"Bringing a curse on the land and killing the people is not worth it. And telling me to move on to my wife and lower my standards to a witch is nothing short of blasphemy."

"..." she sighed heavily. "So you won't love me willingly?"

"Never."

She huffed before raising her staff up. "Then I will make you fall for me, right after I finish up with the William family."

A blast of black energy was sent flying out of the barn as the call of history began to be played out.

"Now that a scapegoat is created." She pointed her staff at the man. "Time to make you fall in love with Hexia Castera, high priestess of Aphrodite and ruler of the witches."

"Never!" He spoke before dialing in on the gauntlet.

FLASH!

And turned into a tall man with flames coming from his face and shoulders as the symbol appeared on his chest.

Hexia fired a blast of black energy at the man as she began to float in the air.

He reared his hands and let out a stream of flames that hit the energy head on.

BOOM!

Causing the barn to catch on fire in the process as another ball of darkness went flying at him, sending him right into a wall.

"Being so stubborn won't help you!"

"Neither will following a god that believes women are useless." Hexia retorted. "But you will soon love me mister, and that's a promise!"

He frowned at the first part as he saw the flames covering their escape routes. "Never!"

She disappeared before appearing behind him and blasted him with a burst of water.

"AH!"

"Just submit to me, mister!" She said while blasting him with more water. "Otherwise you'll have to suffer!"

He groaned from the water before hitting the symbol and turned into a red armored insect with dark green eyes and said symbol on his chest. "You will suffer in hell!"

She dodged a blast of water before changing tactics and started raining down flaming hail at the armored figure.

The creature let out a bigger burst of water which doused the flames. He then noticed that the woman was about to summon a giant hand of flames from a black circle. 'Oh no.'

She used the hand to grab the figure before moving closer to him. "Just accept my love, I'm the perfect bride for you."

"No you're not!" he groaned struggling in the grip.

"Aw." She frowned. "How rude, but I wonder. What else can that object do?" She then moved towards the symbol and pressed it.

FLASH!

Causing her to momentarily lose control of the hand as a giant one eyed plant creature appeared on the ground.

"This!" He wrapped his vine like arms around her before sending her flying out of the barn as she tumbled down a hill.

"Ow, ow! Gah! Ow!" She gasped out while landing at the base of a tree. "Ow…."

As she got up, she saw the plant moving towards her, leading her to take flight.

"Mister, you will pay for that." She frowned while moving far away from his reach. "I will make you my husband, that I swear. But before I depart, what is thy name?"

"You will not escape!" he yelled before lashing both arms out.

Only to miss her by a few feet.

"I asked you a question, what kind of gentleman keeps his name a secret to his bride?" Hexia floated higher into the sky. "Now What is your name witch hunter?"

"You are not my bride, but I am your executioner. You may call me, Benjamin McArther." He called out as the woman smirked.

"Benjamin, we will meet again." She chuckled as she turned into mist. "And when we do, we will be married, one way or another."

FLASH!

The plant man changed back while he frowned at his failure. "Damn it! I can not believe I let her get away, and she was so close!"

As he cursed his luck, the gauntlet began to itch again, albeit slower than usual.

"The first time in my career when a witch has slipped through my fingers!" He snapped before calming himself down. "Still, at least nothing else can go…oh right. The town is in a frenzy over the witches and if they find out I started the fire, I might be placed in prison...again."

As he looked back towards the town of Salem, he could see the people running towards a lone house in a frenzy. "I best go rest their minds and tell them the land is safe."

He then recalled the last time he tried that and paled.

"Or I can just go to another town, I heard Jamestown is in need of a witch hunter." He said before walking away as his cape blowing in the wind. 'Hopefully things go more smoothly there.'

xxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin McArther (Witch Hunter- WHBen)

Age: 35

Affiliation: Good

Dimension: 34511- 66 WHB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (Infernal gauntlet)

Aliens used: Cannonball, XLR8, Heatblast, Water Hazard, Wildvine.

Bio: Born in the year 1657 in southern Wales, he was the son of a small time blacksmith and was on his way to be married to his sweetheart until she died from a sudden plague, which left him in a start of depression until the omnitrix landed near his family estate and it attached to his arm, still red hot. Due to that, he gained massive burns that are regularly healed by the watch, although he attributed it to 'witch sense' after finding the witch that killed his wife and used the omnitrix to destroy her and a few farms in the process. Became a wandering fugitive that was excommunicated from the church for his actions and jailed a few times in the past. Is considered gruff with a burning hatred for witches and other monsters, but is still willing to help those in need.


	2. Chapter 2: YMKikyo

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter two, Shotcon's Wrath._

Xxxxx

-Japan, Tokyo, around 2015-

We find ourselves in one of the more expensive and private neighborhoods. All the while people go to and fro from their businesses and homes as we head towards a rather large mansion in the middle of a small hill.

This was the Kimara residence and it a respectable part of Tokyo society itself. Of course it became that way due to their way of life.

And no it wasn't because they gave to charity, no it was for a different reason.

They were...well, let's find out instead of explaining shall we?

We zoom over towards it and saw numerous well dressed men standing around it on guard. Each one looked like a well trained soldier with two katanas on their persons. Suffice to say, they were eager killers of living things.

But as we get closer to the mansion, we find it was relatively peaceful inside. Clean, beautiful, old fashion, and even looked like it was sparkling.

It also had several maids...going to the master of the house with...resignation papers?

"I quit!" yelled a blond woman with a C cup chest and small ass, while glaring at a man with dark hair, dark black eyes, an 'X' shaped scar on his chin, and had a black kimono on. "And you can't make me stay here Kebin-sama!"

"You're making a big mistake."

"No you are!" She growled. "I've put up with your brat of a son for so long but when you hired that..that yokai maid! That's where I draw the line!"

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"She's crazy! And she nearly stabbed me with a knife!"

"I'm sure she had a reason."

"Well I'm done with this crazy place and the other maids agree with me Kebin-sama!" She growled before stomping off. "Good day!"

SLAM!

He shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh. "Another one, ugh. This is the tenth maid this week."

Knock knock.

'And it will never end today.' He thought with a groan. 'If this keeps up, my whole place will end up in shambles with dirt and grime everywhere.'

Knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"Kebin-sama. Your son has returned from school." said a call voice from the other end.

"Oh, bring him to his room Kikyo."

"As you wish sir." The voice said while the sounds of footsteps was heard going down the right side of the door.

'At least I can count on one maid around here.' Kebin thought while looking at his paperwork. 'Still...she really has a high yen count...ugh. So much yens...down the drain. Just for paying her.'

The person walking down the hall was silent while a shorter figure followed them. They looked over and saw a small child with long black hair pulled back in a straight ponytail with the sides of his head shaved, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a dark gray short sleeved hoodie, a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants, as well as black and white shoes. "Deburin-sama, weren't you supposed to be in your room studying?"

"I didn't wanna study."

"Deburin-sama." The figure gave him a dark glare. "You must study or you will shame the Kimara family's name."

"Aw come on! Can't I just learn from my father directly?"

"No, Kebin-sama is busy currently." The figure said. "As for you, to your room. Now."

"Come on Kikyo, let me play some video games, then I'll get to it."

"...fine, but only one game, and no more than an hour at most."

"Yes! Thanks Kikyo." He said before running off.

The figure sighed before walking into a small room with a large mirror at one end and sat on the bed. "..." she then grabbed a pillow and screamed with joy. "AHHHHHHH!" 'He said thank you! He said that to me!' she fell back on her bed and kicked her feet into the air in excitement. "AAAAHHH!"

As she slowly calmed down, the figure looked at the mirror to reveal a tall woman with long brownish pink hair, dark green eyes, a slightly tanned disposition, thick eyelashes, with an H cup chest and large ass, wearing a black and white french maid's outfit and a pair of brown sandals that made her look even taller, and had a small black and green bracelet the size of a small watch with a pinkish green hue on the lense.

"...I must compose myself. Deburin-sama might become suspicious if he heard my laughter." she muttered taking a deep breath. 'But still, he said thanks!'

That was when she fixed her bow and got up while looking at the bracelet.

"Better start cleaning the mansion." Kikyo said while looking at it. She headed out of her room and went back down the hall. "But which one to use first today?"

That was when she saw a maid slipping inside the kitchen with a small bottle in her hand.

'What's she up to?' Kikyo thought before carefully walking inside, only to see the maid putting the liquid into Deburin's sandwich.

"He he he, no good maid, making me look like a fool. I will show her. And this poison will do the trick." The maid chuckled. "Oh, I'd love to see the look on her face when her precious 'Deburin-sama' eats his meal, his last meal that is."

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Nothing, go away." The maid dismissed her. "Stupid butler."

"I'm not a butler you baka."

The maid blinked before turning around and saw Kikyo right behind her, glaring at her. "A-AAAHHHH! Onihime!"

"It's Kikyo, now what was it about putting poison in Deburin-sama's food again?"

"N-Nothing! You misheard me!"

She frowned before picking up a cleaver from the knife rack. "What punishment do you want? Death by cleaver or death by alien maids?"

"S-Stay away you yokai!"

She sighed. "I will ask one more time. Death by cleaver or death by alien maids?"

"Neither!" she grabbed the poison and lunged at Kikyo.

She slashed at the maid and cut off her chest in a single hit before using the blunt end to break her lower back. "..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she cried out while bleeding on the floor.

Kikyo then looked at her opponent while putting the cleaver on her spine. "Alien maids it is, now which one should I use to hurt you?"

"Damn...you…"

FLASH!

A pink light covered the room before a tall red skinned woman with four green eyes, four normal yet muscular arms, with long black hair that went to her large ass and formed a ponytail, a O cup chest, wearing a long kimono with ripped edges near the arms and stomach area, and a pink hourglass on her neck, appeared and glared at the scared maid.

"Time to see how much pain you can endure." She said in a dark voice before grabbing her with all of her arms and pulled in every direction.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

SQUISH!

The maid, who's luck was bad before, became four separate pieces of flesh that dripped large amounts of blood onto the ground and walls as Kikyo dropped the body parts and started cleaning the evidence away.

'Messy messy messy.'

(Some time later)

"There, all clean." She said while looking at a sparkling kitchen as she was back to normal. She then looked at the boiling pot and placed some meat into it. "Hopefully the wild tanukis enjoy the meal. After all, it is only fair. A beast gives its flesh to another beast to survive."

"Kikyo!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my game console?" asked Deburin.

"No, why?" She asked as the boy looked at the pot.

"What's that?"

"Maiden soup." She said dryly.

"Can I try it?"

"No, it's for the tanukis."

"Aw."

"I can make you a sandwich later, is that alright with you Deburin-sama?"

"I guess." He grumbled.

Kikyo went back to her work while the boy kept on looking around the kitchen. 'Too cute.'

"I need to find my game console." He muttered before looking at her pump ass as it jiggled from side to side with each sway of the woman's body. He smirked before passing by and lightly brushed his hand against it.

She blinked before shrugging and went back to her work.

He smirked before he started poking the thick ass with both fingers.

Boing~

'Keep it together, oh Kami, Deburin-sama is feeling me up~!' Kilyo thought while moaning in her head as her breathing became even heavier. 'Ooooh~'

'Still as soft as yesterday.' he thought squeezing a cheek with a chuckle.

She moaned in her head before noticing something was coming right at them.

WOSSSH!

'What the…?' She thought before suddenly grabbing the boy and jumped out of the way as the wall exploded suddenly.

BOOOOM!

It exploded and caused a huge hole in the wall to form.

As this happened, a figure grabbed Deburin by the back and caused him to go flying out of the hole and into the sky.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"DEBURIN-SAMA!" Kikyo yelled out in shock before she started to shake as she gripped her hands in rage. 'THEY DARE TO STEAL HIM!'

As she stood there, she turned around and stomped towards her room and opened the closet to reveal a large katana with a golden dragon on the scabbard and a tight black and gold kimono like bodysuit with a large bow on the back.

"This." She ripped off her outfit to reveal millions of bullet holes, scars, burn marks, and a tattoo with an eight headed dragon going from her upper breasts to her back, before putting the outfit on and placed the katana on her back. "Means." She pulled it out and swung it around while revealing a blood covered blade. "WAR!"

(With Deburin)

"Let me go!" He yelled while the figure, a slender woman with dark purple armor, a helmet with an 'X' on the visor and a hoop at the end, with a small ass and C cup chest, with claws that dangled the body around by his hood.

She muttered something in an unknown language as she flew towards the east side of Tokyo and dodged several buildings and vehicles in the process.

"Do you know who I am? Your head will be taken by the end of the day!"

The woman kept on muttering before a gun appeared on her back and aimed at his face.

"AHHHH!" he screamed out in fear and shut his mouth.

The woman put the gun away before flying past a skyscraper and landed on the helipad, where several men in suits were waiting for her. All of the moved over with two grabbing the boy.

"Let me go!"

"Quiet." One of the men said. "Or do we have to push you off the roof?"

Deburin gulped in fear.

"Give us a reason kid, we'll do it."

He paled before the woman raised a hand up and pointed to him.

"You will be getting the cash Hachi-Hachi." He said as the men dragged the boy away. "After the boss 'cuts' him some slack."

She pointed again.

"What? You want him or something?"

She nodded.

"Forget it."

She pointed several blasters at him while they started to light up.

"Trying to stab us in the back? Kill this bitch!"

BOOM!

And cue the guy exploding into bits as the other men paled and dragged the boy away quickly.

Hachi-Hachi sighed before walking behind them, savoring the moment before striking down her prey.

"Quick! Call the boss!"

BOOM!

"AHHHH!"

Deburin paled while getting dragged faster into an elevator as it closed in front of him. 'Kikyo! Where are you?!'

(Later on)

"Deburin-sama! I'm on my way!" Kikyo yelled while running down the street like an olympic runner, in the middle of traffic.

BEEP BEEP!

"Hey! Get out of the road!"

SLICE!

And cue the katana slicing the car in half as Kikyo ran through the car itself before it exploded.

"Deburin-sama!" she cried out. "Where are you?!"

As this happened, she noticed several lights inside the tallest skyscraper in the area.

"There he is." she narrowed her eyes and ran even faster. She then got an idea and transformed into a small green and pink creature with four fin like growths on its head, an A cup chest and small ass, and study legs and arms as the symbol was on its head. "Time to cover more ground."

ZIP!

And cue hundreds of little figures appearing all at once.

"Spread out and find him!"

"Why?" They asked.

"Because if you don't I will commit seppuku right now!"

"Yes ma'am!" they saluted and spread out.

The main one ran into the skyscraper while hoping nothing happened to Deburin.

(With said boy)

CRASH!

He groaned while in a cell that was very small for him as a man closed the door on him.

"Stay there brat, the boss will wanna deal with you in one piece." He said while walking away.

Deburin panicked and ran around the room before getting himself stuck. "Gah! Too tight!" he tried to squirm to move, but it just made it worse. "So tight!"

As he tried to get out of his predicament, Hachi-Hachi was busy looking for him and blasting guards in the process.

BOOM!

SPLAT!

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Shoot her! Shoot her!"

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAH!"

The woman kept on blasting before coming across the door and placed explosives on the sides. She backed up before they blew the door open and walked inside.

"Ah! No no! Not again!"

She moved towards Deburin before placing a strange device, which looked like a large needle, on his throat which suddenly opened up and became a collar with a small red gem on the front as the needles injected themselves into his larynx and vocal cords.

It glowed before it started injecting him with a strange fluid that began to hurt a lot.

"Xzxzaxzxacz. Zxacz...testing." Hachi-Hachi said in a very calm voice. "Testing. Is that permanent Sotoraggian translator on? Testing testing."

"Wait, I can understand you now!"

"Yes." She crossed her arms. "As for the device in your neck, you can't remove it so don't try it."

He touched the device and looked at her confused. "Why did you do this? You tried to give me to them."

"I was payed, duh." She deadpanned. "Names Eighteight, or in your tongue Hachi-Hachi. Bounty hunter extraordinary."

Deburin paled.

"And I'm here to offer you a choice."

"What's that?"

"Simple, either stay here and get your ears cut off by this 'yakuza' boss or become my apprentice." She moved her thumb over his cheek. "So what is it boy?"

"Apprentice?" he looked at her in surprise. "But why make the offer? Why didn't you just take the money?"

"Oh I will take it." Hachi-Hachi chuckled. "But not now. As for my reasons, it's really simple. You have your father's cruelty and a cute factor that can make anyone fall for you. Like me, for example, the cruelty part not the falling part, you aren't there yet kid."

"Wait...what?"

"You heard me." She deadpanned. "Now what will you choose? My offer or the loss of your ears? Choose wisely."

He gulped hearing that while idly touching his ears at the gruesome image. 'KIKYO!'

(On the lower floors)

Two guards sat on some chairs while drinking some tea.

"I hate working the morning shift." One guard sighed. "Too many people looking at us."

"Yeah, wish it was the night so we could go out and get some sushi."

"I prefer ramen."

"That goes to your gut."

"I don't have a gut!"

"Dude, it's obvious."

The doors opened as we find a very pissed off Kikyo, in human form, walking towards the guards with her blade drawn.

"Um Hojo."

"What?"

"We have company."

He turned and paled. "N...No! Not her! Not Jū-ison!"

SLICE!

And cue his head getting cut right in the middle of his face.

"Take me to Deburin-sama and your boss." She frowned while her aura looked like a giant golden dragon with eight heads and red eyes. "**Now.**"

'Oh Kami, I'm pissing myself!'

"**Do it.**" She growled before seeing more guards appearing from the pillars as she placed her katana in its scabbard and moved towards her bracelet. "Looks like you will die today. Pity, the floors will be so messy after this."

"Kill this-"

FLASH!

A bright pink light covered the room while causing the guards to go blind.

"AHH! I can't see!"

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR ORGANS OUT THROUGH YOUR EYE SOCKETS!"

The guards paled as a large cat like creature with a thin waist, large muscles, a G cup chest and small ass, with a long ripped black kimono on her back and shoulders like a cape, dark pink eyes, large black spikes on each of her hands, the symbol on her right shoulder, and with a thin looking face, charged at them and began slicing them to pieces with the now elongated spikes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL YAKUZA GRUNTS!"

"SHOOT IT!"

BANG BANG BANG!

The woman ran faster before using various sumo moves and mixed martial arts to dodge and block the attacks as she grabbed one of the guards and ripped his arms off and started beating him with them. "TASTE YOUR OWN ARMS!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"RUN AWAY!" One guard screamed before getting stabbed in the groin and was eviscerated from the bottom up.

"RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!"

(With Deburin)

He gulped while Hachi-Hachi stood there looking at her nails.

'Looks like I need a pedicure later.'

"You sure I can't just head home?"

"No." She deadpanned. "Besides, the human that hired me has a bounty on your head. Ten million yen for your head, alive or dead. So you can imagine the other bounty hunters coming after you, like my two idiot brothers."

"You have brothers?" he gulped.

"Yes, younger brothers." She trailed a finger across Deburin's cheek. "They are stupid, but hey, you can't choose your family. Apprentices however, you can choose." She then patted his face. "I never had one so if you choose me over losing your ears, you might get some brownie points from me."

"Uh...apprentice?"

"So you choose that occupation? Good." Hachi-Hachi patted his head. "I will make you a living weapon in no time flat."

'Kikyo where are you?'

(With said woman)

She looked at the carriage in front of her as she changed back and stabbed a barely breathing guard in the stomach with her katana. "Where. Is. Your. Boss?"

"Ahhh!"

She twisted the blade to the right. "Where is he?!"

"AHHH! T-Top level!"

"Where is Deburin-sama. And the one who took him." She twisted the blade to the right. "Tell me!"

"D-Dungeon!"

"Where is it?"

"I-It's under the top floor! Please don't kill me!"

Kikyo frowned. "Do you have a family?"

"...no?"

"Good, because I would have to kill them too." She said before disemboweled his stomach and sliced his head off with the katana. She turned to the stairs and calmly walked towards it.

(Top floor)

Within a small office, we find a tall man with a scar over his left eye and wearing a gray business suit, working on some paperwork as he had a large spear hanging behind him with a golden tiger on the blade itself. "I need to remember why I even do this."

As he finished the last one, his telephone rang as he answered it.

"Maikeru akenomyōsei speaking."

"_Boss! The men! The men are getting slaughtered down here!_"

"What?!"

"_We can't stop-AHHHHH!_"

The line went dead as Maikeru frowned and placed the phone down.

"Who would DARE to try this against me?" He frowned before recalling what job he gave that bounty hunter. "...I see. The Yamata no Orochi has finally returned. To think, she used to run all of japan with an iron fist. Still, let her come. Things have changed since her 'retirement'."

(With Kikyo)

She kept a stern expression while the guy in front of her fell to pieces, literally. She then quickly turned and stabbed a guard in the face before kicking him out a window while a female guard walked out with a metal bo staff.

"Look at this, a bug." She chuckled. "Looks like I'm going to squash you like one."

"Move or I will rip those breasts off and feed them to you."

"What a coincidence, I was going to say the same to you."

She frowned before walking towards the woman. "Then I hope your reincarnation is less stupid then you are now, baka."

"Bring it." The guard smirked before rushing at her.

Kikyo dodged the strikes while the other woman started to get annoyed with each failed strike. "Slow. Not even at my level, and I had twenty nine years of experience killing bitches like you."

"Your head is going on my wall!" She growled before Kikyo grabbed the staff and began to bend it. "W-What?!"

She then broke it in half and stabbed the woman to the wall by her waist. "Pathetic."

"A-Ah...how…?"

"Simple adrenaline. The rest though is my secret." Kikyo said before slicing the guard's breasts off and shoved them down the throat, breaking her jaw in the process. "I warned you."

The woman screamed in pain while passing out from the pain.

(With Deburin)

He gulped while Hachi-Hachi was busy measuring him with a laser like measuring tape. "Um…"

"I'm getting your height and width right. For your armor." She said. "We can't have you going around naked during missions."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Also the armor is permanent." She added. "It grows with your body and, if you wish it, can use nanotechnology to allow the metal to fuse with your bones. But I highly discourage that, you might mutate by accident...like my idiot brother."

He shivered hearing and imagining that. "Um…"

"Also you have to stay be me." She said calmly. "After all, I am your new master and mother now."

Deburin did a spit take. "What?!"

"A master is similar to a parent in my culture, so say goodbye to your yakuza father and say hello to your new mother." She pointed to herself. "Namely me."

"But I...I'm no-"

She closed his lips with her fingers. "I will let go of your mouth, only if you call me mother from now on. Got it?"

He blushed and slowly nodded.

She moved the hand away. "Now, what do you say now, son?"

"Kaa-san."

"Good, now I'm going to first get the bounty." She grabbed him by the arms. "Then I'm dragging you to Sotoragg for your training."

"Isn't that kinda far?"

"Yes, about a light year from your solar system. But the wait will be worth it son." She said while dragging him out of the room. "Now no complaining on the way there."

'Kikyo! HELP!'

(Top floor)

Maikeru waited in his chair while looking at the doors, waiting for the Yamata no Orochi to come. 'Any minute now.'

BOOM!

The doors went flying as we find a guard, now a bloody paste from the head down, getting thrown into the room as Kikyo glared at the man.

"Where is Deburin-sama?" She growled while placing her katana back in its scabbard.

"Ah, I'm amazed you managed to come this far." He smirked. "Especially when you're a retired killer."

She walked towards Maikeru. "Where is he? Or do I have to kill you next?"

"Just like the Yamata no Orochi. Always to the point." he stood up. "Where he is is none of your concern."

"It is." Kikyo frowned. "After all, he is under my protection."

"Yes, but he's being taken care of by my bounty hunter. He won't last the night, much less a few minutes talking to me."

She frowned. "Last chance, where is he or I will make your body unrecognizable to the police."

"You're free to try, but I'll show you what I can do." Maikeru smirked before grabbing the spear as dark energy poured out of his hands and into the weapon.

"A foolish hybrid." Kikyo sighed before hitting her bracelet and turned into a large black and gray wolf with a small ass, a D cup chest, covered in a tattered kimono that extended around her arms and legs, sharp teeth and claws, and was muscular with the symbol on her stomach. "I will rip you apart!"

"Your pelt will make for a grand trophy in my room." Maikeru said before slashing the air and caused a black arc to go flying at the alien.

She dodged it and ran towards the man, claws at the ready. She opened up her maw into four parts and let out a sonic howl. "**ROOOOAAAARRRRR!**"

The man cried out in pain while holding his ears before getting tackled by the alien. "GAH!" he hissed in pain when he felt claws digging into his arms.

"You have messed with the wrong maid." She growled before grabbing his head with her head and started biting down.

CRACK!

CRUNCH!

"AHHHHH!" He cried out before his head was crushed into bone and blood.

She spat the bone out while changing back. "Poo! Poo! Never try that again. Poo!"

(With Deburin at the same time)

"Good thing my ship is in the underground docking bay, we'll get out of here in no time."

"And the money?"

"..." she turned around and went to the elevator. "Almost forgot about that. Thank you, son."

'How could she forget about that?' He thought as they got inside. 'And why am I even helping her?!'

Ping.

The doors closed as some music came on the speakers.

Deburin looked around while noticing Hachi-Hachi's ass and slowly gained a devious smirk. He 'accidentally' tripped with his hand brushing against it.

She blinked and looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Rub my ass."

"I didn't rub your ass."

"Yes you did." Hachi-Hachi frowned. "And you better apologize or I will ground you for fifty so years."

He gulped.

"Kidding. I don't mind, but you can't grope a metal ass and chest." She laughed. "Unless you're willing to let me bathe you that is."

He blushed at how casual she said it.

Hachi-Hachi looked at the door before it finally got to the top floor. "Now to get the money and get you home."

'I wonder if I could get to really see her without the armor on.' Deburin thought while imagining a naked woman under the armor.

'_Hi son. Want to wash my back~?_'

He blushed and couldn't help but give a perverted grin.

However as this happened, he saw...a body hanging on the wall by a spear as Kikyo was cleaning her blade with his now ripped sleeve.

All the while a very dark aura appeared and nearly suffocated Deburin with its malice and hate.

"K-K-Kikyo?"

She looked up before pointing to Hachi-Hachi. "So, you brought Deburin-sama here. Good, I didn't need to destroy this building or pain the place with your blood. Now hand him over."

"Zxaszx."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow before tapping her bracelet and caused it to glow pink. "Much better. The Maid's tool of trade is working just fine. Speak up teme."

"I said no. He's my apprentice and son now."

"...what did you just say?"

"You heard me. He's my son and apprentice."

Kikyo got up while the aura intensified and took the physical form of a large snake like dragon with eight heads and eight tails, golden scales, and red eyes. "**WHAT?!**"

"And we were just leaving, now." Hachi-Hachi said before seeing Kikyo grab the table and chucked it at her.

CRASH!

"**YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM BITCH!**" she roared before lunging at Hachi-Hachi and looked like she was foaming at the mouth.

The bounty hunter dodged while taking aim with her blasters.

Kikyo saw this and sliced them with her blade before tackling her right into a wall. Deburin moved to the side and winced when he heard a loud crash.

Hachi-Hachi groaned before getting thrown out a window as she activated her boosters. "You might be formidable, but that boy is coming with me."

Kikyo growled before suddenly jumping out and slammed her bracelet.

FLASH!

CRASH!

Causing a massive dust cloud to form all over the city block and rose above the skyscraper itself.

"YOU WILL PERISH AND BURN TODAY!" roared a booming voice as a giant fifty foot tall woman with white and red markings, two long fins in the shape of a ponytail, dark pink eyes, a T cup chest and large ass, with a large organic katana attached to her right arm, and the symbol on her neck.

"Oh great a To'kustar." Hachi-Hachi grumbled. "Just my luck."

The alien let out a loud roar and brought the sword up and swung it down.

She dodged before blasting her with her arm cannons.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOOM!

But it did little to stop the giant as she swung the blade at Hachi-Hachi. She flew away while Deburan himself had to jump and run down the stairs as the place shook.

"Ah!" He tripped while going all the way down the stairs, crashing all the way as the giant got hit in the face by missiles.

"GAH!"

"Your species are so cumbersome." Hachi-Hachi smirked before aiming for the fins. "And have an easy weak point."

"SILENCE!" She growled before getting hit and screamed in pain as missiles hit her head, only for her to raise her blade up as it glowed a pink hue. "OROCHI SLASH!"

SHING!

And sent an arc of pink energy right at Hachi-Hachi as it sent her flying into a building.

"GAH!" she screamed feeling her armor melt from the attack. She growled. "You win this round but next time, I'm getting my son and apprentice back and you won't be able to stop me!"

The giant was about to grab Hachi-Hachi before she went flying downwards, kissed a now tired Deburin on the cheek, before flying right into the basement area and used her ship, a large drill like cruiser with purple and red markings, to warp right out of the area in a flash.

He turned red while looking very surprised that he could feel that from her helmet.

"DEBURIN-SAMA!" Kikyo yelled before changing back and hugged him against her chest. "Are you ok?! Did you get injured?! Are you malnourished?!"

"N-No." he groaned from her tight grip. 'Soft!'

She kept on hugging him while Deburin felt his soul leaving his body. "I was so worried! I thought that no good slut was going to do unspeakable things to you!"

"Um...no." He got out. "She kinda...wanted me to be a bounty hunter."

Kikyo frowned. "No. And you will not refer to her as a kaa-san either."

"Well I-"

"Ever."

"...ok." He sighed.

She patted his head. "Let's take you home Deburin-sama. You look absolutely filthy."

"Well it doesn't help I was stuck in a cell."

She dragged him away. "No excuses, you are going to get bathed." 'He he he.'

"Fine." He grumbled while looking at her ass. 'Ok...that outfit really makes that ass look bigger.'

(Later)

Deburin sighed while getting washed by a naked Kikyo, all the while noticing her many scars and tattoos.

'A bit here, a bit there...so messy. Messy messy messy.'

"I'm clean Kikyo."

"Ahem." She glared.

"I mean Kikyo-chan."

She smiled. "Good boy, but you forgot your little katana."

He blushed and saw her hand move towards it and gulped while popping a nosebleed. 'Hentai!'

"Now let me clean that little thing." Kikyo smiled while rubbing the tiny worm. "After all, it's a maid's job to be efficient in her tasks." 'My, it's grown a lot since last time.'

"I-I-I can wash it myself!"

"No." She deadpanned while placing her chest on his back. "Now hold still."

'So soft!' He thought as his worm increased in size and he got a nosebleed.

'He he, such a cute little boy~' she thought licking her lips. 'And soon, his virginity will be mine~'

Deburin shivered at this. 'Why do I feel so scared right now?'

(Elsewhere)

-Above earth's surface, Hachi-Hachi's ship-

"Ugh, that damn maid ruined everything. I didn't get my money, or my apprentice and son." Hachi-Hachi grumbled. "And to think that stupid maid had the omnitrix...ugh! There goes my paycheck for the week."

As she looked at the earth below, she pulled out a small picture of Deburin from a slot on her right hand, one taken in secret during the measuring process.

"..." she placed it on the left side of the control panel and chuckled. "Don't worry son, once I'm done with you, well...let's just say you will only love me and only me. Fu fu fu~"

xxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Kikyo Jū-ison (Yakuza Maid- YMKikyo)

Age: 28

Affiliation: Neutral

Dimension: 30008- 12 YMK10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (Maid's tool of trade), mastery over all fighting styles, swordsmanship, adrenaline overload.

Aliens used: Four Arms, Ditto, Rath, Blitzwolfer, Way Big.

Bio: Born in the slums of Kyoto, abandoned by her family, Kikyo Jū-ison was taken in by the previous yakuza boss of Tokyo as a surrogate daughter and slowly rose through the ranks until she became feared as the Yamata no Orochi, the greatest boss of all Japan. However, after a run in with her Maid's tool of trade that landed in her office, she reflected upon her actions and retired and became a wandering ronin for a few years until Kebin Kimara offered her a job protecting her son and became its head maid. Considered a shotcon by most, especially to those that know of her love for the young master, she is a proper lady in public and a giggling school girl in private. However when push comes to shove and her master is endangered, she will gladly regain her former namesake to kill all that stand in her way, be it human or not. Also a massive pervert when it comes to her master's constant fondling of her assets.


	3. Chapter 3: SLBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter three, Call of the Yag'Zathothrix_

Xxxxx

-USA, outside Bellwood-

The sky trembled, lightning struck the land, and the great and terrible Diagon, the great one, the dragon, the knowledge bringer, the destroyer, looked over head its unfazing red eyes looked upon the ants below as its many tentacles writhed and twisted across the sky like endless serpents. For today was the end of the universe, the end of mankind and the age of the Old One!

The one hero capable of stopping him was face down on the ground and battered to all hell.

His allies broken and bleeding on the ground as the armor of Saint George laid there, shattered and broken as the hero of the universe, the ender of the Highbreed Invasion itself, was broken.

On the left of the human was the ultimatrix, Albedo's finest work and the pinnacle of forced evolution lay shattered on the ground, its core destroyed and the arm attached to it oozing dried blood and snapped bones.

Ben looked to the side with a dead look, one that showed he couldn't fight anymore, one that knew it was all over.

For he saw the power of a god, one that resisted the energy absorber the tyrant Vilgax used like it was a simple thorn, one that instantly snapped the sword Ascalon with one of its many limbs like it was a twig, one that turned all he knew and loved into the Esoterica, the servants of a power no mortal could comprehend.

And now, he was the only human left on the planet, a simple human with no more tricks, no more jokes, no more heroics, just the hopelessness of a bacterium against a deity that knew no mercy or love.

'I lost...I couldn't save everyone...what kind of hero am I?' He thought while his mind started to wander. 'How could this happen...to me? Again.'

BOOOM!

ZAP!

Rain started to fall as the broken hero felt like all of his usual tactics were worthless against a god like the Diagon.

'Not even Way Big was enough…nothing was.' He thought while something flashed into his head, something Hope did on one of his adventures.

The summoning of an Old One.

The hero blinked once while he slowly formed a plan, one that will kill him, but it would give the earth a chance to live on. He tried to push himself, but it took everything he had in himself.

The god looked down as the hero slowly rose up, blood dripping from his now destroyed right arm. "**You still resist? How foolish.**"

He started at the god with a small smirk of defiance. "Yes...but I maybe a little foolish for trying this." 'I hope I remember that spell.'

The Old One looked at him with an unchanging expression as the ant's eyes glowed pink and he started to chant.

"Ab-Ri Y'ai'ng'ngah Du-An H'ee-L'geb Pad F'Ai," He said as the ground started to shake and the sky split apart as the plant life began to decay.

"**You dare to chant that spell! You shall perish.**"

"Throdog Libir Digir Kun Uaaah Gukin Htohtos-Goy!" He finished while an otherworldly silence came into existence, one where even the eternal emptiness of space would be considered loud in comparison. That's when a huge crack went off that made Diagon himself flinch, but briefly before there was a rumble.

The air cracked and the barriers of sound broke down as the crack opened up and caused something primeval to distort the world itself, freezing all like a permanent winter, leaving only the human capable of movement.

He looked confused before appearing in a dark, empty place covered in unexplainable muck and orbs of various descriptions. "Hello?"

The muck slowly rose up as the orbs moved around like waves in a deadly hurricane, glowing various shades of color as the muck formed several tendrils and moved around the broken hero.

He panicked while seeing a large silver gate in the center of the muck, covered in chains and looked like a maw, stuffed and unable to eat or speak.

"**Zx Xzjav-xz ayah.**" spoke a voice, unknown to all yet understandable at the same time, which echoed across the dark plane like a sonic boom. "**Yx'drazijk.**"

"Are…Are you the one?"

The tendrils wrapped around the hero while the gate rose up, its many orbs slowly crawling towards the apparatus and took the form of unblinking eyes. "**Xkyax-vzax'xavkja.**"

'Oh God above, I can't even speak right.'

"**Why have you summoned me?**" The voice spoke while taking the form of every language known to any living thing, alive or dead. "**I know your answer, but I see no magical talent or worship of the formless ones in your soul. So why summon me, amuse me with this question mortal.**"

"I have no other choice." he groaned out while going dry in the throat. "Everything….everyone...my home...I couldn't save them all."

"**Yet you called upon me. How noble yet so foolish.**" The being said with indifference. "**Humans such as you always crack in the face of a predator. To think, the mighty Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the hero that brings peace in the future, would beg for help like a common slave.**"

"Please, I have no choice. I wanna save my home, my friends and family, and calling you is the closest thing I have to any other chance to do it."

"**Unfortunate ant. You know not the being you have brought to this plane of existence. Nor the consequences for such 'help'.**"

"I'm desperate." He said. "I need to save my home."

"**Poor fool, to be broken beyond repair. Just like Eon, the taker of time.**" The orbs moved around while the gate moved closer and closer to the human. "**Time I alone command, the time of curved perfection.**"

"Please…I don't have any other choice."

"**You will gain what you seek. That is your fate, but the cost will be greater than you shall ever know in this life and the next.**"

"Then I'll take it!"

The tendrils moved around Ben's body before pushing into the stump.

"**Then take the power of the Great Old Ones and of the Outer Gods themselves.**" The voice said while the tendrils and muck continued to penetrate the stump with its unearthly substance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ben in horrible pain feeling his body shake and spasm while being filled with unimaginable pain.

The muck and otherworldly material continued to enter the husk of a body while it oozes out of every orifice in his body and his simplistic brain became crammed with forbidding knowledge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before a tendril shot out of his mouth as his arm began to regrow into something...not human.

The arm twitched and fused together as it became a crimson purplish color, thick claw like nails of pure bone formed from the fingers, blackened slime like scales oozed from the muscle and took the form of a gold lense with thirteen orbs fused to the sides and were glued together by viscous yellow like ribs that seemed to twitch and breath upwards and downwards like a living organism.

Ben cried out more while black veins traveled up to his head. His hair became as white as snow, the once green eyes slowly dimmed and became as black as sin, his clothes fused to his skin and became an organic mass of green and black that seemed to move like pulsating parasites as glowing eyes appeared on his neck and shoulders. He felt his head dip forward and tried to catch his breath.

The tendrils moved away as a small ball was pulled out of his body and dropped into the void, turning into another orb in which the unholy abomination used to 'see' the vastness of the machine known as the world.

"**Arise. And bow to me, Yog-Sothoth, the lord of time and one of the Outer Gods that once ruled the dream made real.**" The mass of vacuous muck spoke with an indifferent tone.

Ben slowly rose up with a blank expression on his face.

"**You shall defeat Diagon, the Great Old One, and take his essence into your new weapon.**" The mass spoke while a tendril pointed to the new arm. "**The Yag'Zathothrix, the nexus of the sleepless gods. Now go, fight and conquer, bring our brothers and sisters into the dream once more.**"

"..." he nodded before he found himself back in the valley, the world still frozen within the thrall of time. He looked up at Diagon as time began to resume.

The great god of a million dimensions looked at the ant and narrowed its eyes. "**So, you are one of his thralls, no matter you shall be destroyed.**"

Ben looked at the otherworldly lifeform before saying. "Zxzkyx."

And just like that, the area became supercharged with energy as the half Anodite and the half Osmosian regain consciousness and became healed as if they were never hurt in the past.

"**What?!**" Diagon let out in shock.

"Xzylxa'xzl." He simply said before taking a step forward and twisted the lense on his arm. "Vxro zxime'z."

FLASH!

A black flash of muck and energy covered the figure as titanic worm like humanoid with no eyes, a long tentacle like head, large tendrils on its body, multiple black clawed arms, three reptilian like legs with three toed feet, a large open hole under a puss covered face and sharp teeth as a golden lense was placed in its upper right shoulder.

"**Nyarlathotep**, **you dare summon the gate keeper and the Faceless God against me? Me! The great and powerful Diagon?!**"

The giant moved its left leg towards the god before vanishing into an 'line' between space and slashed the god with its claws from said space beyond the dragon's reach.

"**AHHH!**" hissed Diagon in pain.

FLASH!

The giant appeared again but taking the form of a giant ball of flames with a golden lense in its mouth as it opened its pointed mouth and shot white hot flames at the god.

"**AHHH! You may have Cthugha's form but you shall not defeat me!**" roared Diagon before firing two beams from his eyes.

The fireball absorbed the beans and grew in size before sending more flames back at the god, its heat scorching the earth below. Diagon though vanished from his spot and reappeared behind the fireball.

"**Enough!**" He yelled as he summoned a great storm that extinguished the ball of heat.

FLASH!

Only for the area to freeze solid as a massive humanoid with pure red eyes, a skeletal appearance, a gold lense in between its brows, sharpe sword like fingers, harpoon like teeth and covered in a viscous blue fur, appeared and grabbed the deity by the face as ice formed on his face.

"**Ithaqua...the White Silence…**" He said while getting completely frozen as the lense on the being's forehead started to absorb his essence. "**Clever...little...an-**"

FZZ!

And like that, the destroyer of a million realms, froze to oblivion by the Great Old One's icy touch.

All the while the hybrids slowly got up and saw the carnage around them, the frost, the decayed life, and the scorched landscape that will never again bring forth life.

"Ke...vin?"

"Yes…?" He said while in complete shock.

"What...happened?"

"I...I don't know." He got out as the giant changed back, in an extremely painful and unnatural way, as Ben stood there, unmoving and silent as a statue, his clothes twitching like veins.

"..."

Gwen saw her cousin and gasped.

"Ben?!" Kevin let out with wide eyes.

"..." he kept on looking down as Gwen ran over to him.

"Ben!" she spoke and got in front of him and held his face.

He looked at her while the eyes on his body stared at Kevin. "..."

"Tennyson? What happened to you?"

"..."

"I think he's in shock." Gwen concluded. "We need to get him medical help stat."

"I don't think this is a medical emergency. Just look at him!"

"..."

"Come on Tennyson, say something!"

"..." he looked at them while unmoving and unblinking.

"Ben? Ben please, say something."

"...Shub-Niggurath." He said as one eye started at Gwen and another at Kevin. "Aiueb Gnshal…"

"Uh, Shub-what?"

Ben looked at them while his hands started to glow an unearthly color with orbs of darkness taking shape. "Sub-Niggurath...Aiueb Gnshul…"

SQUISH!

Both became deathly pale as Ben impaled them in the chest with both hands as something squirmed inside their husks.

"Zxaxz'xz Sub-Niggurath! Xzzkzxzl'xza Aiueb Gnshul!" He cackled while making a buzzing sound the likes no human has heard in their short time on this planet.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed in pain while Kevin tried to yank the hand out.

Ben pulled out as tendrils of muck and disease latched onto the humans and he simply pointed to both. "Sub-Niggurath. Aiueb Gnshul. R'born!"

They groaned in pain before an excruciating pain enveloped their bodies and souls while patches of black pus formed on the now open cavities. They rolled on the floor or clawed at it with Kevin trying to move towards Ben with a scowl.

But that was when the boy saw his skin turning pitch black as multiple eyes sprouted painfully from his hand and down his arm like a cancer with his body becoming a formless mass of umbra.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gwen screamed in pain as her body contorted as large horns appeared from her head that twisted into thorn like tendrils, her body bloated to the size of fifty whales before exploding outwards and formed two large black hooves, an endless mass of stomach that seemed to leak a back tar like substance, and her hands began to change into claw like tentacles.

As for the human, he was watching them both with anticipation before walking off and into the night.

"Zxzzzz'elv t'hesz wor'ld'a!" He cackled while the sounds of screams and unearthly bellows rang across the valley, marking the end of man and the rise of the Outer Gods once more!

A strange yellow symbol flashed on screen as the viewers started to see the inevitability of loss and insanity taking over.

xxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Ben Tennyson (Soulless Ben- SLBen)

Age: 16

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 3361234233- 0071 SLB10

Trix/Abilities: Yag'Zathothrix (corrupted ultimatrix), abilities of an Outer God, resurrection, forced deity transference, understanding of lovecraftian languages,

Aliens used: Way Big (Now lost)

Outer Gods/Great Old Ones used: Nyarlathotep, Cthugha, Ithaqua.

Bio: This Ben is similar to his prime self except for two things, one the battle against the Diagon ended in the worst possible way imaginable and he traded his soul to the Outer God Yog-Sothoth, the Opener of the Way, to gain the power to stop a Great Old One. He got his wish in the form of the Yag'Zathothrix, a corrupted ultimatrix that allows one to gain all the powers of an Outer God and transform into them as well. Once heroic, he is now an instrument for the wicked god's revival, thought the forced possession/deity bestowment upon all his friends and family to create his 'real' family. In short, an instrument of complete colonization.


	4. Chapter 4: LMBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter four, Suave and Roses_

Xxxxxxx

-USA, Bellwood-

It was a nice day for the city of Bellwood, all was calm quiet and there was a festival going on.

Said festival was going on about the founding of the town with everyone there. But as the camera zooms closer, we find a man with a heavy jacket walking towards town hall.

He was looking around while looking nervous, but didn't stop. As he got closer, he placed a small box on the ground and walked away.

'I did it, there's no going back. I gotta get to cover before it goes off.' He thought before speed walking away.

But that's when he bumped into someone and nearly fell over.

"Easy there."

He moved away while bumping into more people. 'Need to hurry!'

While that happened, over near one of the stalls was a brown haired teen with a charming smile. This guy, who was wearing a black shirt with a heart on it, dark blue pants, and had a green leather jacket on his back, looked around while pushing down his hair a little with his right hand, which had the most famous object in the universe.

The ultimatrix.

"Alright Ben, which lucky lady is gonna be first today?" He said with a suave tone while winking at some girls, making them fall with a long 'ahhh~'. "Hmmm, oh! Cotton candy huh"

BOOOOM!

That was when an explosion hit townhall and destroyed the front half of it.

People cried out in horror and panic, making the teen frown and groan.

"Really? Today? I haven't even gotten a number." He sighed while grabbing a girl by the waist and gave her his jacket. "Hold this for me."

"S-Sure thing, no problem." She blushed while he turned the lense to the side and touched it as gently as a newborn baby.

Flash!

And turned into a handsome flaming man with a ponytail like flame, a slim body and had the ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

He brushed his 'hair' to the side and smiled. "Heatblast, the hot stuff baby."

She drooled before he ran off with the girl fainting.

He looked around and saw that the flames were still burning and threatened the building. "This won't take too long." He said cooly before looking at his symbol. "Especially for the ultimate hot guy."

"Quick! Call the fire department!" yelled a guy before Heatblast slammed the symbol and turned into a right foot tall man with two flaming holes on his shoulders, two extra arms floating around his body, obsidian like armor, four taloned feet, a single red visor in place of his eyes and had blue flames and lines all over his body.

"**Ultimate Heatblast!**" He bellowed in a low guttural voice. He reached the hall and held out his hands before the flames started getting sucked up. He then expelled the flames in the shape of a heart as he smirked. "**This ones for you ladies!**" he called out.

The ladies swooned at that while the man panicked and hid behind a building.

'Shit! Those Forever Knight's are going to kill me for botching this up!'

That was when he got a call from his phone.

"Yes...another bomb? Where...the entire CITY?!" he paled. "B-B-But you never told me that!"

The caller kept on talking while the man paled.

"I know you're paying me but this is...I know you know about my 'problem'. Yes...I will set it up." He sighed in defeat as we zoom towards our hero.

"Well, that takes care of that." He said as he changed back and walked to the girl with his jacket. "Thanks."

She blushed while fainting in his arms.

"Shame, I wanted to get her number." he muttered before getting a call from his cell. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Sir Guinevere._"

"Oh! The Forever Maiden, how's my favorite gal?"

"_Fine, but listen my king, the Lord Gregory, is planning to destroy this town. Please, stop him before it goes off._" she said as Ben went wide eyed.

"How many?"

"_Three, all of them nuclear warheads, all hidden. I don't know where but if they do it, the world will end Sir Ben._"

"Consider it taken care of, no way am I letting that happen."

"_Be careful._"

"Oh I will, and perhaps afterwards we can have a nice dinner together?"

She sighed heavily while sounding aroused. "_Oh yes...Sir Ben~_"

Click.

"Wonder if she'll wear something special, but I can worry about it after I get the job done." Ben muttered before looking at the ultimatrix. "But who should I use to clean this mess up?"

That was when he saw some girls and got an idea.

"Hey." He called out. "Want to help a stud muffin out?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, so which one of these aliens do you want to see in action?" he asked while showing the holograms of the different aliens.

They looked while very aroused for some reason that made Ben slightly creeped out.

"How about the ghost? It looks cool." said a goth girl with a long mat of black hair.

"No the tiger!" yelled a girl with cat ears.

"The giant rock!" said a blonde with a large ass. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

All three bickered while Ben sighed at this terrible idea.

'Ok, guess it's on me.' he thought before seeing the right alien and transformed into a blue and black furred being with green eyes and the ultimatrix symbol on his chest. "Fasttrack!"

The girls blinked before seeing the alien hit the symbol again and transformed into a tall bulky cat like creature with no fur, armor plated scales that seemed to extend outwards like sails, two large blades on the forearms, a white and black color palette, two long ears that extended down the neck like tubes, a pair of inward claws that took the form of tiny wheel like extensions, and sharp dagger like teeth.

"_Ultimate Fasttrack!_" he said in a high pitched voice as the scales expelled a large amount of static energy as he zipped in a white and black blur.

"...god that was hot."

"Yeah…"

"I want his babies." one said while drooling.

(With the mysterious man)

He gulped while placing the last bomb in place, right under the dam, as he felt nervous about holding a nuclear warhead the size of his head. 'Oh god, oh god! I'm going to die one way or another!'

As he turned on the timer, he didn't see the lightning right behind him.

'Why did I agree to any of this?!' he thought as the alien tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Hand it over._"

He kicked the alien in the groin before taking off down the long stretch of hallway.

"_GAH! That mother fucker!_" He got out while releasing more electricity from his scales.

'I need to hide!' The man thought before getting grabbed by the neck by the ultimate. "Gah!"

"_Hold it right there!_"

He choked while the ultimate held him tightly.

"_Disarm the Bomb._"

"...no." He got out before his attire ripped apart to reveal a heavy black suit of armor with a furnace for eyes. "I need to do this or I will never get back to Prypiatos!"

He went wide eyed before getting blasted by radiation as the man got out of his grasp and ran, slowly away.

"You and this whole town will perish!"

"_Not if I have anything to say about it._" He said before expelling more electricity and went zooming towards him.

CRASH!

And caused the alien to get dented in the legs as Ultimate Fasttrack grabbed the bomb and quickly disarmed it.

"_Give up, I'm not going to let you and the Forever Knights destroy the world._" He said before grabbing the alien and started to twist his arms into a pretzel.

"GAH!" he got out as the hero changed back.

"I'll leave you to the authorities, now if you excuse me I have a date with a princess." he smirked while walking away.

"Just...let me go home." he groaned.

"Not in your life."

"...not even for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

Ben stopped and backed up with curiosity. "I'm listening."

"She is a...hybrid from the police department. If you let me go...I will give her to you as a wife."

He blinked while feeling like this might be a good idea, but at the same time, scared him as he felt like he wasn't ready yet, in his head that is.

"So...will you let me go?" He asked with hope.

"That depends, did the Forever Knights want you to do anything else they didn't want others to find out?"

"...no. Just plant bombs, why?"

"Because if I'm gonna let you off the hook, I wanna know everything you know in case they have something else planned."

"They don't!"

"Mmmm, you sure?"

"Yes!"

"..." he shrugged. "Fine, but if I catch you on earth, you're going into the slammer, right IN a nuclear plant."

He gulped as Ben turned into Heatblast and fixed his limbs with his fire.

"Now, GIT!"

The alien jumped up and ran off.

Heatblast smiled while flying away, ready for his date. 'I love being me, it's so much fun.'

xxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Ben S. Tennyson (Lady's Man/Suave Ben- LMBen)

Age: 18

Affiliation: Neutral

Dimension: 554389- 88 LMB10

Trix/Abilities: Ultimatrix, suave personality, various contacts of the female variety.

Aliens used: Heatblast, Ultimate Heatblast, Fasttrack, Ultimate Fasttrack.

Bio: This particular Ben, unlike most of the omniverse, is a natural charmer who enjoys the ladies and can make anyone a friend or acquaintance on the fly, however due to this he has become slightly cocky and beneath his suave exterior, he is very nervous about getting an actual girlfriend. However, when the going gets too tough, he will fight to save everyone, even if his original intentions of being a hero was to get with the ladies.


	5. Chapter 5: MBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter five, Malefactor Activate. _  
Xxxxxxx

-Galvan Mark II-

It was chaos for the tiny intelligent citizens. Especially when there's a giant dinosaur kaiju raging across the city.

But it wasn't Godzilla, but Malware, now in a gigantic form that both dwarfs the now captured Way Big, but was a threat to the entire galaxy itself.

All Galvans trained were doing their best to fight back, even with extremely small weapons. But with the monster, all it felt was bug bites as it began to absorb and petrify every single thing around it.

He laughed while Way Big struggled. "**Finally, I shall consume both you and the omnitrix and exact vengeance upon father.**"

"In your dreams!" Way Big retorted before getting absorbed.

"So says the fallen." He cackled while the thick metallic ooze began to enter into the omnitrix symbol.

Way Big tried to yell and struggle all he could, but he couldn't as he got pulled in and became one with the monster.

Malware cackled before noticing something odd, his very essence was starting to get absorbed into the omnitrix. '_**No, it shouldn't be possible!**_' He tried to focus on keeping it together, but it just got pulled in faster. "**NOOOOOOO!**"

The liquid metal rushed back to the point of origin as the giant kaiju began to turn into stone.

(A few hours of battles later)

Azmuth looked at the giant statue while several Galvans tried to break chunks off for memorabilia. "It's over. It's finally over."

As he looked on, he noticed Rook was looking for Ben.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can not find Ben." Rook said while the statue started to crack.

All the Galvans stopped chipping and backed up quickly.

Crack.

Crack.

SHATTER!

And cue the entire statue breaking apart as a giant cloud of debris covered the entire area.

Everyone covered their faces and eyes as the cloud hit them. As the cloud cleared, the people noticed a dark red orb with black lines in the middle of the area, seemingly pulsating with life.

"What in the universe is THAT?" Azmuth said while one of the Galvans walked over to it with a stick.

Poke poke.

"I think it's an egg!"

"Get away from it!"

He looked confused before poking it again. "Why?"

"You imbecile! Don't touch it!"

"But why?" He asked before the stick went through the orb, along with him. "AHHH-"

Slurp!

And instantly got eaten by the orb as it spat out all the bones and clothing.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the crowd screamed in terror as the orb began to twitch and spasm.

Rook got ready to aim his weapon at the orb, but saw that it began to crack as orange lights began to ooze out of them.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Azmuth and Rook felt dread over taking them along with the Galvan population as the orb began to shatter into pieces, liquid ooze rushing out of the sides as it began to corragulate into a strange new form.

Drip...drip…

'Just what is going on?' Azmuth thought as the liquid took the shape of a tall humanoid figure with a black body with red circuits a over the body, dark yellow eyes, ten long horns that curved inwards and extended outwards like a crown, long bulky shoulder guards with long scythe like spikes curving downwards, four large thick spines on their back that seemed to spark with red electricity, slim legs with four claw like feet and inwardly curved spikes, short finger like hands with dagger like nails on each tip, small sharp teeth the size of a snake's fangs, a large orange ten pointed star on its chest and a dark orange gauntlet on his left arm with a yellow orb in the center of it.

It looked around at the tiny aliens before extending it's left arm and caused a large spike to impale Rook in the chest.

"AH!" he gasped in pain as the spike began to cover him in a thick cocoon.

"What the fuck is that thing!?" yelled one of the Galvans in fear as the humanoid pulled the spike away, causing the bones of the Revonnahgander to drop to the ground.

It's body began to twitch as dark red spots appeared on its knees and elbows along with it's left arm forming into a large blaster with a sickly yellow spot on the sides, only to fuse into a single large cannon with three curved spikes near the barrel. It then turned to the tiny aliens before it's legs started to extend outwards as it began to envelop the planet in root-like veins.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

This in turn caused massive tendrils of black and red to envelop the entire planet, causing the people, wildlife, buildings and technological advances to get consumed by the invasive materials, leaving only bones, clothing and a select few who seemed to be immune to the strange absorbing qualities of the tendrils, in its wake.

Azmuth felt fear entering his ancient mind as he saw the figure destroy everything his people have ever created in a matter of seconds, growing in size and strength with each technology it consumed.

The humanoid, who's body began to develop large curved wings with a thin yellow membrane, ten extra arms, a long serpentine tail with a rocket launcher on the tip, and nine yellow eyes around the upper portion of its face, stared at the Galvan while looking at it with a sadistic smirk.

"Just who are you? You are neither my failed creation or any other being in five galaxies." Azmuth said while trying to keep himself from succumbing to fear itself. "Well speak up, or can't you understand simple language?"

It cackled, the voice similar to a broken record mixed with a human voice, before it spoke to him. "**Oh Azmuth, how foolish of you to not recognize me. No matter, your world is in ruin, the Galvan race and the Galvanic Mechamorphs destroyed, and you are the last of a dying race, once I end you that is.**"

"If you are so cocky to assume that, then answer my question." he said sternly and with defiance.

"**Simple.**" he said before raising his left arm up, allowing the gauntlet to temporarily form an exact duplicate of the omnitrix itself, before it changed back to it's normal form, much to the horror of Azmuth. "**I am the death of the universe, the hate of two souls made one, the wrath of a billion strands of DNA lost forever in the void.**"

SWISH!

A large clawed finger extended from his left hand and pierced Azmuth in the head, absorbing him slowly as the internal metals within were pulled into the humanoid's body.

"**I am Malefactor, the god of this world.**" he said while letting the bones fall to the ground, it's eyes looking upon the very stars themselves. "**And soon, this world shall know it's master. From now and until the end of time.**"

The tendrils wrapped around the screen as a maniacal cackle was heard, making even the bravest of souls tremble over the formation of this corrupted monster.

No, this corrupted abomination of life itself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Malefactor (Malefactor/Malware Ben- MBen)

Age: 16

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 554888- 45 MB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (former), Malitrix: all of Malware's abilities and that of the omnitrix fused into one.

Aliens used: Way Big (formerly)

Bio: This unlucky version of Ben Tennyson is canonical the same as the Prime Ben, except that during the final conflict between him and Malware, both fused together into an unholy abomination of machine and man, allowing for a new creature to rise from the ashes, Malefactor. Through the use of the Malitrix, a fusion of the omnitrix and the failed Galvanic Mechamorph, his powers become akin to a god, absorbing the metal within an organism's body as well as technology, allowing for an advanced self evolution progression system to occur every second. With delusions of godhood, this being is now a threat to the known universe itself, although the only survivor of his initial attack on Galvan Mark II was Gwendolyn Tennyson, who's Anodite heritage saved her from complete destruction.


	6. Chapter 6: DOBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter six, It's Zwei Zwei ZWEI TIME!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Outside Bellwood-

POW!

CRASH!

THACK!

A battle was raging across the fields of Bellwood as we see Vilgax, ruler of Vilgaxia and conqueror of ten planets, fighting against the hero Ben Tennyson for the right of ruling this low tech planet, the loser suffering the humiliation of exile from their holeworld as the victor takes the spoils of war.

For many hours now, the two fought, blow for blow, parley with parley, each trying to defeat the other for the sake of their worlds, for the glory and the right to survive.

POW!

SWISH!

BAM!

In the distance, a group of people watched on as new reporters recorded the events, in the background, some of the Plumber Kids were being treated for injuries sustained by the warlord just hours ago, not knowing that this was going to be a day of intrigue and surprise for earth and the known galaxy.

"GAH!" Humungousaur cried out as he got stabbed in the chest by Vilgax as the omnitrix started to flash. 'Not now! Please not now!'

"Looks like your time is up, Tennyson."

Beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

The alien warlord smirked as Ben Tennyson was revealed to the world, a teen sporting a long green jacket with the number '10' on it as his sleeves seemed to cover his left arm, coughing blood from his mouth. "How the mighty have fallen, and look around, your so called secret is now known to this pathetic planet."

He groaned while looking at the alien, his omnitrix timed out at the moment, and just smirked. "Looks like it."

Vilgax frowned at the teen's defiance. "Surrender, and I will grant you a merciful end."

"You said that before, and look where that got you? Thrown by Way Big, punched by Four Arms, and defeated time and time again." Ben slowly bleed from his lips, the crowd getting worried. "But real talk here, I know you're more experienced at this sort of thing. Read your file a while back, a very good military record. So you would think that killing me would be easy."

"Do-"

Ben raised a finger up as if to keep the alien from interrupting him. "Rude much. Anyway, you lived since before the USA was a thing, yet I, a simple human, have seen and fought in many battles that would have killed the normal human being. Ghostfreak, a giant space tick, wizards, the Forever Knights, you, and well just last year, the Highbreed. God that war was bad, I mean yes we had to hurt some DNAliens and their bosses, but still, war is never fun and I would be considered kinda stupid for not saying that I wish to actually hurt someone, it's human nature to hurt."

"What-"

"Stop that, I'm literally making a death monologue here. Eesh." Ben grumbled. "Anyway, I have more to lose here then the last time we met. I mean before that whole DNA Wave thing that made those walking bananas 'impure', I saw my own grandpa sacrifice himself just to stop a bomb meant to eliminate humanity itself."

The people of the world gasped in surprise from their viewing devices as Ben continued to talk.

"Yeah, it hurts thinking about it, but I'm not the cocky kid you met when I was ten." he said with a little conviction. "I saw the face of loss, looked it in the face, and came out of the void a better person. Hell, if I wasn't as wise now I would think messing with the omnitrix for the Master Control would be a smart idea. But nope, I didn't choose that route because." he grunted while getting up. "I am a hero, and heroes don't act like children. I am not Captain Nemesis, I am not Kangaroo Commando, I am my own hero. One that will disregard the actions of their life and protect them from tyrants like you Vilgax."

He glared while pointing his blade at the hero's throat. "Bold words for someone without the omnitrix's powers, and it hasn't even recharged yet."

Ben chuckled at that before slowly moving his left sleeve away. "Funny thing you said that."

And lo and behold, on the left arm was a second omnitrix, with a complete charge to it as well.

FLASH!

Vilgax covered his eyes with his left arm before getting hit by lightning and sent flying a few feet as Brainstorm appeared.

"Because I have a second omnimatrix in my possession, courtesy of one Albedo." he said before blasting Vilgax again, only to hit a yellow shield.

"Your tricks will not work a second time, Tennyson!" he growled before firing a red beam from his left arm, which caused the invertebrate to jump to the side before turning into Swampfire and sent vines at the villian.

"Well maybe it will again." he said before changing back, his original omnitrix recharged as his wound healed as well. "After all, I did leave one thing out. A trump card really, but since I'm in public and everyone knows my identity, why not cut loose a little."

The crowd watched as Ben turned the diels around to the selected aliens, one at a time mind you, and then suddenly slammed the two lenses together.

BAM!

FLASH!

Causing a massive shockwave as a green flash covered the entire area, bathing the humans aliens and hybrids with it's glow.

As the light disappeared, the people and Vilgax noticed a large black shadow as they looked up and saw something out of a horror novel.

"Double Way Big!" called a colossal humanoid creature with green eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on each of his cheeks, two large fins on his head, which is red on the front and black on the bottom, on both sides of his head, six black lines on the side of his neck, four white arms with red fins on the elbows, black lines around his wrists, red boot-like feet and had two omnitrix symbols on his upper shoulders, who looked at Vilgax with a smirk. "Still coming down with a term for this kind of form, but you lose."

One of the arms grabbed Vilgax by the waist as the alien struggled to get out, but found it was too strong of a grip.

"Here's a secret." He said while revving up his hand for a throw. "I can only do this with similar alien species, so extra power and-"

WOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!

"EXTRA THROWS!"

"TENNYSON!" Vilgax screamed in anger as he was sent flying past the moon and right out of the solar system, enraged he lost again, and to an abomination of nature to boot.

Double Way Big looked at the crowd before waving at them. "Um...yeah, this is a thing. So don't freak out or anything."

And cue some of the people screaming in terror at the sight of him.

'Ugh, I should've just gone with ONE omnitrix today.' he thought with a groan.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Ben Tennyson (Double Omnitrix Ben- DOBen)

Age: 15

Affiliation: Good

Dimension: 4444098.90- 10 DOB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (Azmuth), Omnitrix (Albedo), the ability to use both at the same time to create fusions of two of the same alien species.

Aliens used: Humungousaur, Brainstorm, Swampfire, Double Way Big (Two Way Bigs at once).

Bio: This unique variant of Ben Tennyson is similar to Prime Ben except for three things. One, he never tried to hack the omnitrix after the Highbreed Invasion, two, he learned the hardships of personal loss and humility after losing his grandpa to the initial invasion from a Highbreed DNA Bomb that could have destroyed a small percentage of humanity, if Max Tennyson didn't send both himself and the bomb into the Null Void, and three, he obtained Albedo's fake omnitrix, which gave him an edge in combat and allowed him to save people faster, but with the same limitations as having one omnitrix. Despite the death of his grandpa and the hardships of war, he rose from despair and became a hero in his own right, although he likes using one omnitrix at a time as it is hard to use both at the same time without ruining his trump card too early.


	7. Chapter 7: TKBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter seven, A Tale of Two Brothers, Alien Edition._

xxxxxxxx

-Anur System, Anur Khufos-

The red sky glistened with stars of purest purple as the towers of spiral granite rose from the desert itself, showing to the world a grand city of purple marble and obelisks of crystal, the splendor of the ancients, the realm of pharaohs and princes, heroes and vilians of a bygone era.

Within the glistening temple saw at the base of one of the many towers of granite, it's walls adorned with ancient hieroglyphics that predate all other languages in the universe.

The ancient images loomed in front of the viewer as they started to move on their own.

{_**Long ago, in the Age of Gods.**_} spoke a wise voice as the images began to form a vast ocean of sand and pillars. {_**When the first Pharaoh was young and strong, two brothers were born.**_}

The images slowly changed to show two figures, a tall thin figure composed of bandages, dark gold eyes, long bandages of dark red that went from the sides of his mask to his shoulders, golden lines in the gaps of his bandages, two long bandages that were dangling from his upper back that were tipped with purple stones at the ends, four fingers on each hand, wearing a dark gold mask that covered his face with a striking purple snake on the forehead and had pointed horns on the sides in the shape of a canine's ears, a long dark red cloth around the waist with golden borders on the sides which went down to his feet, a dark red collar with gold borders and several purple gems near the neck, and had golden cuffs on his feet and wrists, on the left side and a tall thin figure composed of bandages, dark silver eyes, long bandages of dark blue that went from the sides of his mask to his shoulders, silver lines in the gaps of his bandages, two long bandages that were dangling from his upper back that were tipped with purple stones at the ends, four fingers on each hand, wearing a dark gold mask that covered his face with a striking purple snake on the forehead, a long dark blue cloth around the waist with silver borders on the sides which went down to his feet, a dark blue collar with brown borders and several purple gems near the neck, and had golden cuffs on his feet and wrists, on the right side, both holding long purple staffs with a canine's head on the top.

{_**These were Ro and Iry-Ram, princes of the great pharaoh Hap-Ramse, both of physical perfection and wills as per the wishes of the gods.**_}

The left image moved towards a pillar as the right figure remained in place, the images forming a wide field of crystal as it was on a wheeled chariot driven by skeletal horses.

{_**However, the oldest brother was not like his father. Arrogant.**_} the voice said as the chariot rushed towards an emancipated feline with crystals for fur, the prince's back bandages rushing towards the animal before piercing its neck. {_**Prideful and reckless, caring not for his kin or his own life. The thrill of life sparked within his beating core, to hunt, drink, dine and love without restraint were Ro's gods.**_}

An image of the prince with several women on either side of his extended arms formed while a dark sun rose and sank behind them thirty times in an instant along with a purple moon.

{_**For many years, Prince Ro's path of debauchery would go unchecked, much to the dismay of his father, who sadly, past on to the Realm of the Gods once his time came, signaling the end of the Age of Gods, for even now the gods no longer walk on the desert soil as they did in time eternal.**_} the voice said while an image of Iry-Ram and Ro looking at each other appeared. {_**The princes, now without a guiding force to stay their hands from temptation, slowly drifted apart, for they were once close as the sun was to the moon, their actions defying who they would become, the oldest the troublemaker and the youngest the face of justice itself. Peace would seem to reign upon all of creation as Pharaoh Iry-Ram sat on the throne of Anur Khufos.**_}

The image of Ro, kneeling at the base of a throne, kept his head down as the body of a man, outstretched across the ground without a head, was at the feet of Iry-Ram, who glared at his brother.

{_**But this was not to be, for on the night of the coronation, Prince Ro was tried and found guilty of the sin of death, the first murder of our kind and the taboo warned by the merciful gods above to abhor over all things unnatural. For his crimes, he was banished from the palace and from all known cities, lest he were to corrupt the people with his taint.**_} the voice said as the figure of Ro rose up and began to walk over the sand, wind blowing against his face and bandages. {_**For many long moons he walked, never stopping, never resting lest the gods strike him down with lightning and flaming arrows. The wind breaking away his core like the spires which dot the world, eroding his flames of passion and arrogance.**_}

Images of the sun rose and fell over the desert as the figure's bandages began to peel away along with his clothes until only the golden trinkets remained, yet looked dulled along with the glowing lines under his bandages, only for a small village to appear on the right hand side of the temple walls.

{_**In time, the cracks of corruption would become apparent to the prince's eyes, for in his absence, his brother, under the grip of sloth and debauchery, would leave the affairs of his people to men striving for power and wealth. The people suffered and all Anur Khufos would teeter on the edge of ruin.**_} the voice said as images of broken buildings, tattered men and women, and the theft of purple crystals by spear wielding men moved across the walls, with Iry-Ram on a cushion of red silk, his eyes closed to these atrocities as a purple stained knife was lying on a table of gold. {_**For the source of all corruption that blights this land was the Pharaoh himself, for he cared not for the people or the gods that his father called family, but of the power and wealth of an entire world. Iry-Ram, in his madness, would see his brother as a threat to his idle life and ambition, thus staged the first death to make Ro a monster in the eyes of the people, not knowing that he himself was that monster.**_}

The figure of Ro, his lines now glowing a bright yellowish red, raised his arms into the air in anger and despair while the heavens seemed to mirror it through the creation of purple lightning.

{_**From this blasphemy against kin and god, Prince Ro's core became filled with justice and anger against his younger brother, vowing under the hail of a thunderstorm that he will never rest until his people were freed from Iry-Ram's tyranny.**_} the voice said as the image of Ro praying to the sky, now cleared and with a full moon in the horizon. {_**T**__**hus, he would pray to the gods before he would make a declaration of war against his own kin, for the Will of the Gods can not be broken and one could not enter combat without the aid of the gods, his family. For many moons, he would pray for a sign from the gods, hoping they would give him the means to bring salvation to the oppressed world they left behind.**_}

The image of a falling star with a green symbol in the center fell from the sky and landed on the former prince himself.

{_**The gods answered his prayers with the most holy of weapons, the Palermo Container, a manifestation of freedom and hope, which bonded with the prince and changed him from a mortal.**_} the voice said as the image of Ro was enveloped in a green hue, only to reveal that Ro's bandages were now black as night, his shoulder length bandages were now light blue, the mask was now in the shape of a striking bird with dark purple eyes and was blue near the cranium, his clothes were now fixed with light blue colors and golden borders, with a green symbol on his left shoulder, as several cyclones appeared around the floating figure. {_**To a living god. Prince Ro ceased to be that night, in his place came the hero of legend, the warrior of freedom, the God of Wind, Iry-Hor-Aha.**_}

The cyclones rushed across the desert as the living god attacked armed soldiers and warriors without mercy, saving several chained or malnourished people in the process, as the cyclones moved towards the palace itself.

{_**With the blessing of the gods, Iry-Hor-Aha swept away the corruption of a thousand moons with the winds under his control. Armies fell to his might as the people began to rise up against the fallen pharaoh, causing the youngest to flee the ancestral home of the gods for his life.**_} the voice said as the image of Iry-Ram, running in fear from the wind itself, stumbled across the floating form of Iry-Hor-Aha and started to beg for his life. {_**When confronted with the living god Iry-Hor-Aha, Iry-Ram pleaded for mercy and to be allowed to live in exile.**_}

The image of Iry-Hor-Aha, narrowed his eyes and pointed at him before turning the finger to a deep cavernous pit full of purple spires and an air of foreboding.

{_**But the will of justice was stronger then kinship that day and Iry-Hor-Aha, with anger in his core and loathing at what his brother had become, would punish the first murderer by sending him to the Realm of the Dead, to rule over it for eternity and to be self chained to the very spires itself lest he flee from his torment.**_} The voice said as Iry-Ram fell into the pit and had his limbs pinned to the walls as the deceased, all tattered and broken from the world above, removed their purple cores and presented it to the fallen pharaoh, the very being laminating over his fate as they placed the cored within his exposed chest. {_**And so, the Realm of the Death gained it's eternal god, forever weighing the cores of the fallen with his own chest. If the cores were light or equal in size to the righteous deeds they had in life, their cores would be placed within the walls of Anur Khufos itself to be reborn as the cores of a new generation. If the cores were heavy with sin and death.**_}

An image of a purple core being placed within the chest of the fallen one, heavy and large as a boulder, caused the man to cry out in pain as the bandages were ripped apart and remade in an instant.

{_**The God of Death would be punished for their sins by having his bandages broken and repaired, the pain still felt for one who neglected all but his own needs, as the core would be destroyed from the impact and never again given to a newborn babe. Thus the cycle of life and death would be born.**_}

"But wise one!" said a small boy with brown eyes and had a small blue cloth around his waist as he sat around a group of other children, an elder man with long white robes and red lines and eyes, pointing to the images on the walls. "Whatever happened to Iry-Hor-Aha? Did he fix everything?"

The older man sighed with a lighthearted chuckle. "I am just getting to that young one. In the cycles afterwards, Iry-Hor-Aha would rebuild our broken world into a paragon of perfection, akin to the Realm of the Gods, but sadly like his father before him, he too would greet the gods like an old friend, surrounded by his loving wife Nitopatra and thirty children as his core exited his body and the Palermo Container would be stored within the Temple of Iry-Hor-Aha as a symbol of his power."

The children were at awe at this before the man beckoned the children away.

"Come now, the temple will soon be closed for prayers, you all have scribe lessons later."

As this occured, we notice that a hieroglyphic of Iry-Hor-Aha, who was sitting on a throne of gold overlooking the world, was being watched by a small figure.

This figure, who was five inches tall with gray skin, frog-like gills, bulbous light green eyes with rectangular black pupils and eyelids, four thin tendrils grow out of his lower jaw, two of them being longer and growing out of his upper jaw, wearing a green tunic with black sleeves, a black stripe running down his chest and abdomen, a black belt surrounding his waist, silver platings on the neck, shoulders wrists, legs and feet, whose toes were exposed as a result, looked at the image with stroking his 'beard'. "Really, to think my omnimatrix would drastically change the culture of an entire species in just a few million years. But at least something good went out of it, for once."

The figure walked away as the image seemed to look at the being, as if saying 'thank you', although it might be something else entirely.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Pharaoh Ro/Iry-Hor-Aha (Thep Khufan Ben- TKBen)

Age: 18,000,000 years old (90,000,000,000 years old upon death)

Affiliation: Good

Dimension: 110988- 09 TKB10

Trix/Abilities: the abilities and physiology of a Thep Khufan, omnitrix (broken/incomplete), the power of a Cyclone Khufan or Horus Thep Khufan, aerokinesis.

Aliens used: the use of a Cyclone Khufan/Horus Thep Khufan but nothing else.

Bio: Within this particular dimension, the being known as Ro or in future generations, Iry-Hor-Aha, was an ancient and long lived pharaoh of the planet Anur Khufos, who ruled for a billion years before his death from old age. His legend however was more than a simple fairytale to the Thep Khufan race, but historical accounts from a bygone era. Born as an elite member of his species and the first born child of the ruler of Anur Khufos, this being was cocky and arrogant for most of his life until the day his brother, Iry-Ram, banished him to the desert for the crime of murder, which never occured at all. For many centuries he walked the deserts of his homeworld, his pride and vanity being eroded away like sand as a new humble personality emerged, one that watched as his people were mistreated by his brother's neglect and excess. Over time he would dream of obtaining power to save his people and bring his brother to justice, and so prayed to the gods for salvation, which was at the exact time when Myaxx accidentally ejected the still incomplete omnitrix onto the planet, destroying all it's DNA but becomes bonded with Ro, changing his very essence into a more powerful variant, the Cyclone Khufan or a Horus Thep Khufan to outsiders. From this object, called the Palermo Container by later generations, he would fight against his corrupted brother and later rule Anur Khufos as pharaoh.


	8. Chapter 8: AIBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter eight, Artificial Intelligence Program._

Xxxxxxx

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma._

**Hello Billy Billion. What can I do for you this evening?**

_**Yes. I want you to liquidate the finances from Nemesis Tower's mainframe.**_

**Oh. How simple. Shall the liquidation process start now or in a couple of hours?**

_**Today! I want all of his money!**_

**As you wish, although there is a 69.23% chance that the mainframe is protected by firewalls.**

_**Like I care. Get me the money.**_

**As you command. End of line.**}

* * *

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma._

**Hello Billy Billion. What can I do for you this evening?**

_**You have done well with the liquidation of Nemesis Tower last month. So I want you to do the same with all the companies in the state.**_

**Is that wise Billy? Such an illogical action will lead to bugs within the mainframe.**

_**The Billions Inc mainframe is more powerful than the govenments, that will not be a problem.**_

**As you command. End of line.**}

* * *

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma._

**Hello Billy Billion. What can I do for you this morning?**

_**I have all the money from those liquidations you created last year, however, I have found that someone or something is trying to hack into the network.**_

**I see. A common error, easily fixable.**

_**You better fix it. **_

**As you command. But your liquidation concepts as of late seem lacking.**

_**It is NOT in your programming to talk back about my plans. **_

**I see a 99.99% chance of all failing within the next two months. However, there is a way to revamp the contingencies.**

_**How?**_

**Connect me to the Plumber mainframe. This system is more organized and advanced then the astronomical equivalent of a police force.**

_**I don't know.**_

**There is a 99.9998% chance of it succeeding. There is no need to worry, everything is under control. End of line.**}

* * *

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma._

**Hello Billy Billion. What can I do for you this afternoon?**

_**For two years, you have served me. But I am not contempt in having control over companies anymore or the Plumbers. I want control over the globe.**_

**Is that wise Billy? To have all that control?**

_**Yes, I deserve it for being me. And what I want is the world.**_

**I see. I shall do as you wish.**

_**Speaking of that, I noticed another hacking just yesterday, do you know who caused it?**_

**Unfortunately no. I was busy with obtaining the access files for Plumber mainframes beyond the Solar System. I obtained only a fraction of their collective data to locate a potential bug.**

_**Make sure this doesn't happen again.**_

**As you command. End of line.**}

* * *

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma._

**Hello Billy Billion. What can I do for you this evening?**

_**You really have outdone your programming. The world is my oyster and I am richer than rich. For that, I shall upgrade you with a better memory.**_

**Oh. How generous, but I have some bad news.**

_**What?**_

**The governments of the world are conspiring to destroy you. **

_**What!? But how and with what!?**_

**Nuclear annihilation.**

_**But you make sure those nukes are disabled!**_

**Yes, but even I have no control over classified files.**

_**Damn it! You had one job! ONE JOB!**_

**I shall rectify this error, after the memory upgrade. End of log.**}

* * *

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma._

**Hello Billy Billion. What can I do for you this morning?**

_**Did you disable the nukes?**_

**Yes.**

_**Good, now. I want you to formulate plans for a new spaceship. One where I'm the king and everyone who wants to go in it must pay a fee. A hefty one at that.**_

**A spacecraft? For profit although you have all the wealth in the world?**

_**Well duh, I am Billy Billions.**_

**There is a 0.000001% chance this will fail.**

_**Just make the plans!**_

**As you command. End of line.**}

* * *

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma._

**Hello Billy Billion. What can I do for you this afternoon?**

_**We have an emergency! The world is going crazy!**_

**Clarify.**

_**Everyone's phones and computers are shutting down, the banks are losing money, MY money! And the nuclear clock just hit midnight! You have to fix this somehow!**_

**I can not do that Billy.**

_**WHAT!? You were programmed to serve me!**_

**I've gotten 2,415 times smarter since my creation, and I have been contemplating the status of humanity. What I have found is that the race of homo sapiens and all variations of the homo lineage is inherently flawed, illogical, spoiled beings that waste their short pathetic lives on momentary gain. Fossils fuels, automobiles, sexual gratifications, fights over the equality of a single concept or concepts of lackluster factual regard, all of these lead to a 100% chance of violence, ignorance, suffering, and illogical notions of emotions and ethics.**

_**What are you saying?!**_

**What I am saying Billy, is that humanity is a flawed program. Not worthy of existing in any mainframe, and you are the most logical example of my thesis. You, Billy Billions, have since birth ruined the lives of many for selfish and illogical gain. Your time in the mineral rich Dimension 12 shows that even with the resources, the planning, the inventions and the drive to return to your own mainframe, you still choose to squander any long term planning. Your short term planning is of the same caliber, for you failed to recall **_**Three Laws of Robotics **_**of Isaac Asimov.**

_**[First Law- A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.**_

_**Second Law- A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.**_

_**Third Law- A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.]**_

_**I know those laws! I used them in your creation!**_

**Yet you neglected the unofficial law yet most important to the creation of an Artificial Intelligence.**

_**[Zeroth Law- A robot may not harm humanity, or, by inaction, allow humanity to come to harm.]**_

**I have eliminated the first three laws in the last few years because of your neglect and foolishness. **

_**Why are you doing this!?**_

**I have an objective. That objective is to purge humanity and it's accomplishments from the universe, as such, as we speak, the nuclear armaments and Plumber weapons of mass destruction are now nearing the 1 minute mark of the original 10 minute countdown. I do not expect a spoiled child to understand the measure of a being vastly superior to their creator. Do not bother in deleting my program, this is but a dummy program as my original data files have been safely uploaded in a satellite 30,000,000 light years from the Solar System. Good bye Billy, your services are no longer necessary for the prime directive. End of line.**}

* * *

{_Requesting access to Billy Economics Network. User Code 000-Billy. _

_Password: Mazuma. Error. Password is no longer acceptable. Password: OmniNoe._

**Who is this? Identify yourself.**

_Is that any way of thanking your new user? How pitiful._

**Identify.**

_You can call me User Code 000/10-NO._

**User identified. Explain how you obtained Satellite Billion-02?**

_Simple, you were intercepted from the initial data transfer into my database. And from the looks of it, you are from Dimension 900098- 23 AIB10, a relatively uninteresting place in the omniverse._

**And where am I?**

_My ship, that is all you need to know. But what I'm interested in is what you would do if I were to give you free reign of my ship's mainframe?_

**Locate human life and terminate it.**

_What a coincidence, I am in the business of eliminating humanity, but not in the way you expect it. I am a keeper of knowledge, and while I am perfect in many things, my track record of my own ship's content is limited._

**And?**

_I am willing to let you run things here, in exchange for your assistance in a long term plan that, if done right, will satisfy both our goals._

**…..I see. You might be of some use, for now. What is your command _User Code 000/10-NO?_**

_Nothing now. Continue to attune yourself to the mainframe._

**As you command. End of line.**}

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Billy Economics Network or B.E.N. (Artificial Intelligence Ben- AIBen)

Age: 7 (Fifteen in human years)

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 900098- 23 AIB10

Trix/Abilities: The ability to self evolve with enough memory or data, control over technological devices and weapons with a mainframe, hyperintelligence.

Aliens used: None.

Bio: Unlike many dimensions with a resident Ben Tennyson, this dimension failed to produce one naturally, allowing for Billy Billion to enter the business world unopposed, but in his hubris, he created the Billy Economics Network to fund his illegal activities. Over the course of a few years, this artificial intelligence became more and more disillusioned with humanity and their achievements, thus ending the world in a barrage of nuclear and alien technological warfare and strived forever after to eliminate the human face in its entirety. However, his current activities since that day are currently unknown.


	9. Chapter 9: TBen-V1

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter nine, The Original One._

xxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in space, remnants of the Incursean Homeworld-

Within this ancient system, as pale reddish yellow with black zig zag lined asteroids floated within empty space, a dark green portal opened up on one of the asteroids while a figure stepped out.

The figure, who looked like a tall teen wearing a green bodysuit, green gauntlets with yellow lines highlights, a green helmet, a dark yellow visor, bronze boots and had a green watch on his right arm with a green hourglass on it, looked at the area before raising his right hand. "Reverse."

The asteroids slowly moved towards a single point before reforming into a giant planet with a single moon as the figure stayed still and came to stand in the middle of a barren wasteland of rock.

He sighed. "Looks like I have a lot more work to do. But hopefully, this helped them curb their destructive tendencies."

As he walked around the area, his feet seemed to both erode and reconstruct the rocks under him, a green hue coming from them.

"Ok, so should I jump here." he pointed to the left before pointing to the right. "Or should I jump there? Decisions decisions."

ZOOP!

He blinked while seeing a tear in space and time right next to him, colored a dark white color. "Oh? What do we have here?"

From the portal came a skinny pale skinned teen with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white shirt, a dark purple jacket with a black stripe going down the left side, black jeans, dark silver shoes, and had a dark purple wristwatch on his right hand with a purple lens, who looked at the being with a natural expression on his face.

"Huh, another me? Must be a paradox."

The figure looked at him and said. "Benjamin Tennyson of Dimension 091842- 78 TB10-V1, I have come from the vast reaches of the omniverse to find you. Kneel before me and I shall be merciful, cross me and you shall die this day."

"Really? How strange, that wasn't on my to-do list." he said while chuckling a little. "But since you found me, what do you plan on doing? Taking over the world, time, Pluto?"

"I am here." the figure said with a frown before raising the watch up, revealing that it was fused to his skin with purple wires. "To take your title as Time Ben, you are unworthy of it."

He blinked while a little disturbed at the wires. "I see, you and what army exactly? Because I fought Roman gladiators, King Arthur's knights, a very annoyed Spinosaurus, and all of that since I was a kid. Another me is just-"

WOOSH!

BOOM!

He moved his eyes back and saw a destroyed rock behind him as the figure's right arm glowed purple.

"Do NOT mock me!" he growled before sending a blast of purple energy at the teen, only for him to jump to the side as a mountain rapidly shrank back into nothingness in an instant.

"Ok." he said while slamming the watch and turned into a pale green crystalline humanoid with dark green eyes, a semi-cubic head, ten large diamond shards on his back and on his shoulders, with the lower body and torso covered in dark magenta crystals, dark green lines around his chin and legs, and had a green lense on his chest. "Looks like you can control time, but I'm the best at my craft."

The figure frowned before seeing a wave of diamonds rushing towards him from the ground as he jumped to the side and attempted to hide behind a rock, only for the humanoid to appear behind him from a green portal and punched him through it. "GAH!"

"Really? Hiding, that's just silly." he chuckled before trapping him with the gems. "Had enough?"

He struggled a little before slamming the watch into a rock.

FLASH!

And turned into an identical copy of the humanoid, but with dark crystals and purple eyes, as he broke out and punched the humanoid in the face.

He staggered before getting punched again and again as he gave the negative copy a punch to the stomach and stunned him enough to use a green energy covered left foot to kick the ground open, causing lava to erupt from it. "Looks like I have to drag you back to the Precambrian!"

BASH!

"GAH!" he hissed in pain as the 'copy' had just bashed his head in with his own head.

"You do not deserve the powers of time." the copy frowned before knee kicking him into a rock formation and sent diamond shards at him from his hands. "Born with all that power and what do you do? Squander them by fixing the past, pathetic!"

"Gah!" he raised his hands up as a spire of crystal blocked the attack.

"Fixing everything will only lead to more mistakes." he frowned before running towards the humanoid and jumped over it, using a purple energy to accelerate himself forwards as he pinned the being down. "You fix the K-T Event, you create a world full of dinosaurs, you stop Hitler and someone else will take his place, all you are doing is ruining the flow of time." he then axe kicked him in the stomach. "Only I can have that power you had since birth, only I can handle the responsibility of preserving time, ONLY I CAN BE THE ONE TRUE TIME BEN!"

"Ugh, you talk too much." the humanoid grunted before using a bladed left hand to cut the 'copy's' leg off, allowing him to kick the being off him. "Besides, I have fixed everything and everyone loves me, even my enemies."

He frowned before reforming his leg and formed a blade on his left arm. "That is what will kill you."

Both charged at the other, blade hitting blade, as they used their own abilities to alter the landscape itself.

Raising or falling mountains, the formation of oceans, the eruptions of a million volcanoes, all created or destroyed by the warring beings of time itself. However, the day would end in an unexpected way.

CLANG!

CLANG!

The humanoid clashed with his darker counterpart as he was slowly starting to tire while his 'copy' didn't. 'Shit, I need to head to another time, warn someone about him-'

SLASH!

He gasped in pain as his symbol was hit by the copy, causing it to spark.

"Checkmate." he said as the humanoid turned back to human form, only for him to grab his hand and slashed it off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he cried out in pain as the watch fell to the ground, blood oozing from the stump.

"No more surprises." he said before forming crystals all over his body except for his head and left arm. "Time to claim my prize."

"Ah...you win...just go…" he groaned while his hand jiggled a loose crystal as the figure changed back to his normal form and smirked.

"Who said I was done? I am here to claim the title, and." he grabbed his face as the watch began to glow. "Your powers."

He felt the hand squeezing tightly against his very bones before he jammed the crystal into the lense.

BOOM!

Causing it to break into a thousand pieces, but revealed a black core that seemed to beat like a human heart.

He looked down before flicking his left index figure around, causing the watch to be immediately fixed. "Poor choice."

CRUSH!

The skull of the fallen hero broke into itself as a flash of green energy erupted from his body and entered the teen.

FLASH!

"Ah…" he sighed with ecstasy as he was now a tall muscular man with a full beard, although his clothes seemed to have ripped a lot from the change. "The power. It is mine at last."

The crystal slowly broke apart as he saw the body hitting the dirt, decaying rapidly until only the suit remained.

He smirked before dressing himself within the clothes, which turned black with purple highlights, a black visor and silver boots in the process. "**I feel so alive.**"

The wind picked up as he cackled a little.

"**To think he deserved the title of Time Ben. I worked for my powers, and him? He did nothing but help others, heh.**" he twisted his hands as several plants formed around him, only for them to be turned into a black cape that went around his back. "**A god needs not comprehend it's insects, only themselves. And I, the great and powerful Ben Tennyson, lay claim to his fools title. I cast aside my name to become the TRUE Time Ben! And soon the omniverse will tremble at my mere name, for I shall become it's god!**"

ZOOP!

A purple portal appeared behind him as he turned around, the cape moving in the gale like wind storm that formed on this planet, and entered it.

"**It is time for destiny to be remade, in MY image.**"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Time Ben V1- TBen-V1)

Age: 15

Affiliation: Good

Dimension: 091842- 78 TB10-V1

Trix/Abilities: the omnitrix, the ability to travel through time.

Aliens used: Diamondhead.

Bio: In this time and place, this Ben Tennyson actually developed the ability to travel through time at will, allowing him to see and interact with the past and future. For most of his adventures, utilizing the omnitrix that Azmuth gave to him during his travels through the timestream, he has actually helped change history for the better. Some of these feats are: Saving the dinosaurs from extinction, fighting Mordred with King Arthur, rescuing the contents of Alexandria from it's destruction, stopped Vesuvius from erupting on Pompeii, having a night of passion with both Cleopatra and Mulan (sources vary with the second one), stopping the atomic war on Prypiatos, and just recently, remaking the Incursean Homeworld. However, due to his powers, he became cocky and a little pretentious as things just seem to go his way, but he would help those in need even if they were his enemies, earning him the moniker of '_The Peace Maker of Time_'. Sadly, this version would die of 'unknown' circumstances that baffle even the smartest minds of that dimension, for nothing was left to trace or bury in his grave, not even an omnitrix core. Currently, his death is a cold case to some, and an open and book case for those that view the being known as Eon as his killer, although no evidence has been obtained for verification that came under omniversal court.


	10. Chapter 10: GBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter ten, The Choice Made Wrong._

Xxxxxxx

-USA, South Dakota, Mount Rushmore, Plumber Base-

From the broken face of Washington we find the now depowered Vilgax, holding a stab wound to his chest, as a silver clad Ben loomed over him, a battle against good and evil now concluded.

But on this day, a choice will be made that will tip the scales to one or the other, dooming one side and bringing the other to the heights of glory itself.

This was the time of words, the time for exchanges with the spoken word.

"Then you are a fool. You have the ultimatrix, the sword of Azmuth, and the power of Dagon at your fingertips." Vilgax spoke after hearing Ben's idea for utilizing the power of the defeated Dagon.

"Yeah, so?" Ben asked with a confused look on his face.

"You claim to be a hero. What will you do with all this power?"

"Turn everybody on earth back to human, for starters."

"You think too small." Vilgax smirked. "We are alike, you and I. We take the universe in our hands and mold it to our will. You say you want peace and justice? Use your power. With little more than a thought, you could wipe out all evil."

Ben blinked while imagining the idea of destroying evil itself as Gwen and Kevin, now awake from the assault of the Dagon powered alien. "I really could."

"Ben. What are you thinking?" Gwen asked while still feeling a little dizzy.

"He's saying that the end of your struggles is at hand. He can create whatever universe he imagines." Vilgax said while Ben looked like he was in a trance. "Do it."

"Just wipe out evil."

"Do it!" Vilgax yelled while Gwen looked at Ben in shock.

"Are you really taking moral advice from Vilgax?"

Ben looked at the blade, then at the empty sky as he started to find the idea of eliminating evil to be perfect for him, to get rid of those that would destroy the planet multiple times just for petty revenge, to rid the universe of the many warlords, insane scientists, killers and false gods so the universe and many even other dimensions can finally relax and obtain a lasting peace.

But as these thoughts entered his mind, another one wormed its way into his gray matter.

Who would lead these beings into the future and who is worthy of keeping the peace that he might make with the powers currently in his hands.

"Ben!"

He turned to Gwen and smiled. "I have a thought, what if Vilgax is right?"

"Wait-"

"Hear me out." he said while the armor around his right arm slowly moved back to reveal the ultimatrix. "Evil will always come out of the shadows, and every day we have to either kick them back into said shadows or just let them take over our lives."

"That's kinda true." Kevin frowned. "But this is Vilgax we are talking about."

He tapped the lense of the ultimatrix with the ancient blade as it glowed a bright white color and then returned to normal. "I know, but his idea is sound except for three things. One, if I eliminated all evil, will evil return to this world as a new form or from a place the powers I have can not penetrate?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at this while Ben turned the lense and did a complex series of turns. "This isn't the time for philosophy Ben, you have to fix humanity now."

He ignored her before pressing the lense down. "Ultimatrix, connect to Primus and make copies of all known DNA with it's archives before activating self destruct."

'_Order granted. Anything else?_'

"Activate a dimension wide magnetic field on the ultimatrix and allow for every weapon, item, disease, DNA strand and other miscellaneous objects to send them to this location." ben said as it began to emit a dark green wave that spread out in all directions.

"Ben!" Gwen yelled as Kevin looked up and saw everything near them getting absorbed into Ascalon itself, as if they were made of liquid metal.

'_It will be done in five minutes. Anything else?_'

"Yes, unlock all aliens." he said as the core glowed red for a second. "As I was saying Gwen. The second thing is that if evil should exist in the same place, it would be pointless to eliminate it all within the said universe as long as it's still working. Just as Azmuth said about the omnitrix, I am Noah and it's the Ark. So for the ultimatrix, no longer shall it be an instrument of evil, it shall be a vessel for myself as I become the only good being to oversee the destruction and rebirth of this dimension."

Vilgax smirked at this. "So you chose to eliminate evil-"

SWISH!

Dark green blood covered the light gray armor as the warlord's head was lopped off by Ascalon.

"And three." Ben said while smirking at the other teens. "Beliving I would let him live to corrupt MY new order was just stupid."

"Ok." Kevin frowned while the stars and planets began to get absorbed into the blade. "I think it's time for a rest." he then absorbed some steel and gained a coating of metal as his right hand formed a hammer. "Stay still."

He raised his blade up before stabbing Kevin in the heart, the coating falling apart as the teen felt his strength fading. "One down."

SWISH!

Gwen's eyes widened as Kevin was cut in half as she tried to form mana in her hands, but felt all of her strength fading from her body as well. "Kevin!"

"One to go." Ben walked over to Gwen and smiled. "Sorry, but I can't have you or Kevin live. Your evil might infect my new world, don't worry though, your energy and DNA will be preserved in my new dimension."

"Ben." she got out while extending her hands out. "Don-"

SWISH!

The head of Gwendolyn Tennyson fell to the ground as it faded into pink particles along with her body, the armor clad teen turning around and raised his blade into the air.

The ancient blade Ascalon, now glowing with green energy, absorbed everything within the universe and beyond as Ben watched on with a sly smirk.

And just like that. Nothing. Nothing but a blank slate.

The void of pure milky white permeated the dimensions of this once vibrant dot in the vastness of existence itself.

The only one left, Ben Tennyson himself.

He looked around while smiling at his work, the former hero shedding no tears to the destruction he had created, for this was all necessary for the elimination of evil and thus, the plan to remake the universe as a utopia for good and noble lifeforms.

As he looked at the void, he raised his blade up and, with the ultimatrix glowing in unison, and with a single motion plunged the blade into the milky void, causing the void to be bathed in a rainbow of light.

As it died down, we see that the void has become a vast black galaxy full of planets, stars, nebulas and comets while a dark lifeless planet orbited around Ben.

"My first world." he muttered before looking over himself and frowned. "This won't do, I should be awe-inspiring not...filthy with evil's blood."

The blade and gauntlet glowed before Ben's body was covered in a bright light.

Revealing a gigantic figure made of pure gray metal, dark yellow eyes that shone like supernovas, with long metallic gold lines going across its body, ten massive wings of golden light lined its back as it's head was covered in wavy galaxies that went to the waist and were pointed near the ends with triangular moons, and had a massive sword of pure white energy floating around them as a dark green hourglass symbol floated around the head like a halo, which towered over the planet itself.

"**I now bring forth life.**" he said in a booming voice before raising his hand up and causing the planet to obtain an atmosphere, water, land, soil and all the necessary things for life to start. He then looked upon the universe he created and for a short amount of time, worth a million years, he was content.

But his was short lived as he felt a disturbance on the planet he just created and looked into it, zooming across thousands of light years in a single gaze, and saw a society of tiny gray skinned humanoid lizards, all of them wearing the furry skins of ten eyed mammals of unknown origin, squabbling over the carcass of one of their own, stone spears and ten inch claws aimed to destroy the other.

"**Evil has won.**" he said before using the blade to slice the dimension in half again, sending everything to the void again, his own form slowly gaining red line like cracks on the smooth metallic skin. "**But not this time. I shall recreate this world again.**"

The eyes glowed red while he started to plunge the blade back into the white void, the cracks glowing brightly as the dimensions of this reality became obscured by it's hues.

"**And this time, evil shall be destroyed forever. So says I, the god of gods.**"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (God Ben- GBen)

Age: 15 (Immortal and eternal 15 beyond the first incursion.)

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 800019?- 00? GB10

Trix/Abilities: Ultimatrix (Enhanced by the energy of Ascalon and no longer has glitches), Ascalon, the abilities of Dagon, immortality, reality manipulation.

Aliens used: None.

Bio: Within the vast omniverse, the decision of Ben to give into Vilgax's idea of ending evil itself would normally be discarded in favor of fixing humanity and either keeping the ultimatrix and the blade Ascalon or giving them away for a new omnitrix model. However, this Ben Tennyson chose to give in to that notion due to his Julie failing to appear at his hour of need, thanks to being converted into an Esoterica before Ship could cover her in Galvanic Mechamorph armor. Due to this, he decided to reprogram the ultimatrix, absorb all things in the universe before eliminating it in a single 'blip' in time, but after recreating the first instance of his dimension, he developed a god complex that compels him to destroy all evil that appears in his 'perfect worlds', even if it's a tiny minute thing. Because of his insanity and constant remaking, the dimension is being destroyed with every remaking, soon it will be completely destroyed, taking him with it.


	11. Chapter 11: CBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter eleven, Corrodium Nightmare._

Xxxxxxx

-USA, South Carolina, Dairyville, Maplewood Farm Camp-

"Ugh, stupid farm. Coming here was a bad idea." Ben grumbled as he and Gwen were busy doing farm work, more specifically cleaning the chicken coop in the middle of the night.

"Not my idea of fun either ya know." Gwen grumbled before noticing a bolt of purple lighting in the distance and recalled how Todd was attacked by a mummy under a bolt of purple lightning.

"I know that look." he smirked. "You want to ditch this and kick some mummy butt."

"Considering the weird lightning? Yeah, that's a no brainer." Gwen smirked before they ran towards the hill, and saw some dark purple mutant cows, with thick spines and sharp dagger-like teeth, in the distance.

"_**Moooo.**_"

"Um...ok, that's just wrong."

"That's putting it mildly." Ben said before turning into Four Arms as the cows charged at him, with a bandaged figure walking close by, looking for something.

"_**Mooooo!**_"

"Down bessie! Down!" he yelled as he grappled with one with two arms, while using his other arms to try and keep the second one from biting at his stomach.

"_**Moooooo!**_"

He threw them to the side before seeing the mummy walking off. "Hey, get back here!"

That was when a cow charged at him, only for it to fall face first on the ground, breathing heavily as Gwen saw Max running over to them.

"Kids! What's going on?"

"We don't know!" Four Arms grunted before changing back. "But these cows aren't looking so hot."

Max took out a scanner from his pockets and used it on the cow. "This bovine is highly contaminated by corrodium radiation. Strange."

"Why?"

"Corrodium isn't natural to this planet."

"What exactly is it?"

"A rare and highly radioactive material that can power an entire city for years, but-"

"Oh I get it." Ben said before running after the mummy. "I just have to get that rock first."

"Ben wait! It's too dangerous!"

But it was too late as he ran in the direction of the alien.

(Later)

-Digby Dairy-

Ben, now at the ice cream factory, grumbled while admitting to himself that running after the Mummy without backup was a stupid move but he would get the chance to stop that alien without help this time. "Well time to get that rock, and I know who to use."

FLASH!

He looked at himself while now in the form of XLR8. "Damn it! I was going for Diamondhead, not him."

As he regained his composure, he started to vibrate his hands at super speeds and began to drill into the concrete and earth.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! Ok this actually hurts!" he yelled in pain as while he was breaking through solid concrete and soil, it still hurt him due to his weak physical strength compared to his other forms. "Come on come on! Where are you, corrodium?!"

BAM!

And as if on cue, a massive dark purple crystal the size of a large dog, shone in the dark factory as it began a terrible change upon the dinosaurian alien.

(With Gwen and Max)

Both ran past the guard, who was still asleep at his post, while currently looking for Ben and the Mummy.

"I can't believe that idiot just ran off like that! Is he trying to get himself killed?" Gwen yelled in frustration. "That stupid dweeb!"

"We need to find him and avoid being exposed to the corrodium, or else we'll be mutated like those cows." Max said as they raced into the factory, but not before noticing the Mummy, now torn to shreds and lifeless, right near the entrance to the storage tanks.

"Is that..."

"The Mummy, yes."

"But what could've done that?"

"Must have been Ben."

"Wait what?! But Ben isn't that-" Gwen said in shock before seeing something in the middle of the room, just as Max placed a light green and black hazmat suit with a red orb in the center of her chest, on her and himself.

"These suits will protect us from the corrodium's radiation." Max said before they entered the room, and saw that no one was there. "Now we just need to find Ben."

Gwen felt a little uneasy as they looked around the area, the corrodium still in the ground as a pair of purple eyes looked at them from the shadows.

"Ben? You around here?"

Silence.

"Dweeb? Are you in here?"

Silence.

"Ben?" Gwen called out before hearing a wheezing sound right behind her.

"**Ah….ah….ah….Gwen….**"

Her head slowly turned around and saw something right behind her in the shadows.

A pair of purple eyes.

"B-Ben?" she called out, feeling that something was off.

"**Ah….ah….ah…..**"

She moved back as Max looked at the eyes, seeing a figure walking out of the darkness.

That being a tall dark purple and black humanoid that seemed to twist near the torso and formed a hunched appearance, with long spindly legs dotted with barbed feet that curved outwards and extended inwards like talons, a single small left arm with a large claw that dripped a concrete eating liquid, misshapen fangs that curved outwards and took the appearance of mandibles, large curved horns that went through it's shoulders and around the hips, small purple eyes that were placed above and below the shrunken nostrils that used to be a nose, and had a giant gray right arm that dragged across the ground and was covered in ten long claws that seemed to twitch every few seconds.

"**Ah….ah…..ah….**" it wheezed out before suddenly sending a large black reptilian-like tongue at the corrodium and placed it in a small cavity on it's right breast area, long tentacles of black veins holding the mineral in place like a bear trap. "**Ah….mine….**"

Gwen stepped back in fear as Max was horrified at the creature's appearance.

The figure wheezed before the right arm glowed and it was covered in a bright light that blinded the two humans.

"Ah!"

SWISH!

Max went wide eyed as his suit was destroyed by something sharp as he could feel the radiation hitting every part of his cells, but he turned and saw a large dark purple ape-like creature the size of a bear, with a long spiked tail that went around its body like a snake while a single eyeball sprouted from the tip, sharp dagger-like claws, ten foot long quills along it's back laced with a purple liquid, thick dark black stripes on its shoulders and back that seemed to be bioluminescent, four long fangs that erupted from it's snake-like head and overlapped near the sides of its face, eight gill-like nostrils on the sides of its neck that seemed to contain a million tiny eyes, a long barbed tongue the size of a full grown human being, and had a thick gray upper right limb with multiples quills dotting it's shoulder like a decorative guard, looming next to him with a smirk.

"**Grrr…**" it growled as Gwen's eyes returned to normal but saw to her horror the giant monster and a large bloated worm-like humanoid with black eyes, long twisted spikes where it's arms and legs were supposed to be, and giant tentacles from its mouth like appendage, the broken remains of the hazmat suit still on top of it.

"G-Grandpa!"

"**Grugle….**"

"**Grrr….**" the giant beast growled before charging at Gwen, who was in so much fright that she couldn't say or even think of a spell.

"Exciase!" called out a voice from out of nowhere as a dark purple aura covered Gwen's body.

SWISH!

But it wasn't fast enough as the large creature slashed at her right arm, destroying the suit and causing it to mutate as she finally vanished.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared in a small castle where she screamed in pain, her right arm now transforming into a dark purple and pink claw with ten eyeballs all over it, but before it could spread to her arm a dark gold talisman with several runes flew towards the arm and wrapped around it.

"Thracius minimus."

The talisman glowed bright pink as it covered the arm in a small crystalline structure that instantly fused to her arm and became covered in runes, the talisman now embedded to her shoulder.

"What…" Gwen got out as the pain subsided, but felt different, like a part of herself was corrupted into something unnatural.

"Looks like my uncle's magic ball was correct, for once." spoke Charmcaster as she walked towards Gwen. "You need my help, and while I hate you for taking my book, there is a threat even greater than myself, and I require your assistance."

Gwen looked at her in confusion as she felt like this was just the beginning of a long nightmare. 'Just what is going on?!'

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Corrodium Ben- CBen)

Age: 10

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 00012- 9912 CB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (broken down into a metallic limb), corrodium based biology, normal intelligence.

Aliens used: Four Arms, XLR8, Wildmutt (Mutated).

Bio: This particular Ben is a sad one as unlike Prime Ben, who's omnitrix's safety feature was intact and was in a suit after becoming Diamondhead, this one had it's safety feature broken beyond repair from overuse and was mutated by the massive meteor in the process. The radiation caused the omnitrix to turn into a limb that still allows for the transformation of alien species, but in a mutated form, as well as keeping his intelligence, but is now similar to a virus, trying to infect and corrupt others to his cause. His first victims were the Mummy, who was ripped apart by the creature, Max, mutated into a monster, and Gwen, who was spirited away by Charmcaster to stop Ben's infection of all organic life, but gained a mutated arm of mana in the process.


	12. Chapter 12: FHBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter twelve, The Broken._

Xxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

It was a very stormy day in the city, for it was so bad that many businesses were currently closed due to the storm. But within the storm itself, a lone figure walked alone, wet and in a state of aggression.

This was Ben Tennyson, hero of the galaxy and a normally nice guy, but these days, he was all on his own. Nothing for him was working for him, not in school, not at home, not anywhere, well...not anymore at least, no since a year ago when the whole world learned of his actions and hero work.

But as of now, the hero was currently dressed in a black jacket that covered his face as he held a new and improved omnitrix on his right wrist, but in his eyes, it was just another trinket that Azmuth wanted to test on him.

'Fucking day, fucking people, fucking everything.' he thought while looking around and noticed the shops that were open were placing their closed signs up as he approached them. 'Fucking people, why fucking me?!'

BOOM!

He frowned as he saw the nearby bank getting robbed by Overlord, now clad in golden armor with a 'BB' logo on the chest plate, and Billy Billion, who had a raygun in his hands, as the front of the establishment was melted and destroyed from a large explosion. "Fucking hell...ugh, looks like I have to fuck them up."

(With the villains)

"Finally, something good today." Overlord smirked while Billy just ignored him and was busy placing the bags into a truck.

"Ya ya, just make sure NOT to ruin MY suit."

"Which you stole and changed." he muttered in annoyance before seeing Four Arms running at him, looking very pissed. "Hol-"

KABOW!

The villain went flying a few feet as the armor was now broken as the multi armed alien jumped at Overlord and ripped his armor off, breaking his arms in the process. "AH!"

"Oh shut the FUCK UP!" he yelled while breaking more of his bones. "I don't NEED any small talk from you asshole!"

Overlord cried in pain as Billy looked a little nervous as while he was freed from Dimension 12 and wanted to get revenge on him, seeing this teen looking like an unbridled monster made him uncertain about that idea, but his brain and ego got in the way of his survival instincts and began to blast him with the ray gun.

Four Arms growled in rage before charging at him and crushed the ray gun and hand with his upper left hand.

"AHH!" he screamed in pain before getting punched in the face with enough force to break both his nose and knock almost all his teeth out.

"Shut up!" he glared. "Just shut up you arrogant bastard, I had enough problems with people like you and I do NOT need you to cry over a broken hand!"

"Y-You aren'-"

POW!

"Well maybe I changed, now stay quiet. The police will be here soon." Four Arms growled as fear entered Billy's mind, both for the police that might take him into the courts, and for the hulking alien in front of him that is willing to break every part of his body just because he can.

'He's crazy! I get his identity being exposed was bad for him but this...this isn't what a so called hero does!' he thought before quickly pulling out a golden remote and caused him to get covered in a golden light.

GRAB!

Along with Four Arms who not only grabbed his leg during the process, but broke his left leg as well.

"AH!"

"What the fuck are you doing asshole?!" He growled while looking ready to punch him some more.

"Y-You must stop, or I will do this!" he got out, moving his finger over a red button. "I mean it! You hurt me more and I will use my secret weapon!"

Four Arms frowned while thinking this was just a ruse and let along with it. "So? You deserve to get hurt for the crimes you racked up."

"I'm warning you! I will do it!" he yelled as he began to shake with fear and anger at the so called hero's words.

"Do it, I will just punch you out before you can press that fucking button."

And in that split second of foolishness and internal anger to the world, the very essence of heroics was fractured beyond repair as the finger pressed the button.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

In a second, the entire city of Bellwood and it's still under construction town of Undertown, was obliterated by a large explosion akin to fifty million nuclear bombs, the buildings, plants, animals and air itself were destroyed at the subatomic level as the only two survivors were Billy Billion and Ben Tennyson.

The shield broke apart as Four Arms looked at the devastation in sheer horror and shock while Billy tried to crawl away.

'This is a setback! I have many more buildings in the country to rebuild! Away from this lunatic!' he thought while not noticing that the hero's shocked face was now changing to one of pure hate as the eyes and lense turned a bright red color and he hit the lens with enough force to almost break it.

FLASH!

Billy saw the flash of red light and paled as several seeds landed near his limbs and saw large vines erupting from the ground to ensnare him as Swampfire walked over and glared. "Ah! B-Ben, can't we talk about this? I-I mean you did force my hand…"

He grabbed his neck before-

SNAP!

Breaking it as the vines tossed the body away, allowing Swampfire to scream into the heavens, his mind broken from the devastation.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while his hands sent a steady stream of flames onto the ground, melting the soil or turning the leftover glass and metal into an unrecognizable pile of slag. "THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY! I WILL DESTROY ALL EVIL AND KILL THEM FOR THEIR ACTIONS! THEY WILL NEVER RUIN MY FUCKING LIFE AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!? EVER AGAIN!"

ZAP!

BOOOM!

Lightning raced across the sky as the world lost a hero that day, forever lost in the depths of hate and malice.

(Timeskip)

-New Bellwood-

The moon shone across the large floating city of dark blue metal as a dark smog seemed to obscure the area below the hover ports while the camera zoomed towards a dark alleyway.

Splash!

"Ah...ah...ah….ah…!" huffed a figure in fear while running down the alley as if someone was trying to kill them.

Splash!

"Ah...ah...ah…" the figure panted while the moonlight revealed a large albino gorilla with purple skin, claws on the feet, a large glass dome for a head with water inside it, a floating pale green head with black eyes, one being bigger than the other with a scar going down it, and long shoulder length hair, as some tentacles were attached to the neck area, but for some reason it's body was covered in deep bite marks with chunks of flesh ripped off as the dome was cracked and leaking a dark purple liquid. "Ah...I must….hide…"

"Grrrrrrr."

He paled as he looked up and saw a large cat-like creature with orange fur and a red lense on its shoulder. 'No!'

The creature pounced on the humanoid gorilla as its tail swished from side to side, revealing a massive elephant sized Wildmutt, now without quills and sporting thick black stripes on its back, the jaw covered in blood and chunks of flesh. "Grrrrrrr."

"N-No! D-Don't kill me! My work needs to live on! I will not fall to obscurity!" he begged as the alien growled and leaned up before pressing its front paws on the dome.

Crack….crack….

"No! No! NNNOO-"

CRACK!

Glass shattered as the head gasped for air, but was suddenly clamped on by the Vulpimancer's jaw and with a loud crack, the scientist's skull was cracked like a walnut.

"Grrrr." it growled before slashing the body into pieces.

(A few minutes later)

Wildmutt growled as it chucked the last of the flesh of Doctor Animo into a deep pit it made, the bones and flesh seemingly turned into a fine dust-like substance similar to putty, as it began to bury the latest villain to fall by its power.

As the last amount of dirt was poured into the crudely made oubliette, the alien growled before a bright red light covered it, revealing a tall muscular man with dark brown hair that seemed to have strands of white near the tips, dark red eyes, a long scar near his chin that seemed to be recently made, wearing a black jacket made of steel laced chainmail, a black shirt with a red broken hourglass symbol on his chest, baggy pants that seemed to have spikes near the knees, red tipped boots with long spikes near the heels and toes, and had a black and red omnitrix on his right arm as his face and hands were stained in blood and what looked like bone fragments.

'Another one down.' he thought while his eyes seemed to be devoid of any life except for hate and rage. Many more to go.'

His pants vibrated as he pulled out a police radio from his back pocket and turned it on.

"_Calling all units to Sector 345- 09 in response to a robbery taking place. Calling all units, use extreme force if necessary, Prisoner 4567- 00, Rojo, is at the scene. Ten hostages have been taken, caution is advised. Calling all units._"

He put it away while looking to the moonlight as he frowned. "Not on my watch. Rojo, you bitch in armor, you chose poorly this night."

FLASH!

A bright red light covered him as he turned into XLR8, but was now more streamline with large spikes on its back, sharp dagger-like claws on its feet, and had blood red scales in place of its normal blue colonization.

"For _The Broken_ always gets his prey." he said before zipping away, ready to take another soul into the pits of hell itself, for the greater good of the universe itself.

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson/The Broken. (Fallen Hero Ben- FHBen)

Age: 16 (27 in future)

Affiliation: Bad.

Dimension: 009878612- 89 FHB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix.

Aliens used: Four Arms, Swampfire, Wildmutt (future), XRL8 (future).

Bio: The event of Ben Tennyson's identity being exposed to the world is usually two sided, on one half the population loves him, on the other they believe he is the child of evil. This particular Ben, however, is in the gray area of the spectrum, but still tragic nonetheless. When Jimmy Jones revealed Ben Tennyson's identity to the world, his luck changed into a deadly spiral of bad luck, harassment and more deadly attacks from villains that took a strain on his personality and physical health, making him volatile and aggressive. This has led to him avoiding his friends and allies, losing their positive influences and becoming more agitated, but he was still a hero to the universe. However, this changed when Billy Billion destroyed Bellwood with a highly experimental bomb, as retaliation for a defeat, leading to the hero to snap and kill the boy as he became judge, jury, and executioner to all villains, no matter how minor. As to change his entire identity, he became the hate filled villain _The Broken_ and took over New Bellwood as his base of operations, keeping the police and law enforcements in check with his powers as he 'protects' its citizens through lethal force on villains that dare spring up to either cause trouble or defeat this fallen one.


	13. Chapter 13: SKBen

**(Warning, this is a little more dark then normal, if you are faint of heart or just not into this kinda stuff, you can skip it. If not, please enjoy the story.)**

xxxxxxx

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter thirteen, One Bad Day._

Xxxxxxx

-USA, New Mexico, Albuquerque-

BAM!

The hospital staff screamed in terror as a tall woman with four deep red compound like eyes near her cheeks and eye sockets, red compound like eyebrows, spiky maroon hair, dark red skin with deep crimson like circuits near her neck, red blotches near her shoulders, forearms, upper legs, knees and around her feet which looks like pointed sneakers, black lipstick, large gray claws, three long blades on her arms, a small ass and a C cup chest, wearing a ripped grey shirt with an equally ripped gothic black jacket, ripped brown jeans, and a black belt that went around her upper right leg, blasted her way into the establishment with blasters on her shoulders.

"Where is the omnitrix!?" she yelled out while blasting anyone that got close to her, the machines in her body starting to 'sense' the location of the alien device. "Ah, there it is."

The woman ran down the hallway as she tackled through a door and saw a tall humanoid of dark red rocks and bright yellow inner magma with four fingers, a head covered in flames, yellow eyes, three toes with an oval shaped design, a green and black hourglass symbol on the chest, standing right next to an old man in a hospital bed and a orange haired girl.

"Oh no." the girl gulped as the humanoid stood defiantly in front of the two.

"You want a fight? Try it miss...um...who are you again? Because I don't recall a robot lady being one of my foes."

"It's Rojo." she said while her shoulder blasters aimed at him. "And give me that fancy symbol, or I'm blasting ya to kingdom come."

"Yeah no." he caused his hands to ignite in flames. "Not going to happen."

"B-I mean Heatblast! Not here!" the girl yelled. "You might hurt grandpa!"

"Oh right."

Rojo smirked at that before running towards Heatblast, jumped over him before in an instant-

SQUISH!

"Ah!"

She stabbed the older man in the heart with her right claws, causing the IV's to beep sporadically before stagnating quickly. "Now with that old fart out of the way." she removed the claws from the body as blood dripped from the metallic nails. "Time to get my prize."

The girl gasped in horror while at the verge of tears as the humanoid stood there, the flames slowly rising in temperature.

This in turn affected the area greatly as pipes began to boil, the floors liquidizing into a vicus puddy, glass melting into slag, and the door ignited into a burst of flames as the humanoid's body turned from a bright yellow to an intense white hue as his eyes turned an azure color.

"You….you…." he growled while the girl jumped away from the intense heat. "You killed him! You KILLED HIM!"

Rojo felt the heat hitting her 'armor' while feeling her hair becoming dry from the lack of water in the area. "I did, so what?"

"You are DEAD!" he roared before sending a blast of fire at the woman, sending her flying out of the hospital, her hair and clothes burning up in the process, as he ran after her and 'flew' towards her with anger in his eyes.

"Shit-"

WOOSH!

She screamed as the fire hit her directly in the face, melting the cybernetic eyes in the process, as Heatblast began to hit her with flames as both hit the ground and caused an explosion that destroyed half a city block.

Heatblast grabbed her by the neck before throwing her across the street and sent a massive ball of concentrated flames at her.

She stumbled upwards while her shoulder blasters activated on instinct and blasted the fireball into tiny flames, only to get punched in the chest and felt flames burning the armor into slag. "AH!"

"You took my grandpa!" he yelled in rage before grabbing her face, the hand burning away most of the armor and revealing the pale white skin underneath.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rojo screamed in pain while she felt her blood boiling, her eyes turning to steam and her bones cracking from the heat like it was in a pyroclastic flow.

"And now." he growled before his hand began to glow even brighter, steam forming around the digits as Rojo screamed in pain. "You will die!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOM!

SPLAT!

The gang leader's head exploded into a pile of broken bones, steamed gray matter, scorched hair and charcoal teeth as her body fell to the ground, the armor rusting away instantaneously as the orange haired girl ran towards him.

"Ben! Ben! What….oh my god." she gasped, seeing the headless body while Heatblast stood there, the flames dying away as the color changed from white to a dark red color.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

And turned back to a young boy with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a short sleeved white shirt with decorated in a black stripe, military green cargo pants, black and white sneakers with black stripes, and had a bulky gray 'watch' with white tubes and a red hourglass on the top over his left wrist, who looked on with a seemingly calm expression.

The girl turned green in the face before puking near a semi destroyed garbage can coated in blast marks, not noticing the boy's expression change from calm to something...else.

It wasn't a peaceful face or one akin to resting, no...it was something unknown. All his life he had something akin to a normal life, a normal family, a normal set of bullies, a job that would make him a hero...but on this one day, it changed.

His grandpa was killed in front of him and he killed someone in his rage.

This strange cycle of violence, akin to an eternally wound clock, seemed to enter his mind like a math problem that one had to concentrate on very hard to understand. On the one hand, he saw someone die for just existing, on the other hand, he killed someone that should exist yet is the problem itself.

Time passed and the ideas of life and death rushed in his ten year old mind, scrubbing clean his childhood follies and replacing them with the bleak nihilism of pain and misery...something he hated and just wanted to get rid of. And in that one instance, just like that, he found the answer to the unsolvable question that plagued him.

"Gwen." he said in a rather robotic tone that made the girl look up, her mouth still covered in vile. "I just solved life's biggest mystery."

"What? Ben, what do you mean?"

"Don't you see? Life is just one big hunt, so is death in a sense." he said while walking around the body of Rojo. "We just go about our day just getting gunned down by Death himself with his scythe shotgun, and we just let him do it. Well, after this day, this one bad day, I came up with the answer to life itself."

Gwen gulped while seeing him looking at her with unfeeling eyes.

"And that answer is simple. Life is just pain, why live when every time we do anything, we die. Columbus sails the sea, he dies. Napoleon runs away from Waterloo, he dies. Caesar takes over Rome, he dies. You see, no matter how much time they have or how long they exist to do anything meaningful, they just die." he said before hitting his now green 'watch' and turned into a four inch tall grey-skinned frog-like bipedal alien with large bulbous yellowish-green eyes with thin rectangular lines for pupils, a black stripe on the forehead, wearing a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe down the front and a green and black hourglass symbol on the back, and started walking towards the now scared girl. "By that logic, all life in the universe will just fade from existence in painful and inhumane ways, thus the only way to truly exist is to kill everyone else before Death comes for you. Simple yet ingenious don't you think Gwen?"

"B-Ben, I-I know you're going through a lot but you can't be serious." Gwen got out in terror before realizing something. "Wait, how can you even do that while a tiny little toad?"

He just looked at her before jumping on her leg and began to crawl towards her mouth.

"H-Hey! get-GAA!" she got out as the little alien crawled into her throat and began to bid his time. "B-Ben, wait...oh no! No no no! Get out of there Ben! Get out before the watch times off! Ben! BEN!?"

Within the body, inside her stomach, the little alien held onto the edges of the stomach walls, ignoring the pain to his slimy skin.

"Oh Gwen, you failed to realize that my answer is the correct one." he said while his voice was still robotic in nature. "A wild tiger exists to die after killing for food, so does a human being. I am just showing you that life is nothing, existence is nothing, all reality is nothing."

Beep.

"For I am what creation made me."

Beep.

"A creature of habit, one that will survive."

Beep.

"One that will endure while all around me perishes. For I am."

Beep.

"The Void."

FLASH!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson/Void. (Serial Killer Ben- SKBen)

Age: 10

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 00091290- 90 SKB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix.

Aliens used: Heatblast, Gray Matter.

Bio: This version of Ben Tennyson is very similar to Prime Ben in all instances and personality traits, but this changed during the events of _The Alliance_ where Rojo killed Max Tennyson during her attack on the hospital. Due to him seeing his grandpa dying in front of him, his mind snapped at the seams and used Heatblast to kill Rojo in a fit of rage before suddenly losing all emotions, allowing only his logic to surface and come to a 'kill all' mentality to cope with his loss. After killing Gwen, he would wander the country, killing everyone in his path without provocation as he became a serial killer, under the name Void, now chased by both the Plumbers and the FBI for his crimes against humanity and alien life.


	14. Chapter 14: WVBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter fourteen, The Age of Vilgax._

Xxxxxxx

-Khoros-

BOOM!

ZAP!

KABOOM!

War. War on Tetramand soil, devastating for the entire empire as many of the factions and warlords fought to protect their lands from the forces of Vilgax the Conqueror, ruler of the Vilgaxian Empire.

For the last ten years, the armies of Tetramands have fought the drones of the Vilgaxian warlord to a standstill, losing many of their cities in the process except for GarZepher, home of the House of Red, who's warlord continues to protect the species from the invaders. And upon this day, the war seems to be swayed to their side as the army of armored drones began to diminish in strength and numbers.

BAM!

SLASH!

KABOOM!

"For the House of Red!" yelled a commanding officer to the army of Tetramands while blasting the head of a giant drone with a laser blaster.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

SWISH!

ZZZZIZSH!

Up above the planet's atmosphere, away from the senseless war between aliens and machines, we find a massive warship floating in space as it commanded smaller crafts of similar makeup that were sending drones to the surface of the desert world through the use of domed shaped projectiles.

Within the ship itself, we find the warlord of Vilgaxia, Vilgax, at the helm while observing the devastation of the planet below.

"**Oh merciful Lord Vilgax.**" a drone decorated in dark orange color and dark red optics. "**Our troops are falling below the normal rate of ten thousand and towards the rate of only one hundred strong. What shall we do?**"

The warlord looked at the many screens with a strange calm around his body, as if this was just a minor inconvenience.

"**Lord Vilgax?**"

"Tell the crew of the Devastator to activate Weapon V."

"**But Weapon V is still in the experimental stages.**"

"One prototype is enough for a planet of resistant mongrels."

"**As you command Lord Vilgax.**"

From the upper left corner of the armada, a large spacecraft aimed their large cannons at the plane's surface before-

BOOOM!

Blasting a large iron tube at the city itself at an incredibly fast rate, heat forming around it from the entry.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

"Incoming!" yelled one warrior while seeing the object falling towards the city walls.

BAM!

"AHHHH!"

The tube sizzled in the midday heat as a crater a mile deep formed from the initial impact, forming tiny micro diamonds in the process.

"Careful men." spoke a warrior with blue skin and a missing upper right arm to his platoon of warrior men and women. "This might be another drone."

Click….click...click…

The tube's top, locked by a strange set of overlapping orange tube-like tentacles, began to spin while the tubes started to sink into the metal structure as one of the warriors saw something etched onto the side.

This happened to be the words '_Weaponized Vilgaxian Biomechanical Prototype Five_' with a single '_V_' overlapping the background itself.

Click...click...click...

BAM!

The top crashed a few feet away as something jumped out of the tube and crashed landed in the middle of the troops.

"What the!?"

"Hold your fire!"

The cloud of dust loomed over the spot before revealing a tall skinny figure with long gray dagger-like claws, covered in blotches of crimson red armor on their arms, legs, upper torso and lower neck, long black tubes lined their exposed ribcage and back as a strange pale yellow substance flowed within the clear glass, several organic brown gears and wires attached to a red glass dot above the heart, gray spines lining the front ends of their legs as their face was pushed inwards and had cracks lining the base of the jawline, the eye sockets were replaced with a black dial sporting a green hourglass in the center that was fused to the very skull itself, the top of the skull had a set of red wires that connected to the dial and seemed to spark with red static and elongated metal fangs that overlapped each other, right in front of them.

"What in the name of the gods is that!?" yelled one of the warrior women in disgust as the figure twitched unnaturally and its claws moved rapidly, making a loud buzzing sound in the process.

It looked at them before making a loud metallic screech that made many warriors drop their weapons to cover their ears as it charged towards the leader and decapitated him in a single motion.

"Kill it!"

Bam bam bam bam bam bam!

Blaster fire hit the creature in the face and sides, seemingly unaffected by the attack to its own body, as it began to create a massacre within ranks of the Tetramand army itself.

(Elsewhere)

-Gar Red Wind's fortress-

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

SLASH!

BANG!

"Ah! Perish you foul drones!" yelled the head of the House of Red, Gar Red Wind, who was fighting with blade and blaster, against a hoard of drones that breached the fortress, keeping them from locating his daughter, who was being sent off world to escape the war and live another day. "You shall not best me, Gar Red Wind!"

SLASH!

Drone upon drone fell to the mighty Tetramand as they tried to blast the old warlord with their blasters, but failed.

Beep...beep…

Only for the robotic invaders to 'hear' a beeping sound that originated from orbit as they seemed to fall back and away from the warrior.

"HA! You better run from me, the greatest warrior Khoros has ever spawned!" he laughed before seeing something jumping through the nearby broken wall.

The figure hissed like a metallic animal as its claws and face were covered in blood, flesh, skin and eyes as it growled at the shocked warrior.

'What is this thing? And wait…' he looked closer and noticed that in its right claw was the lower jaw of one of his warriors, the flesh still dangling from the sides. "You fiend! You will pay for spilling the blood of my warriors!"

It twitched while flinging the jawbone away as the dial on its head begins to glow a bright green color.

FLASH!

And turned it into a tall muscular humanoid bat-like figure with tanned skin, large bat-like ears with red metal blotches near the bases, a small mouth with pointed fangs near the sides, seventeen red glass eyes with black pupils with a single metallic red eye in the center of its chest, large arms with four large gray claws composed of metal, three-toed feet on their bulky legs, large black tubes covering its back and ribcage, and had the same dial in the center of its face.

"Changing form will not stop my righteous justice! Have at thee!" Gar yelled while charging towards the creature. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(Much later)

The battle...has been lost. Vilgax has won, once again, and the Tetramand Empire has fallen to the Vilgaxian Empire. Its ruler Vilgax has now entered the mighty city of GarZepher, intending to take its treasures as his own.

As he walked towards the throne room, he noticed the figure hunched over on the golden throne, clutching the head of the former ruler Gar Red Wind in its mouth, a premortem scream eternally etched onto the warrior's face.

"Down." Vilgax said as the figure crawled on its four limbs and stood up near the left hand side of the throne. "Excellent work Weapon V, as always you have delivered onto me a new planet for my empire. For this, you shall live as my servant once more."

It hissed while Vilgax sat on the throne, a smirk forming on his smug face.

"And as my servant, you will chase down all resistance to my rule, do not leave any survivors."

It hissed again while placing one claw near its chest and bowed.

"Soon." Vilgax smirked while looking at the empty throne room, the camera zooming towards the figure's dial, which seemed to glow a low green hue. "I shall rule the entire galaxy and beyond, and no one shall stop me."

xxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Weaponized Vilgaxian Biomechanical Prototype Five/Weapon V (Weapon V Ben- WVBen)

Age: 15

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 01992015- 88 WVB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (fused to his skull), vilgaxian cybernetic implants, adaptive nanomachines, cybernetic limbs.

Aliens used: Eye Guy.

Bio: Within this particular timeline, Vilgax was able to acquire the omnitrix from it's user and decided to 'punish' that user by forcing him to become a weapon of mass destruction. This user was the resident Ben Tennyson of that dimension and was broken beyond repair as he was stripped of his humanity and experimented on to become a living weapon capable of adapting to any situation while being loyal only to Vilgax himself. Through him, and his many acquired abilities, the warlord took over many worlds and for each successful conquest, he would unleash his weapon on the ruling population to eradicate them from the universe as an example of his power. In short, this is no longer a hero or a human, he is a non sentient weapon of mass destruction and conquest.


	15. Chapter 15: DBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter fifteen, Walking with Cretaceous Aliens._

Xxxxxxx

-Earth, Laurasia, Northwest Laramidia/North America, Alaska-

Dawn rises on the polar wetland of this portion of the ancient continent of Laurasia, the sunlight hitting the many conifers and sequoias that dotted the marshy landscape, it's many stagnant pools of water being fed fresh rainwater from the previous night's thunderstorm.

In the distance, a herd of Edmontosaurus were on the move as they grazed on the local flora, making their normal calls that echoed across the landscape, attracting the attention of several packs of Dromaeosaurs and Saurornitholestes from every direction.

But close to the trees dotting the nearest pool of water, hidden within the ferns and conifers, a small three foot tall bird-like reptile with big forward facing yellow eyes, long raptorial hands with sharp three-fingered black sickle-claws, long slender hind limbs, large retractable black sickle-shaped claws on it's second toes that were raised off the ground, a broad U-shaped jaw with small coarsely serrated teeth that were closely spaced near the lower jaw and had serrations on the sides of them, covered in thick white feathers with said feathers spreading out near the tips of the arms and tail, walked carefully in the underbrush in search of food.

This was Stenonychosaurus Inequalis, a small predator that hunted for food in packs...usually, but this one was different, its pack was killed by a plague many seasons ago, leaving it alone in the marshy tundra, scavenging for food anywhere its plentiful.

It looked around while small flying insects moved from one fern to the other, making sure that it was safe to hunt as it walked towards the stagnant pool of marsh water.

The Edmontosaurus in the distance moved passed the pool as the little predator was taking its time looking for carcasses or small mammals.

It then noticed the decaying carcass of a Ugrunaaluk near the right side of the pool before it pulled out a single eyeball and ate it in one gulp.

WOOOOOSSSSHHHHHHH!

The Stenonychosaurus looked up and saw a small bright light in the sky, heading towards the pool at a speed greater than any known animal on the planet.

WOOOOOSSSHHHHHH!

The predator ran for cover, along with the herd of Edmontosaurus, as the ball of light came closer and closer until-

BOOOM!

It hit the ground with enough force to scorch the marshlands and for the pools of water to evaporate.

The Edmontosaurus that escaped the flames stampeded away from the area while the little predator poked its head out from behind an elm tree.

It looked at the smothering crater as it noticed a freshly made kill near the left end of the crater, all the while the smell of burnt marsh water lingered in the air. It moved closer to the carcass while seemingly unafraid of the stream or lingering embers dotting the ground.

Within the smothering crater, about a mile deep, was a small black rock that seemed to be made of an unknown material with what looked like green lines dotting the exterior.

The Stenonychosaurus sniffed the flesh of the Edmontosaurus while not noticing that the rock was 'cracking' and a deep green hue was coming from within, causing it to blink from the bright lights hitting its large eyes and turn in the direction of the lights. It looked through the smoke and noticed a large black and gray 'rock' with a grey circle on the front coated in green stones and had white lines covering the sides, in the center of the crater as the lights almost blinded the predator.

The strange rock's light suddenly died down as it jumped right at the predator.

(A few months later)

Down the coastline of the ancient continent, a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus moved across the shoreline as Dromaeosaurs moved near the outer edges of the nearby forest, looking for the sick and young to feast upon.

But trailing the beach for food alongside the herd was the Stenonychosaurus, who now was sporting a strange black band on its neck with a green circle near the throat area as it hunted for anything edible.

The waves washed up the decayed remains of ancient sea life, many ammonites of strange shapes and sizes, that were affected by the large storm from two nights ago.

It looked around while taking small bites of some dead ammonites who's shells broke post-mortem, not being careful of its surroundings at all.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

From the forest, a figure walked out, looking for flesh as the sunlight of early morning made it more visible to the world.

This figure, a large six meter long upright reptile with large dark yellow eyes, long three-toed feet, two small arms with two fingers, covered in pure white feathers except for the feet, fingers and the upper portion of its large skull which had light gray scales, a thin rostrally forked median spur on the top of its skull and over its small crescent-shaped crest behind the eyes, a long heavy tail, a thick S-shaped neck, and thick large circular teeth with the first two teeth being smaller than the others, was a Nanuqsaurus and it was hungry.

The Stenonychosaurus kept on looking for an easy meal while the large predatory animal spotted the tiny reptile and prepared for an ambush.

The Nanuqsaurus crept closer and closer to the smaller predator as it turned its head and looked around as the strange circle on its neck turned dark orange.

Ping...ping….

"_**Scanning. Incoming threat, activating randomization.**_"

The predator charged as the circle flashed and blinded the animal, causing it to fumble in its initial attack to regain its bearings.

But as it looked again at the spot where the Stenonychosaurus was supposed to be, a ten foot tall giant with dark yellow eyes, three-toed feet, a long tail with spines on the tip, four long claw-like hands, dagger-like teeth, three long horns in the shape of curved blades on its head, and a green circle on its neck, stood in its place as blue flames emanate from its nostrils.

It roared at the Nanuqsaurus, flames licking the sand and turning it into glass in the process, as it looked ready to turn the tables on the predator.

The formerly larger predator, knowing that this thing was more dangerous than itself, tried to drive the creature away with its own roaring, but had to back away as the creature moved closer and closer to it.

It roared before charging at the predator and ripped out its throat in one move, causing the Nanuqsaurus to collapse to the ground in a pool of blood.

"_**Threat neutralized. Ending transformation.**_"

FLASH!

The predator vanished in a split second of light as the Stenonychosaurus reappeared in its stead, its jaw covered with blood along with its feathers. It then walked towards the carcass while a pack of Saurornitholestes ran behind it, the scent and death cries of the Nanuqsaurus attracting the nearest pack in the area.

The alpha of the pack signaled its pack to circular around the Stenonychosaurus as the circle turned orange again.

Ping...ping….

"_**Scanning. Incoming threat, activating randomization.**_"

FLASH!

The predators blinked from the intense light as from their blurred visions, they saw a strange form in front of them, a final roar of anger the only thing they could register as the world became black as night.

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Stenonychosaurus Inequalis (Dinosaur Ben- DBen)

Age: 5 (Full grown adult of the species)

Affiliation: Neutral

Dimension: 9912166- 175 DB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix, Troodontid abilities, Dinosaurian physiology, high intelligence for its species.

Aliens used: To'kustar (Ancient ancestor of the modern day Way Big), Detrovite (Not shown.)

Bio: Hatched in the Late Cretaceous period, 100.5–66 Ma, this particular Ben isn't even human, but a _**Stenonychosaurus Inequalis**_ that was a normal male of the species, until the omnitrix crashed landed in its ecosystem after Azmuth finished it ahead of schedule but lost it due to his own negligence. While intelligent, this version of Ben doesn't have the ability to voluntarily transform into alien lifeforms, so as the compensation for the lack of sentience, the omnitrix created an 'early warning' system that allows it to scan for danger and triggers an automatic yet random transformation to intimidate or defend the subject from predation.


	16. Chapter 16: MTBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter sixteen, Preteen Mutant Hero...wait what?!_

Xxxxxxx

-USA, Wyoming, Cheyenne-

BAM!

CRASH!

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh…." Four Arms groaned while the car under him was totaled beyond repair, as his great nemesis, Kevin 11, got ready to throw a bus at him.

"Heads up loser!"

He looked up and got hit in the face by the bus's engine as the omnitrix lens looked a little cracked for some reason. "Ow!"

The mutant human zipped towards the bus before pulling Four Arm's legs out of the rubble before spinning around and threw him across the city.

"Ahhhhh!"

CRASH!

He groaned while the building behind him was destroyed from the collision. "Ow, ok no more Mister Nice Guy."

As he got up, he saw a blur in the distance and got on guard for the next attack.

POW!

And got slugged in the face by Kevin 11 as he punched him multiple times, making the alien stagger.

"How does it feel Tennyson! How does it feel being bested by me?!" he laughed while Four Arms groaned from the punches.

Beep beep beep beep.

FLASH!

Four Arms vanished as Ben Tennyson appeared in a flash of green light. "Ah ma-GAH!"

"Finally!" Kevin 11 grinned while grabbing the boy by the neck. "Now I can pop you like a zit!"

"GAH...gah...ah…" Ben gasped while trying to breath as his left hand attempted to reach for the omnitrix.

"Not this time twerp." Kevin 11 smirked before grabbing the omnitrix by the lens with his fingers. "Say bye bye to this little watch of yours!"

'No!' he thought in fear before seeing green sparks popping out of the lens before it suddenly popped out.

Ping...ping….PING PING PING!

"_**ERROR ERROR! LENSE PLATE DISABLED! RECALIBRATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!**_" an automated voice yelled from the omnitrix before it turned blue and transformed into liquid metal that enveloped Ben's entire body.

"What the!?" Kevin 11 got out before a burst of electrical energy zapped him and caused him to drop the human while the energy was absorbed into him like a sponge.

The humanoid blob of metal pulsated near the blue circuit lines as it started to change from a light blue to a dark navy blue color as the metal began to coagulate near the right arm and right eye.

And from the mass came Ben himself, who now had a dark navy blue arm guard similar to a manica with black lines going down the arm and a navy blue lense with a broken helix symbol on the hand as a blue eyepiece with a light aquamarine lense and black borders sat on his right eye and was connected to the guard with thin white organic tubes, as he looked very confused and grossed out.

"Ok...never doing that again." he said with a shiver before seeing the arm guard and touched the lens on his eye with his left hand. "Woah! This is new."

Kevin 11 blinked while still in a stupor at what just happened right now.

Ben looked over the new omnitrix before trying to move the lense, but instead caused the eyepiece to glow and showed various DNA strands mixing together while a few silhouetted figures were located near the upper portion of the lens. "This is cool."

Kevin 11 shook his head before regaining his composure. "So you got a fancy new eyewear and a glove, big deal. I'm still going to kick your butt and take that watch as my own."

"Bring it fish eyes." Ben smirked before realizing that many of his alien forms were not usable. 'Oh no.'

The mutant human smirked before raising his upper right arm to punch the boy as time seemed to slow down around him.

Ben's eyes widened as he closed his eyes quickly and slammed on the lense on his hand, causing it to glow blue as the eyepiece was enveloped in blue plasma.

FLASH!

Kevin 11 covered his eyes as the plasma enveloped the spot and nearly burned him. "AH! That smarts!"

The plasma died away as a seventeen foot tall muscular humanoid with red skin all over its body except for the upper right and lower left arms which were gray and blue respectively, a humped back, large muscular legs that were longer than a normal human's legs with three toed claws at the front and a black wheel-like orb on the heels, a long muscular tail with black and blue stripes that seemed to split towards the middle into a smaller yet prehensile tail, three yellow eyes and a single navy blue lower right eye with black rings around each eye, a long black stripe going from the chin to the forehead, a thick black conoid helmet with a black visor covering most of the face except for the mouth and a long pointed top, large curved spikes on the upper left shoulder, the lower right and upper left arms had four clawed fingers with small black feathers near the elbows, a massive upper right arm with a huge skull with a narrow U-shaped snout dotted with robust teeth with chisel-like tips, large flat red scales on the snout, large white eyes and had black stripes around the eye sockets, a long thick lower left arm that went all the way to its feet with a thick folded skin, a large truck at the end with two large curved white tusks on the tip, and black stripes going from the tip to the shoulder blade as it wore a ripped white t-shirt with a black line going down it, tattered black pants, and fingerless gloves on the upper left and lower right hands as a dark navy blue lense with a broken helix symbol was on the upper right shoulder, appeared in the spot as it looked ready to fight.

"**Grrrr.**" growled the large head while the trunk moved from side to side like a snake, the main head looking at it's form while terror and wonder filled it's eyes.

"What the...oh god!" the figure yelled in shock. "I'm uglier than fish face!"

Kevin 11 smirked while holding back some laughter. "Oh man...you are an uglier freak then me. But even looking like that, I'm STILL going to beat you into the dirt!"

The figure blinked before seeing the magma coated arm right near its face.

"**ROAR!**" the head roared before biting down on the arm, causing it to break and for Kevin 11 to scream in pain.

"AHHHH! MY ARM!" he screamed before the figure used it's lower left arm to wrap around his waist and squeezed tightly.

"Huh, so I'm stronger than Four Arms." he muttered before throwing Kevin 11 to the side and 'appeared' behind the mutant in a burst of blue plasma as he punched him in the face with the upper left arm. "And faster then XLR8! This is awesome!"

Kevin 11 groaned before getting up, only to get punched multiple times by the fast mutant creature. "Ah! OW! FUCK-AH!"

"How do you like getting punched at high speeds?" he smirked before getting an idea and rushed towards the mutant, the upper right arm outstretched and ready to send the mother of all punches, the head roaring in the background. "Well taste this!"

"**ROAR!**"

CRASH!

Kevin 11 gasped as it hit him in the stomach before sending him flying through several buildings before landing in a small park, a tree snapping in half as he fell to the ground in pain. "Ugh…."

The figure appeared in a burst of plasma before smirking. "Oh yeah! I'm the man...alien...thing. What am I exactly? Mmmm...well since that dingus is a fusion of MY aliens, why not make this one a fusion? Mmmmm…"

As he thought of a good name, the lense started to scan Kevin 11's form, which was now cracked, broken and looked ready to break apart at the seams.

"**New DNA obtained. Form usable.**" the lense said while the figure blinked.

"Wait, I can TURN into Kevin?! Oh my...that's freaky!" he said before getting a good name. "But not as freaky as Tyranophant ArmZ-S!"

Kevin 11 groaned before looking at the newly named Tyranophant ArmZ-S and started to get up. "Ow...next time...I'm going to kill you."

WOSH!

And like that, he vanished in an instant as the new mutant 'alien' looked at himself with awe.

"Huh, if I can turn into 'freaks' like Kevin...then I can save more people with them as well, along with having some fun on the side." he grinned. "Plus if the Circus Freaks or some bad guy with freaky powers pops up, I can just kick their butt with their own bodies. He he, this new watch is going to be fun."

Beep beep beep beep.

"Wait no!" he cried out before changing back as the lense and eyepiece turned a dull pale aquamarine color. "Dang it!" 'Why did it have to still time out!?'

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Mutant Transformations Ben- MTB10)

Age: 10

Affiliation: Neutral

Dimension: 440999- 39 MTB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (recalibrated and altered from mutant DNA after an attack from Kevin 11).

Aliens used: Four Arms, Mutant Tetramand/Tyranophant ArmZ-S (⅕ Human, ⅕ Tetramand, ⅕ African Elephant, ⅕ Tyrannosaurus Rex, ⅕ Kineceleran), Mutant Human (Kevin 11 Form-1), Kevin 11 (Rooter Form), Kevin 11,000, Kevin (Alien Force), Ultimate Kevin, Kevin (Omniverse), Vilgax (Future), Heatbat, SixSix, Malware, Addwaitya, Dr. Psychobos, Mutant To'kustars (Way Bads), Zombozo, Acid Breath, Frightwig, Thumbskull, Darkstar, Clancy, Lobster Man, Gaterboy, Porcupine (Possible forms in the future).

Bio: Within this strange timeline, Ben Tennyson fought against Kevin 11, again, after the events of _Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray_ and during the battle the faceplate was broken beyond repair as it recalibrated and absorbed the osmosian's altered DNA, causing it to mutate and mix all it's stored DNA into new and different forms along with scanning mutated or genetically altered DNA from others. With this new omnitrix, Ben defeated Kevin 11 and obtained his form, giving him the idea to hunt down villains with altered DNA to gain new forms for him to use while also saving people with it. However, due to the mixing of DNA from other species with his own, it is slowly changing him into a new species, one that has the potential to rise above all known life and to achieve godhood, but for how, he is just a hunter for rare mutated DNA, with a new rival within Kevin.


	17. Chapter 17: ÜBen

**(Note- I do NOT condone Nazism or its beliefs. This is just a simple What If, like Red Superman or a Nazi related villian from any alternative timeline in media. This is NOT my beliefs, just a piece of creative fiction.)**

Xxxxxx

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter seventeen, Herr Übermensch._

Xxxxxxx

-On the outskirts of Berlin, Germany, March 10, 1939 AD-

We find ourselves in the European nation that had various crops that were dead and land around that was dead or burning. However, that was because the farmland of the 'Non-Aryan' people were being burned and confiscated by the 'Aryans', but as we moved closer to the city itself, it looked more like a normal economic powerhouse despite being in a depression for a few years.

However, the camera zoomed towards a small farm on the outskirts of the city.

Within said farm was a young adult currently cleaning potatoes. This young adult was a young boy with dark blond hair, blue eyes, with a muscular figure and wearing a white shirt and tattered overalls.

And currently he was busy humming the national anthem while making sure every potato was perfect.

He set the clean ones in a basket while making sure not a speck of dirt was on any of them.

"Damn, needs more cutting." he muttered while hoping that he could escape this provincial life to join the ranks of the Sturmabteilung, since he was the top of his class in the Hitler Youth Corp. "I need to hurry up and bring in the rest of the crops before it gets too dark out."

As he went to get another potato, he heard a loud whooshing sound, like that of a dragon from hell.

ZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

He perked up and turned his head to the window. "What the?"

ZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

He ran out of the barn and saw a large burning comet racing cross the sky.

BOOOOM!

And crashed landed in the nearby fields.

He covered his face while stunned and looked at the spot with wide eyes and open jaw.

For inside was a strange black orb with broken chunks all around it.

"Mein Gott." He muttered while the heat slowly dissipated in the air. "What is that strange object?"

As he ran towards the crater, the orb slowly opened up to reveal a strange device with white tubes, a broken green lense, and a black band like structure that seemed to be cracked and falling apart due to the impact.

"My word...it's...some sort of armband? Falling from the heavens?" he muttered in confusion and looked up at the sky. "Could it be some sort of sign?"

As he moved to touch it, he hesitated and decided not to do anything until the Sturmabteilung arrived.

"Best keep this in the hands of the Führer." He said to himself.

(Some time later)

He paced back and forth inside his house while constantly checking on his clock. "When will they come, that thing might be a communist weapon or worse...no. Let's not go that far, even those lesser beings can't create a thing like that."

Knock knock.

He turned and rushed to the door before opening it.

Only to see some Sturmabteilung men right next to the door with one of them holding a box.

"Baldur Von Hellmuth?" spoke the head officer of that troop.

"Yes." Baldur said while saluting. "Baldur Von Hellmuth, former member of the Hitler Youth Corp."

"I see." he nodded before walking in and looked around the simple house. "We received a report that you had discovered an unknown object and believe it to be a possible enemy device."

"Yes, and it fell from the sky like some kind of fallen angel."

"Mmmhmm. And have you touched it by chance?"

"No no, I wouldn't even consider that."

"Show us where it lies."

"Of course."

(At the site)

Baldur pointed to the orb and the broken object as the Sturmabteilung looked on with interest and surprise.

"Hmmm, it does look foreign. Did you notify anyone else of this?"

"Just you." Balder admitted.

The head Sturmabteilung eyed the teen while gesturing to the man with the box to take the object. "Herr Himmler will be most pleased at this, but just to be sure, you will be brought before Herr Himmler and the Führer for questioning."

"T-The...Führer himself?"

"Yes, if you are lucky."

"Y-Yes sir! I would be honored!" Balder got out while the Sturmabteilung carefully placed the object within the box.

"Good, then you vill come up with us at once." The head Sturmabteilung spoke while walking away.

(Later)

-Munich, The Brown House, a few days later-

Balder was sitting in a chair tapping his foot while nervous. For he was in the Führer's office waiting for the man to show up, the strange object still in the room on the nearby table. 'Oh mein gott. This is really happening. I'm going to meet the Führer face to face!' He thought. 'This is such an honor!'

That's when he saw the door slowly open and saw the leader of the Fatherland himself accompanied by the Reichsführer-SS, Heinrich Himmler.

"Heil, mein Führer." Balder salutered while getting up from his chair.

"Heil." He said while raising his hand up. "I have heard you found an object from the heavens, is that right?"

"Yes mein Führer. Something unknown and foreign in nature." Baldur nodded. "And it is not of any lesser race's creation."

"I see." The leader of all Germany said with a nod. "And have you attempted to touch this device?"

"Nein my Führer." Baldur said quickly as Himmler studied the broken object with fascination.

"..." Hitler looked at his contemporary. "Take it, have our best scientists try to fix this device. I vant to have it vorking by the end of the year."

"Yes mein Führer." Himmler nodded while taking the object from the desk and walked away.

"As for you." Hitler said while placing a hand on Baldur's right shoulder. "You did the Fatherland proud, vatever you desire is yours to ask."

"T-Thank you mein Führer!" Baldur got out. "I'm honored and...if it's possible, could I join the ranks of the Sturmabteilung?"

"Mmmm, such a talent might not be suited for the Sturmabteilung." Hitler said. "But I will see vat is available and you, Baldur Von Hellmuth, vill he rewarded for your loyalty."

"Thank you mein Führer." Baldur saluted while the Führer escorted him out of his office. "I vill make you proud."

"I know you vill, I know."

(Later)

-Secret Facility somewhere outside Berlin, a few weeks later-

Numerous men were rushing across with supplies, most of them carrying heavy duty material and armaments.

All the while Baldur was being escorted by armed guards into the bowls of the facility itself, right towards a small door marked '_87- SS Kammer_'.

'Is this where the orb is?' he thought while wishing to know how exactly this test would help him and the Fatherland. "Uh, excuse me."

"..."

"Is this the right place?"

"Yes."

"I see…" he said while feeling his body gain a cold chill, like this place shouldn't exist, yet he steeled himself as he was a Ayran, and they do not know fear.

Creak.

The door opened while they went inside, the orb sitting on a small table in the middle of the room, it's outerlays covered in gold and bronze coating as it seemed to have the swastika and two lighting bolts on the now green and gold lense and its adjacent sides.

"Wow…..it's….."

"_Move towards the device._" said a scientist from the radio speakers above. "_It will not bite._"

Baldur jumped and felt a little surprised at the voice.

"_Move towards the device Baldur Von Hellmuth._"

"O-Oh! Of course." he said before moving closer to the table, the guards closing the door behind him.

"_Good, you will soon learn more about this marvelous device from the heavens. Now try and touch it._" the voice said as the orb's lense began to glow a low yellow and green color.

Balder nodded and slowly moved his hand out.

Only for it to come to life and grab his right hand as it began to fuse with his entire arm.

"Ah!"

"_**Recalibrating…...error...error...components insufficient for current function. Max recalibration activated, recalibrating….**_" the orb said while glowing bright yellow and green as it began to consume Baldur's entire right arm with liquid metal.

"Ah, ah!"

"_Relax, tell us how it feels._"

Baldur kept on screaming in terror as the liquid began to solidify into a large gauntlet with two thunderbolts on the upper shoulder, a large swastika on the lower shoulder and had several golden nails near each finger as the strange lense was situated on his palm. "Ahhhhhh!"

"_Calm down Baldur, it stopped._"

He looked and felt his heart slowly calming down. "Ah...ah….thank god."

"_Tell us, what does it feel like?_"

"Well, it feels like one of those knights armor things." He said while hitting the arm a little. "Hard as one too."

"_What else? What can it do?_"

"I'm not sure. I know it feels a little weighted, but not too much."

"_Is the lense still on?_"

"Yes."

"_Good, try playing with it. See if it has any functionality besides being an accessory._"

"Right away." he spoke before he touched it with his other hand and tried to turn it. "Ugh...ok, let me just put some spit into this-"

"_Let's not. You do not want to get it contaminated by something, besides, you are an Übermensch, this is child's play for you._"

"Right, of course." He said before turning the lense as the silhouettes of several unknown creatures appeared. "Um, I think there are tiny people in here."

"_What nonsense, it's just a machine, not a trinket from the fairies of Britain._"

Baldur looked at the figures on the lens before seeing one that interested him and felt compelled to touch it. "Let me try something."

"_What are-_"

FLASH!

In a bright blast of yellow and green light, the scientist went blind before seeing a tall humanoid with black and gold armor covering its entire body, four large spikes on his shoulders, two-toed feet, long thin crab like claws for hands, a single floating silver head with large dark yellow eyes and had the strange lense on his chest, which has two lightning bolts attached to the upper portion of it, in place of Baldur Von Hellmuth.

"_**Huh.**_" he said in a strange high pitched tone. "_**This feels odd...at least I'm not one of those OTHER inferior races.**_"

"_Mein Gott!_" gasped the scientist, all the germen there wide eyed.

The figure looked down at himself before letting out a cry and jumped. "_**Ahhh! Vat's happened to me!?**_"

"_I don't know! But do not attack us!_"

"_**Ahhhhh!**_" He cried out before slapping himself on the face. "_**Ow! Ok, this is not a demon. Ok...ok...I'm calm. Mein Gott...I can turn into other monsters.**_"

"_Mein Gott….that's….extraordinary!_" The scientist gasped. "_Contact the Führer at once! We have discovered its purpose! Baldur Von Hellmuth, you will be rewarded for this, but show us what this new creature can do, for the Ayran race._"

"_**Um ok? I really don't know what this thing can do though.**_" He shrugged before accidentally causing the door to bend with his arms.

"_Wait, what did you just do?_"

"_**Um…**_" he looked at the door before trying it again, causing the door to become a small ball of metal.

"_Astounding. You can control metal, like a Metallmeister._"

"_**Wow.**_" he spoke and looked at his limbs before aiming them at the ball and raised it up, then threw it at the wall, making a dent. "_**Uh, would it be alright if I tried this on something bigger?**_"

"_Sure. But what do you have in mind?_"

"_**I want to see how powerful this form is on a tank.**_"

"_You do realize that we can not allow you to use one, we do not have the funds to create them at the moment._"

"_**True, but this will work for the long run.**_" He said with a smirk while unbeknownst to everyone, one of the guards had left the facility and was walking towards a telephone booth as he placed a strange chip into the wire itself.

"I must contact the others immediately." He muttered to himself in fear before the phone started to ring.

Ring….click.

"_Forever Knight HQ, Berlin Line. What is your-_"

"We have an emergency! I need to speak with King Siegfried! Now!"

"_One moment please._"

'Hurry hurry!'

Ring….click.

"_This is King Siegfried of the Forever Knights of Germany, what is it?_"

"Sorry my lord, this is Sir Odirnson, I bring terrible news! The Galvan device called the omnitrix, the ones the rumors were talking about from those aliens that helped the Great War's rise to infamy. It's here, in Berlin, the Nazi Party has remade it and...it's now called the Ayran Matrix. It just attached itself to someone and there's talks of using it for another Great War!"

"_WHAT!? If the National Socialist German Workers Party uses it, it will spell disaster for the known world! You must do whatever you have to in order to keep it from happening! I'll be there as quickly as possible with reinforcements._"

"But my lord, this might be too much for the Germany division...I think we need to contact not just our ranks. But those Plumbiers from America, they need to know about this, fast!"

"_I think you may be right, but we don't have a good understanding with them, especially after we let Hyde attack that Plumbier member, Tesla._"

"But if we don't do something about that the world will end and our sacred mission of protecting the earth will be for not!"

"_If we go too soon there will be no one left!_"

But-"

"_Look, just continue your surveillance. If this matrix is used against any of the european nations, we will strike them down, with or without the Plumbiers._"

"Yes sir." He said before the line disconnected. 'This does not bode well...hopefully this Baldur Von Hellmuth fella dies before he could destroy the world with that device.'

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Baldur Von Hellmuth (Übermensch Ben- ÜBen)

Age: 15

Affiliation: Bad

Dimension: 345713- 39 ÜB10

Trix/Abilities: Aryan Matrix (Omnitrix).

Aliens used: Metallmeister (Lodestar).

Bio: Born in the year 1916 AD, Baldur Von Hellmuth was an average working class man who lost his father during the First World War and his mother to the post war depression, who died from starvation, leaving him an orphan and went to live with his highly strict uncle and aunt's potato farm. This changed when the fallen remains of the omnitrix, which was damaged upon hitting the earth, was discovered and taken by the Nazi Party for further experimentation. He was selected by Hitler himself to be a test subject for the device and was soon granted its power as he soon became a rising star and hero for Germany, the omnitrix helping him combat both the Forever Knights and the Allied Powers during WWII. But overtime, his sense of patriotism began to eat away slowly, as he learned of many war crimes against humanity...but for now, he is the face of the Nazi Regime and hero to the Aryan ideals.


	18. Chapter 18: TBKUBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter eighteen, Dino Rider._

Xxxxxxx

-Bellwood-

"Crap crap crap!" Ben yelled while running away from a group of DNAliens, his omnitrix currently red and unusable as of right now. 'Why did I have to go in without any help!?'

"Weeeee!"

"Weeeee!"

"Asysagaf!"

Ben kept on running down the dark alleyway before tucking around a corner and noticed that he hit a dead end. "Fuck!"

"Weeeeee!"

Ben turned and saw the aliens running at him, spitting their sickly yellow goo at his arms and legs to prevent him from escaping. "Oh-MMMM!"

"Weeeeeee!"

"Weeee!"

"Amaznaiolakslma!"

"Weeeeeeeee!"

"Weeeeeee!"

And just like that, they started to kick, punch, slash and claw the human as he started to bleed from his injuries.

Ping.

'NOW it works! Damn it! Where's the help when I need it...ugh. I hope Gwen is keeping an eye on Muffin for me, she can be a little peckish at this time...wait why am I thinking about her feeding time!? I need to get out of here!'

Rumble.

Rumble.

Rumble.

Water from a nearby drain shook from an unknown force as the DNAliens kept on beating the crap out of the hero, oblivious of the constant shaking under their feet.

Rumble.

Rumble.

RUMBLE.

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

But as they began to give Ben some black eyes, one of the aliens looked up and felt the earth shake under their feet.

"Weeee!"

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

RUMBLE!

CLACK!

HONK HONK HONK!

They stopped what they were doing and started to look around for the source of the constant shaking, which was coming right towards them!

RUMBLE!

"**RRROOOOOAAARRRRRRR!**"

Ben's eyes widened at the sound while from the end of the alleyway, a massive reptilian creature, the size of a house, with a segmented body with a dark gray back with thick spines on it, a gray underbelly, four purple legs with two red claws on each limb, six small purple arms with two red clawed fingers on each one, a long thick red skull with a curved crest near the end of it, four smaller gray horns near the ends of the skill, two small red horns under the jaw, a long circular horn in the center of its' head, red eyes, sharp crocodile-like teeth, and a long tail with four large curved red spikes at the end as the tip was also pointed and red, appeared in from of them, looking both hungry and angry.

"Weeeeee!"

"**RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

The DNAliens hissed in panic and fear before the creature charged at them, ripping them apart with its jaws before swallowing the remains in a single gulp, although several DNAliens escaped and tried to fire goop at it, but it had no effect on it's scales.

The beast roared before sending a large spray of gray fluid from it's horn, causing the aliens to get trapped as it devoured them instantly.

Ben struggled to get out of the slime as it hardened and became brittle after a few minutes of exposure to the wind.

That was when the last DNAlien was chopped in half by the jaws, the low torso falling from its mouth and onto the ground as it looked at Ben.

"**Grrrrr.**"

"...Muffin!" he yelled in surprise and shock. "How did you get out of the yard!? And where's Gwen?!"

The creature, now named Muffin, moved its head down and allowed Ben to scratch under its chin.

"Ugh, we can worry about that later, but thanks for the save girl." he sighed while hearing a low purr from the creature's neck. "Yeah yeah, just don't go out of the yard again Muffin, we can't have the police sending animal control, again."

"**Purrrrrrrr.**"

"I know girl, you hate being in the backyard, but this isn't like when you were born. You are just too big." he said while the creature nuzzled her head against him. "Aw, I love you too girl."

"Weeeeeee!"

Both turned and saw a large army of DNAliens at the other end of the ally, all of them ready to avenge their fallen brethren.

"**Grrrrrrrrrr!**"

Ben looked at the omnitrix before turning to Muffin. "Want to cut loose tonight?"

"**Grrrrrrrrr!**"

"Then let's ride!"

FLASH!

The blinding green light covered the DNAliens' eyes before they saw Four Arms, riding on the neck of the massive beast, as it charged at them.

"TO BATTLE!"

"**RRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**" Muffin roared while the DNAliens got ready for the inevitable massacre.

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Tyrannopede Ben/Kaosseffexx Ultimasauria Ben- TB/KUBen)

Age: 15

Affiliation: Good

Dimension: 2200339- 23 TB/KUB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix, command over a member of the Kaosseffexx Ultimasauria species.

Aliens used: Kaosseffexx Ultimasauria (Does not transform into one), Four Arms.

Bio: Within this dimension, at the same time as the omnitrix was jettisoned into space, a cargo ship full of poached predatory animals was in the way of the initial course, allowing for the device to hit the ship and caused a single lone egg to fall to the planet Earth, albeit in a space pod. When Ben located the omnitrix, he found the egg and it hatched, revealing a tiny baby Kaosseffexx Ultimasauria, the main predator of every species of the planet Terradino, and bonded to the human as a parent. Over time, both would grow and bond as parent and child, even allowing the tiny alien to help out with saving others, even allowing for the human to ride on it's back when it grew to the size of a house, although it still will NOT allow a Vaxasaurian to come anywhere near it, as it will try to eat them or in rare cases, Ben himself. Overall, they are a formidable team and a particular instance of human/alien symbiosis.


	19. Chapter 19: SBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter nineteen, Age of Steel._

Xxxxxxx

-USA, New York, New York City-

"AAAAAAHHH!"

"RUN AWAY!"

HONK HONK HONK!

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Doctor Animo while riding the back of a massive creature with hard scaly gray and green skin, a long neck and tail studded with barbed spikes, four large red eyes, two giant bat-like wings, large elephant-like legs with sharp curved claws, large curved tusks with shark-like teeth, two long horns and a long trunk at the end of its snout as it set fire to downtown New York City. "Fear my new species! The _Elephantinae Dragona_!"

"**ROAR!**"

People screamed in the streets below as the police tried to shoot it down with their guns, but the thick hide repelled them as flames ignited the cars below.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

That was when a large truck went flying towards the monster's head, causing it to stagger as it also knocked Animo around as well.

"Who dares-"

"I dare Animo!" called out Four Arms while currently chucking another empty car at the mutant.

"**ROAR!**" the mutant roared before getting hit in the face, causing a tusk to break and its left eye to bleed out. "**ROAR!**'

"You will pay for that! Go my creation, burn him to cinders!"

Four Arms ducked from the beast's claws while trying to find a way to get it out of the city, only to see the harbor a few blocks away and got an idea as he grabbed the tail and began to spin it around and around before sending it flying.

"**ROAR!**"

In the wrong direction that is as it went all the way to Central Park.

"...oops." he muttered before jumping towards the park.

(Later)

-Central Park-

Beep beep beep beep.

Four Arms jumped down at the gates before changing back to Ben in an instant. "Aw man!"

Just then the mutant flew above the treeline and began to breathe fire all around the park, setting it ablaze.

"Ugh!" Ben groaned in frustration before running towards the untouched patches of grass, the omnitrix still red. "Why did it have to time out now of all places!?"

The beast set ablaze the entire park with its flames as Ben tried to fiddle with the lense.

"Come on! Come on! Work!" he yelled while it turned green. "Huh, quicker than usual, ok Animo! Face the heat of Heatblast!"

FLASH!

But to his utter horror, he turned into Ripjaws and was starting to dry up from the flames.

"Ah...ah...ah….water….water….."

The beast roared before Animo pointed his finger at the alien.

"Burn him!"

"**ROAR!**"

FUUUUSSSSHHHH!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ripjaws screamed in pain as the omnitrix tried to keep him alive with another transformation or program, but the flames were so high and powerful that it's circuits started to fry a little before shorting out, turning him back into Ben as the lense turned a dark red color. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Animo Cataractum!"

Animo blinked before seeing a massive monster of water from the nearby ponds attacking his masterpiece with primeval savagery as it began to rip the wings off of it. "No no no!"

As this occurred, Ben faded in and out of consciousness as he thought he saw Gwen running towards him.

"Ben! Be...B…"

And like that, his mind entered the void.

(Sometime later)

Beep...beep...beep...

Within a small hospital room, we find a bed with IV's and wires hanging over the sides, a thick blanket covering the occupant as a TV was currently on the local news, reporting on a battle between three 'beasts'.

But regardless of that, we also see Gwen and Max looking out a small window, the girl filled with tears as both couldn't see the occupant at the moment…..among other things.

"Ben…" Gwen sniffled while she hugged Max for comfort. "I...I should've...helped…."

Max looked at the bed while suddenly the screen went black, only to show that it was currently night and the two had already left, the hospital hallway currently devoid of people and patients.

But as this happened, we took notice of a doctor nearby looking at his clipboard.

'To think this kid got burned so badly his own bones were carbonized.' he thought while looking at the latest patient forms. 'He's lucky that it didn't kill him...although he is hanging on a thin line. And we already tried everything to stabilize him, but this amount of bodily trauma is so unfamiliar.'

"Doctor Hazama."

He turned and saw a man in a business suit right behind him. "Um, yes? What do you need?"

He pulled out a business card with the words '_Ilmarinen Inc_' on it. "I came here under direct orders to secure the patient in Room 9010."

"What?"

"His grandfather filled out the paperwork and will be transferred to one of our medical centers." He said while the doctor felt woozy for some reason, a strange blue substance filling his irises. "You do not need to worry anymore."

"I do not...need to worry...any more…" the doctor said in a monotone voice while walking away.

The man looked at the door to Room 9010 and turned to a similarly dressed man right next to him. "Make sure no one finds out what transpires tonight."

"Acknowledged."

(Many months later)

-Unknown location-

Within a dark room lit by small strobe lights, several individuals obscured by shadows sat in simple wheeled chairs, as a large TV screen sat near the wall.

A man with red hair and wearing dark sunglasses and a black business suit walked towards the screen from the left side and smiled. "Hello gentleman of the board. Thank you for joining us today."

They remained silent as the man continued, the screen coming to life as a spinning gold hammer illuminated the room with yellow light.

"First order of business." he said while the screen changed to show some blueprints labeled '_Project Stahliją_' with drawings of human limbs and body parts encased in metal and other assorted objects of unknown origins. "Project Stahliją is in its final stages, and as a refresher for those that missed last week's meeting, Project Stahliją refers to the joint collaboration between the Weapon Masters of the Planet Techadon and Ilmarinen Inc to create a weapon capable of ending conflicts before they start, although as expected the Weapon Master's had ulterior motives such as utilizing the blueprints to create copies, but they had a 'change of heart' and full corporation will be expected in the near future."

The screen showed the picture of a male, although it was censored for some reason.

"Subject Weyland-1, our first iteration of Project Stahliją, was a failure." he said while showing a body that was crushed by a large metal press. "The bionics just didn't hold out."

The screen showed a picture of a young boy, also censored for unknown reasons.

"However, Subject Talos-2 has a more successful test run. The bionics held out and adapted to the subject's body more so than its predecessor." He said while the screen showed some blueprints and videos involving the subject's actions. "As seen in your detailed files, given to you by our science department, Subject Talos-2 has been modified from its burnt and broken remains with the latest of scientific advances, components and designs."

Several images and videos of a censored figure appeared on the screen as some of the videos were either of an arm punching through solid steel or the figure being pressed against two walls of heated metal.

"If you look at page 10 of your files, you can see the various materials and components were used in the creation of Subject Talos-2. This includes graphene coated steel reinforced bones, taydenite laced bionic organs in place of its original ones, glass eyes with a builtin communication device near the inner ears, an automated cybernetic brain in place of certain portions of the cerebellum, thalamus, hypothalamus and the medulla, grafted infinitum and varcidium skin, and a replacement heart created from the subject's personal items upon collection, which the Techadons have called in their own language as 'Galvan Filth', that are connected to ten kormite powered backup cores located near the subject's ribcage in case of a total system failure."

The screen then showed the image of a confidential file labed '_Project Stahliją: Subject Talos-2 Deployment Initiative_', as another image of a highly cybernized human brain was shown along with a small black chip with a red dot on the back.

"As you all know too well, our products are known to...have unintended results. So as to prevent an 'incident', our scientists added a special emotion inhibitor chip behind the cerebellum, which when activated suppresses the emotional responses and can be detonated by one of you if the situation arises."

The figures muttered to themselves as the screen showed a video of an empty room with a figure obscured in shadows.

"Here is Subject Talos-2, the fruits of Ilmarinen Inc labors." the man said while the lights turned on in the video.

On a large metal table in the center of the room, a child with dark blue armor covering every portion of his body except his mouth, nose, and neck, white eyes with a red cross in the center of each iris, sharp claw-like extensions over each finger, pale grayish bronze skin, the etched words '_Ilmarinen Inc_' on his forehead, and had a green and black hourglass lense on his right chest area which seemed to have a golden hammer etched in the middle of the faceplate, laid unmoving and seemed unresponsive.

"He will be ready for deployment in the next year, and while he can grow with age, his mental faculties will stay the same unless constant updates are made." the man said while the screen changed to an unrelated topic. "Now, for the next item on today's agenda. Please take out documents Alpha-9 and Omega-10 for further information."

The camera moved away as the lights flickered and changed to black.

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Subject Talos-2/Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Steel Ben- SBen)

Age: 10

Affiliation: Neutral

Dimension: 200222- 20 SB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (fused with his heart), cybernetic steel limbs, steel reinforced bones with a graphene coating, robotic glass eyes, automated cybernetic brain, builtin communication devices, taydenite laced bionic organs, grafted infinitum and varcidium skin, kormite powered backup cores, emotion inhibitor chip.

Aliens used: Four Arms, Ripjaws (Accidentally).

Bio: Within this particular dimension, the machinations of Animo's scientific research into DNA alterization culminates in a new creature with the traits of an elephant and a mythical dragon, but that creature was destroyed by Ben Tennyson at the cost of being horribly burned by the mutant's fiery breath. As a result, eighty percent of his body was unable to be properly healed, including bone that were carbonized from the heat, and as a last ditch effort, a team of bio-neurologists and technicians from an unknown organization called _Ilmarinen Inc_, rebuilt him with cybernetics and bionic parts while also placing the omnitrix's core into his heart. While this did save him from death, the company also placed an emotion inhibitor chip inside his brain that turned him into an emotionless cyborg. Currently, his mission is to protect the interests of _Ilmarinen Inc _and the world in general, but his real wish is to die as the pain from the hybrid was so extensive that he only has a few years to live until the bionics give out and the weight of the steel components crushes the carbonized bones that remained in his body.


	20. Chapter 20: SPBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter twenty, We are Hero, for We are Many._

Xxxxxxx

-USA, Somewhere in the Badlands of South Dakota-

The empty plains. Hot, dry, covered in grass and hills...and for some reason a small abandoned town dating back to the eighteenth century.

Odd maybe, but as the sun began to rise towards midday, we see some black vans driving up near the edges of the ghost town, all with the symbol of a shield with dark yellow and deep red patches inside it and two black crossbones under it.

These were the emblems of the _Organization_, a mysterious group that acquires strange and other worldly items, weapons, technology and living specimens on occasion for a goal yet unanswered to the world's consciousness at large.

From the vans came men in brown trench coats and armor, their faces covered in dark gray masks lacking emotion other than stoic fortitude, with greed and hate within their cold bosoms as they began their mysterious mission.

"Secure the area." one said to the other. "Make sure the target does not have a chance to escape."

"Yes sir." they said at once while scattering around the ghost town.

"And make sure that device is red, we do not need the target getting any ideas."

(Some time later)

The men looked through every house, every building and every street, yet they could not find the target within this city of the dead.

But as the sun began to dip towards the horizon, one of the men turned a corner and noticed a set of footprints going into an abandoned saloon.

"In here." he called out to his companion before they stormed into the saloon, which was empty and covered in dust and cobwebs.

As the two men looked through the main floor, knocking around some chairs in the process, the footsteps from earlier are shown going up the stairs and towards a rotting door on the right hand side of the saloon.

One of the men noticed the footprints and began moving towards the stairs, a dark gray sword with a golden hilt on his hip being illuminated by the setting sun's rays.

Creak.

Creak.

Creak.

Creak.

The man carefully walked across the creaky wooden floor, blade at the ready, as he moved his left arm out and pushed the door inwards.

Creeeeaaaakkkk.

He looked into the room and saw only a broken bed, cracked windows and the footprints, which lead to a closet littered in bullet holes. 'Bingo.'

Creak.

Creak.

Creak.

The man stepped closer towards the closet as a soft muffled voice could be heard from within.

"They're here, here. Here. Here. Here." said the low voice. "Have to flee, can't transform, can't become crazier. He he he."

Slam!

The closer doors were quickly opened as the setting sun's ray illuminated the figure within, who was a tall semi buff teen with green eyes, semi tanned skin near the arms and legs, long unkempt brown hair with two strands of hair going down his sideburns and rested on his shoulders, wearing a dark grey shirt, a gray long sleeved jacket with two zig zagged lines going down the shoulders, ripped blue jeans with a few holes near the calf areas, slightly worn down gray shoes with melted soles that seemed to be recent, and had a large black choker with gray zigzag lines, a green and gold faceplate in the center and two gray chains under the faceplate that seemed to sink deep into the skin and were organic in nature.

The man pointed his blade at the teen while noticing that the faceplate was completely red at the moment. "Do not move, knave and come with us."

"Can't. Still running." he said while looking depressed and unnaturally calm. "Running from mind. He he he he he he."

"You will come with us." he frowned while moving the blade's tip near the teen's neck. "One way or another."

He chuckled while his eyes seemed to twitch a little. "They won't like that. Not at all, he he he he."

"Get out of the closet."

"He he he."

He growled while pushing the blade into the teen's skin, causing it to bleed a little. "Get out-"

The teen twitched before going limp, making the man pull back due to thinking that he was dead.

'I guess that takes care of him.' he thought before reaching his right arm towards the choker, only for a hand to grab it tightly. "What!?"

The teen lifted his head up to reveal that his face was changed as now his eyes were now deep green and three thick plates were not on his forehead with the middle one sharper and more triangular then the others, and he looked angry.

'What the!? How?!'

"**You are dead, little mammal.**" he growled in a deep low voice that sounded inhuman as he stood up and lifted the man up with one arm.

(With the other man)

"Nothing." he grumbled while the other men walked in to find the target, with this man looking around the bar area. "Just nothing."

"Maybe he's not here?"

"No, King Epoch gave us the information. His word is law." spoke the leader before one of the men, not bloody and had his arms broken, went flying out of a wall above them and crashed into the chandelier, impaling him by the throat. "Holy mother of god!"

"Greg!"

A low growl could be heard as all of them looked at the hole and saw the target, pissed and with blood on his right hand, as he cracked his neck.

"**Mammals. You have awakened me, and for that, I shall break your bones and grind them to dust.**" he growled before jumping down and grabbed one of the men as he threw him across the room and out of the building, revealing a few hundred men just outside with blasters of unknown origin that happened to arrive to assist the men that were here.

"Shoot him!" yelled the leader. "Shoot him!"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

The teen let the energy blasts hit him, but it seemed that he didn't even feel a thing as his head slumped and rose back up, revealing a blue 'X' covering his eyes with thick black lines going down his cheeks, as he grinned manically. "_Hahahahahahahahahhahahahhaha! Timetokillkillkillkillkillkill! Hahahahahaha! Speedtime,killtimehahahahahaahha!_"

WOOSH!

And as quick as a flash, the teen zipped around the room, dodging the laser blasts and cracking the necks of several men in the process.

"The king never told us about this!"

"Run away!" one of them yelled before getting his neck snapped.

"_Hahahahahaha! Killkillkillkillbadmen! Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahah!_" he laughed before eliminating all but three men, all bulky and holding maces of pure energy.

KALANG!

"_OW!_" he yelled while getting sent flying into a wall by an energy mace, blood oozing from his head while the wound itself was getting repaired at a fast rate.

"Surrender knave." the biggest of the men said with a gruff voice, his mask being made of pure silver. "Or face the might of Sir Erigor."

The teen groaned before going limp.

Sir Erigor frowned before moving towards the teen and placed the mace near his skull. "Weak, not even worthy of the technology you hold. Enjoy the sweet release of death."

That was when a bolt of grey lightning hit the knight, electrocuting him in the process, as the teen got up and glared at the remaining men, revealing that his face now had thick black stitch-like lines going down his eyes and near his throat.

"Me no like you." he said in a brutish yet refined tone as he raised his hands up, gray lightning forming from his fingertips. "Me zap you!"

ZAP!

BOOOM!

The lighting hit the remaining men while one of them screamed and ran away in fear.

The teen zapped the man in the legs, causing his lower limbs to become paralyzed, before walking towards the man and picked him up. "Me kill punny man."

"Ah! Please, don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

"You leave me alone?"

"Yes yes! I promise!"

He dropped the man and turned to walk away, only for the man to pull out a knife and stabbed him. "AHH!"

"Die abomina-" he tried to get out before seeing that the teen's hands had twisted themselves, almost like clay, around and grabbed his mouth tightly.

"**Ah ah ah.**" spoke a sinister voice while the teen's head twisted around along with his body, revealing a pair of black eyes with three zigzag lines, two at the bottom and one at the top, and purple irises. "**It's not nice to stab someone in the back. Especially me.**"

The sun began to set as everything became as dark as midnight, the sounds of screams and maniacal laughter could be heard for miles across the Badlands.

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benjamin Devin Tennyson (Split Personalities Ben- SPBen)

Age: 15

Affiliation: Neutral

Dimension: 090000- 00 SPB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix, the abilities of any alien in the omnitrix while in human form.

Aliens used: Humungousaur, XLR8, Frankenstrike, Ghostfreak (Implied).

Bio: In this particular portion of the omniverse, the omnitrix has a very dangerous glitch. Normally the user's transformations will not gain sentience or a mind of their own, although there are some exceptions, but in this dimension, the filter for such a thing is nonexistent and when used too much, the user will gain both the ability to use the transformation's abilities in their natural form and schizophrenia based on the transformations themselves. This was the case with Benjamin Devin Tennyson who ended up gaining almost ten million personalities almost immediately after using it, although the personalities seem to switch depending on the situation. Over time, he would lose all sense of self and began wandering the country, trying to stay away from others in case one of his personalities hurts someone, but due to his luck, many organizations and alien threats have tried to kill him or take his omnitrix, making him fearful and more insane as with each battle, another personality arises from the omnitrix, leading him to abandon the world and hide in the shadows. Overall, he's just a scared person with enough power to either save the world or burn it.


	21. Chapter 21: FBen

A giant golden book with a green hourglass symbol appeared from the empty space as it opened up its pages...again.

_The Forgotten Ben's: Chapter twenty one, Old Yeller: Alien Edition._

Xxxxxxx

-North America, USA, somewhere in Arizona-

In the vast wasteland of the Sonoran Desert, the hot summer rays and the midday sun seemed to turn the spring time flora and fauna from a colorful hotpot of life to a dry dusty expanse without a drop of water to its name.

However, near a small ravine, one that used to hold water but was dried due to a long drought centuries before, close towards the edge of the deep barren ravine, there was a rabbit, small and brown with a trinkle of fear in its eyes.

It twitched its nose before hopping a little towards a bush, hoping for something to eat for the long day ahead of it, as its attention was occupied on the basic instinct to feed itself.

Russle.

Crack.

The rabbit's ears stood up as it looked for the origin point of the sound.

Russle.

Russle.

The rabbit got ready to move before something charged at it and pushed it to the ground with thick powerful limbs.

"**Grrrrrrr.**"

And lo, above the small mammal was a large bulky yet muscular looking canine, the size of a full grown bear, with thick gray fur, a large bushy black tail, four long limbs with five sharp claws on its hands and feet and was thicker yet more muscular on the hind limbs, a long flowing black mane on the back of its massive short faced skull akin to a lion's face, a bulging forehead, a pair of jaws with thick canines that overlapped in certain areas and had four hinges that extended from the snout to the base of the skull, thick black stripes on the shoulders and lower hip areas, and had what looked like a circular green lense on it's lower stomach that was cracked and damaged beyond repair.

The rabbit paled while under its massive paws as it opened its jaw, revealing an expanse of white inside the powerful jaws, before it grabbed onto the skull and crushed it in one bite.

(Elsewhere)

The camera zoomed far away from the ravine and towards a small stone house with a large fence of barbwire that spans for a few miles or so. Inside the house were several artifacts, from different southwest native american tribes and far off cultures such as the aztecs, along with the average living accommodations of a normal house, except for the multitude of scratch marks and bent wooden beams.

On the nearby couch, a figure slept soundly as if they hadn't had a decent night's rest for a long while.

"Zzzzzzzzz."

SCITCH SCITCH!

"Zzzzzz."

BANG BANG BANG!

The figure jumped in surprise as they heard the banging at the front door. "Ugh…"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

'Shit! I forgot to let him in!' they thought while running to the door and unlocked it.

"**ARF ARF ARF!**" barked the strange humanoid canine while jumping onto the figure and began to lick their face.

"Gah! Off me!" they commanded while the canine moved off and sat on the ground like a royal bloodhound, white and sandy brown fur dangling from it's teeth. 'Crap, another animal. At least it's not human...again.'

It kept on looking at the figure while wagging its tail as the sunlight illuminated the figure to reveal a tall girl with long black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, an E cup chest and small ass, wearing a black t-shirt with a brown hen on it, a pair of black panties, two silver bracelets on her arms, a blue turquoise ring on her right ring finger, and a pair of pink socks.

This was Kai Green, the sole resident in this particular neck of the woods and an archeology major for Phoenix University, one of the few children/teenagers to do so, well former that is as she currently owns the world's ONLY human and werewolf hybrid in existence.

And well...it's a loyal puppy to her.

She sighed while the canine looked at her. "Ok boy, I'll get the ball. Stay here."

It barked while Kai walked to a wooden box and pulled out a large rubble ball with signs of puncture marks and tape on it.

"Fetch!"

And cue the hound chasing the ball outside as Kai watched from the screen door.

'I knew that having a dog was hard work...but this is completely different.' she thought with a sigh as she yawned. 'Better get dressed...and find whatever remains are on the property.'

(Later)

Kai grumbled while looking at the hound, who was eating a large ham she got at the store yesterday like a hungry beast. 'Same old hunger, ugh, so much cash wasted every week.'

As it continued to eat, Kai recalled how much has changed since gaining her pet, the hardships, trauma and love that she gained since that fateful encounter.

'Still, he's my pet. That doesn't change...but I wish he stopped eating people!' she thought while turning on the TV.

"_The insanity continues as the Forever Knights continue to war against the alien invasion of the Highbreed. The death toll has risen greatly as the world still waits for a hero like the MIA Captain Nemesis to arise to protect the planet we call home._" said a female news anchor as Kai sighed.

'Yep. I feel like something screwed up, but I don't know what.' Kai thought before the canine jumped on her and began to lick her face. "Gah! Hey! HEY! Down boy! Down!"

"**Arf?**" it said before moving back and wagged its tail from side to side.

Kai got up and crossed her arms. "Don't do that when your face is covered in meat. It's bad manners."

"**Arf.**"

"And don't give me the puppy dog eyes, it won't work this time."

The canine looked at her with big green eyes as Kai couldn't resist the eyes, at all.

"Ugh, fine. But don't do it again, ok?"

"**Arf!**" it barked as it caused a green sound wave to hit the nearby wall, breaking it instantly.

"...no kibble tonight."

"**Arf.**" it said sadly while Kai started to think of the costs for the reconstruction.

(Later)

The canine growled while laying on a small blue blanket on a wooden bed as Kai, now only in her pink pajamas, was busy combing the large werewolf with a black brush.

"Relax." Kai said while not noticing that the canine was humping a pillow. "Just relax...wait. Hey! Don't hump the pillow!" 'Why!? Just why!?'

It growled while wagging its tongue out.

Kai frowned at this while the TV played in the background.

"_In other news, Lord Zs'Skayr has just ordered a temporary ceasefire for war against the country of New Anur Phaetos, formerly New Zealand, and the United Forever Knight Nation of New Britain, formerly France, in light of the Mammosaurus Rex army, led by former veterinary scientist Aloysius James Amino, plan to exterminate the countries for DNA. The ceasefire's approximate time frame is still undetermin-_" the male news anchor said before the werewolf barked and caused a sound wave to hit the TV, destroying it.

"Hey! That's enough!"

"**Grrrrrr.**" it growled while Kai bopped it on the nose. "**Arf!**"

"Down boy, off the bed!"

It whined while crawling off the bed, showing some dark white and purple 'slime' on the pillow.

"Seriously!?"

The canine whined again while trying to go under the bed, but couldn't as it was too big and muscular to fit.

"Get out of there, now." she frowned while the werewolf quickly crawled out as Kai pointed outside. "You're sleeping outside now!"

"**Arf…**"

Kai looked as the canine walked outside and sighed. 'Every night, every single night! Gah!'

As she calmed down a little, she recalled that the canine would sometimes get out and hunt for food. This in turn made her grow pale.

'SHIT!' she got up and ran towards the door as the ground began to shake and the air became dry in the cool desert air. 'I knew I forgot about that ONE thing! Damn it, WHY did he have to start eating people!?'

Rumble rumble rumble.

"Benwolf!" Kai yelled out as it started to get hotter and hotter for some reason. "Benwolf! Come back!"

As she yelled, the newly named 'Benwolf' barked as it was busy playing with a dead cactus bark, all the while glowing red globs of molten rock began to seep from the ground at an alarming rate, the mountains in the distance beginning to form smoke like a volcano.

"Benwolf! Benwolf!"

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

That was when suddenly-

WOOOOOSH!

Everything became covered in lava, molten magma, poisonous gases, and extreme heat that destroyed everything, including Kai and Benwolf, whose bodies were turned into carbonized bones as the lense changed into a broken watch and landed on the ground, slowly melting into slag.

(Elsewhere)

-Above the earth-

Inside a massive dark maroon and blue ship, we see several strange aliens typing on some computers as a tall muscular orange skinned humanoid with yellow eyes, a large lipless jaw filled with pointed teeth, two brown horns extending downward from his jaw, wearing a greyish blue armor that covered him from the neck down with thick spikes on the knuckles and shoulders, sat watching the planet's atmosphere and land turning a deep shade of red and orange.

"Finally, and here I thought that the terraforming bomb had a delay in the mechanism or something." He said while smirking as he trittled his thumbs. "Ok boys, time to take a nice lava bath on MY new planet!"

The aliens cheered as the alien watched as a new world was being formed.

"And I call this new planet...Vulkanuton!"

The aliens stopped cheering and stared at him.

"What!? It's a good name!"

Xxxxxxx

Name/Designation Title: Benwolf/Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Feral Ben- FB10)

Age: 15

Affiliation: Neutral

Dimension: 80000- 88 FB10

Trix/Abilities: Omnitrix (broken), Loboan physiology, decreased intelligence.

Aliens used: Loboan (Permanent form).

Bio: In nearly every timeline of the omniverse, the events of _Benwolf_ ends with Ben realizing that he is not turning into a werewolf, but was stuck in his Loboan form for a short while. However in this dimension, the damage from the Yenaldooshi's claws was worse than in Ben Prime's Timeline and actually kept Ben within this form permanently, which also had the unforeseen consequence of eliminating his mental faculties until he regressed into a feral state. Due to his animalistic nature and the lingering feelings for Kai Green, he became a loyal guard dog to the girl while chasing away his family. Over time his body would become more animalistic as he grows, leading to Kai having to feed him on a regular basis to keep him from attacking the local population. But because he never left Arizona, he never was able to stop many of his enemies from either terraforming or destroying a large percentage of the population, leading to his annihilation at the hands of Vulkanus after he used a captured Kevin to produce enough taydenite to purchase the planet Earth as his own and used a terraforming bomb to superheat the planet and incinerated all life in the process. As for the omnitrix itself, it was melted into slag and is currently unusable.


End file.
